From here to hell
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Capítulo nueve publicado. Sí, lo he actualizado, a que parece mentira? Bueno, a lo que iba, continuación del quinto libro: tramas, enredos, angst, drama, informática y CSI, ¿qué más se puede pedir?
1. El principio

FROM HERE TO HELL

_Capítulo uno: El principio_

__

- ¿Qué te pasa?

James se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con su esposa, que le miraba preocupada. Negó con la cabeza, como si intentara apartar sus pensamientos.

- Nada, solo estaba pensando.

- ¿En qué? – preguntó insistente.

- No era nada, sólo... – hizo una pausa mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia la ventana – Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Lily se acercó a él y escrutó el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana.

- Es difícil tener pensamientos alegres en estos tiempos – dijo mirando a James a los ojos.

- Lo sé, pero esto es diferente.

- Diferente ¿por qué?

- Yo... No lo sé, simplemente sé que es diferente – concluyó bajando la mirada.

La pelirroja se alejó de la ventana para sentarse en uno de los sillones cercanos, era otoño, así que la chimenea estaba encendida. Se entretuvo varios minutos observando el fuego con atención.

- Sabes que nadie puede encontrarnos.

- Supongo... – contestó James algo inseguro.

Lily suspiró.

- Hubieras estado más tranquilo si el guardián hubiese sido Sirius, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, es mi mejor amigo, es normal que hubiese estado más tranquilo.

- ¿Y Remus?

James se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Remus qué?

- Él podría haber sido el guardián.

El moreno se rió un poco ante el comentario y se sentó en el suelo, frente a su mujer.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Por qué no?

James se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el fuego, eludiendo la pregunta.

- Seguís con eso del traidor, ¿verdad? – el moreno seguía observando las llamas.

- Sirius cree...

- ¿Sirius? Aquí no se trata de lo que Sirius piense, se trata de lo que pasa en realidad – cortó tajantemente Lily.

- Sabemos que hay un traidor.

- ¿Y qué?¿Lo habéis hecho por eliminación?

- Escucha Lils, a mí esto me gusta menos que a ti.

- Me cuesta creerlo, yo no soy la que ha dado de repente de lado a uno de sus mejores amigos. No hay ninguna razón para que...

- Sí que la hay, créeme, - dijo girándose para mirarla directamente a los ojos – si no la hubiera yo sería el primero en pensar como tú.

Lily se quedó en silencio, y los dos aguantaron la mirada durante unos segundos.

- Y, ¿qué es?

- Lo sabes bien.

- Que sea un hombre lobo no es una razón suficiente James.

- Es lo suficientemente fuerte.

- ¿Crees que después de todos estos años Remus nos traicionaría? No cuadra.

- Si lo hubiera hecho... y no estoy diciendo que sea así, si lo hubiera hecho no sería por voluntad propia.

- Eso son excusas – dijo Lily apartando la mirada, como si pensara que James estaba intentando leerle la mente.

- ¿Lo son? Déjame decirte algo. Imagina que Voldemort utilizara el Imperius...

- Podría combatirla.

- ¿En serio? Remus es una criatura oscura Lily, da igual que todos actuemos como si no lo supiésemos, eso no cambiará lo que es. No dudo que intentara combatirla, pero, seamos sinceros, nadie puede pelear contra sí mismo.

Volvió a mirar hacia la chimenea. En parte esperaba que nada de lo que estaba diciendo fuera verdad.

- No creas que no he pensado mucho sobre esto – añadió después de un rato.

Lily asintió y se sentó a su lado. James la rodeó con sus brazos y así permanecieron en el suelo durante un tiempo, frente al fuego.

- ¿Y Harry? – preguntó de repente James.

- Arriba, durmiendo. Parece mentira, ¿verdad? Más de un año.

- Sí – murmuró James apoyando su cabeza en la de Lily – Todo esto no debería pasarle a él.

- Lo sé.

Al cabo de un tiempo se oyó el llanto de un niño en el piso de arriba. James suspiró.

- ¿Vas tú o voy yo?

Lily se levantó y estiró los brazos.

- Creo que voy yo. En seguida bajo – James asintió levemente y no se movió de su sitio.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras muy despacio, preguntándose si merecía la pena vivir así, escondiéndose y huyendo de todos sus problemas. Aunque tenían que hacerlo, no eran solo sus vidas las que había en juego, también la de un niño de poco más de un año que no había hecho nada malo.

Entró en la habitación y vio a su hijo llorando e intentando ponerse de pie en su cuna. Le cogió y poco a poco el niño dejó de llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó meciéndole suavemente.

El niño señaló un biberón que había sobre la estantería. Lily se acercó y lo cogió. Nada más verlo, Harry intentó alcanzarlo con sus manos.

Cuando hubo bebido suficiente agua, Lily volvió a dejar al niño en su cuna, y esta vez no lloró.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando se quedó profundamente dormido de nuevo. Lily sonrió ante la escena. Por eso es por lo que se escondían, por su hijo, y para que pudiera salir adelante.

Salió con cuidado de la habitación y entornó la puerta sin hacer ruido. Giró la cabeza y vio que una de las ventanas estaba abierta, sintió un escalofrío. James tenía razón, se podía sentir en el ambiente que algo malo iba a pasar. Se acercó y se asomó a la ventana, la luna estaba casi llena y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad. Apartó todos los pensamientos de su mente, nada malo iba a pasar, no después de todo este tiempo, de todo el esfuerzo. Cerró la ventana como si intentara mantener a raya su sensación de angustia.

Volvió hacia las escaleras, de repente oyó un ruido. Como si alguien hubiera caído sobre un mueble. Se quedó paralizada durante un momento, sin saber si debía quedarse con su hijo o con James. Al oír otro ruido, acompañado de un grito, corrió hacia el piso de abajo.

"_Por favor, que esté bien_" rogó mientras se dirigía al salón.

- ¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete!¡Es él!¡Vete!¡Corre! Yo lo detendré – gritó James desde dentro. Debía de haber oído a Lily bajar.

Lily oyó el grito de advertencia demasiado tarde. Lo que vio al entrar le cortó la respiración. "_No..._" Ante ella encontró a James, en el suelo y con sangre en la cara, su varita lejos de él. A su lado se encontraba la persona que menos hubiera deseado encontrar, aunque, bueno, persona es ir demasiado lejos. Sus ojos eran rojos, y su cara se asemejaba más a la de una serpiente que a la de un ser humano. Sostenía una varita y apuntaba con ella a James.

Se quedó paralizada en al entrada y esa... cosa la miró y actuó como si no hubiera nadie en la sala. Había olvidado su varita en el dormitorio, no podía hacer nada sino mirar impotente como asesinaban a su marido. Voldemort sonrió, o hizo lo que él podría considerar una sonrisa. James la miró con miedo.

- ¡Lily, vete! – gritó mientras Voldemort volvía a apuntarle con la varita - ¡Saca a Harry de aquí!

Lily intentó darse la vuelta, pero sus músculos no parecían responderle. Podía sentir como sus ojos se llenaban poco a poco de lágrimas que empezaban a fluir. De repente, al oír el nombre de su hijo, reaccionó y corrió de nuevo hacia el piso superior. A su espalda entrevió un resplandor verde y más lágrimas salieron de su ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando. Era imposible. Él no podía saber dónde estaban. De repente lo vio todo claro. La única forma que tenía de saber que estaban aquí era que el guardián se lo hubiera contado. Peter era el traidor.

Oyó a Harry llorar desde su habitación. Todo el ruido debía de haberle despertado. Vaciló un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de correr a su dormitorio, coger su varita y hacer frente a Voldemort. En ese momento oyó pasos a su espalda. No eran pasos apresurados, sino, más bien lentos, como si estuviera disfrutando del momento, o no pensase que Lily era una amenaza para él.

Corrió a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, aunque sabía que no tardaría en abrirla. Se acercó a la cuna y observó al niño, que la miraba con ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Entonces oyó un portazo a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta para encontrase frente a frente con Voldemort.

Sintió como el temor se infiltraba en cada parte de su cuerpo, podía hasta sentir que el ambiente era más frío con él en la sala, y no tenía con qué defenderse. Miró hacia los lados buscando algo que pudiera servirla, pero no había nada. Se colocó justo delante de la cuna, haciendo de escudo para su hijo.

- Apártate – ordenó con una voz potente y fría.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Sus lágrimas ya habían dejado de fluir y sólo se concentraba en salvar a su bebé.

- Apártate, no he venido a por ti – repitió.

No se movió. Voldemort alzó una mano hacia ella y de sus dedos surgieron rayos rojos que confluyeron en Lily. Comenzó a gritar, pero no cayó ni se apartó.

- Apártate.

- No...

Voldemort giró el puño y Lily fue lanzada contra la estantería más cercana.

- Por favor... Mátame a mí en su lugar – murmuró casi sollozando.

- No he venido a por ti – contestó.

- Por favor...

Voldemort alzó una mano hacia el niño, pero un escudo se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – rugió mirando a Lily, que levantaba la mano hacia la cuna.

Sacó la varita de su túnica y apuntó con ella a la pelirroja.

- Tú eres la que me obliga a hacer esto – murmuró mirándola a los ojos – _Avada Kedavra._

Un haz de luz verde golpeó a Lily, haciéndola caer al suelo. La miró con decepción y se volvió hacia Harry.

- Bueno, parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo.

El niño le miró, todavía llorando y sin comprender nada. Voldemort levantó por última vez la varita.

- _Avada Kedabra._

Cuando el hechizo alcanzó al bebé no produjo el efecto deseado. Voldemort tuvo tiempo de ver cómo rebotaba y le alcanzaba de lleno en el pecho, y en ese momento sintió todo lo que había causado hasta ahora. Las muerte, el dolor... y de repente, todo explotó.

Harry abrió los ojos de inmediato y cogió aire. Sabía que había estado gritando, podía sentirlo. De repente las imágenes del sueño volvieron a su memoria, los cadáveres... Se levantó rápidamente y se arrastró hasta el baño más cercano.

El recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez en su memoria, provocándole arcadas. Los había matado, había visto cómo los mataba. Cuando por fin sintió que ya no había nada en su estómago se sentó con cuidado, pálido y tembloroso. Se apoyó contra la pared y apretó las rodillas contra su pecho. Quería olvidarlo todo. Cerró los ojos e intentó volver a respirar con normalidad.

Todo había sido tan real... Respiró hondo e intentó no pensar en el sueño, sólo con una mínima imagen se le revolvía el estómago.

Después de unos minutos abrió los ojos y se incorporó poco a poco, pero sin separarse de la pared. Se acercó tanteando hasta el lavabo y apoyó ambas manos. En un intento de hacer los pensamientos desaparecer de su mente se lavó la cara. Levantó la mirada y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Su pelo estaba peor que normalmente y tenía ojeras, por no mencionar la palidez que se asentaba en todo su rostro. Se recordó a sí mismo a uno de los vampiros que había visto en televisión.

Se lavó los dientes para alejar el sabor a vómito que esta alojado en su boca. Nada más terminar salió de allí apoyándose en la pared, sintiendo las piernas débiles para andar por sí solo.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación se dejó caer en la cama. Era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, lo había revivido todo con tanto detalle... también recordaba las conversaciones en las que no había estado presente. Debía ser un mensaje de Voldemort. Sí, miró el calendario, un regalo de cumpleaños.

El reloj marcaba la una y trece minutos. Respiró hondo y enterró la cara entre las manos. Ya tenía oficialmente dieciséis años. Oyó un aleteo fuera de la ventana, al observar el exterior pudo distinguir claramente cinco lechuzas que esperaban a entrar.

Se levantó lentamente y abrió la ventana para permitirles el paso. Cuando estuvieron todas dentro volvió a sentarse en su cama. Lo mejor sería olvidar todo el sueño, al menos hasta por la mañana, o no conseguiría dormir en toda la noche.

Las lechuzas se habían acomodado por toda la habitación. Cogió el sobre de la que tenía más cerca. Era de Hermione.

_Querido Harry: _

_No podemos decir mucho, bueno, eso ya lo sabes del verano pasado, aunque conseguimos permiso para mandar esta carta._

_¿Qué tal el verano? Esperamos que bien. Estoy con Ron y con los Weasley, que te mandan saludos además del regalo._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero – _alguien había tachado el espero y había escrito esperamos encima – _que te gusten los regalos. Ojalá pudiéramos decirte más cosas, pero y sabes, las reglas._

_Nos veremos pronto. Prometido._

_Ron y Hermione._

Harry miró la carta durante unos segundos. El año pasado las cartas habían sido iguales, poco contenido y menos información todavía. Y eso de que se verían pronto era muy relativo. Recogió los regalos que venían con la carta. Eran dos paquetes pequeños, uno parecía un libro (seguramente de Hermione). Abrió el paquete y comprobó que efectivamente era un libro. Se titulaba "_Símbolos y Mitología hasta nuestros días_". Lo hojeó rápidamente, y de entre las páginas cayó una hoja. Pudo ver la escritura de Hermione en la nota, aunque no decía mucho, sólo: "_Te lo explicaré cuando nos veamos_". Lo miró extrañado aunque no se entretuvo demasiado a pensar.

El paquete de Ron era una miniatura de una saeta de fuego que volaba por la habitación y también venía con una nota ("_Para que te entretengas mientras no puedas usar magia_"). La miró revolotear por todo el dormitorio, la verdad es que era una réplica muy lograda, casi del tamaño de un puño.

La siguiente carta era de Hagrid, que le deseaba un buen cumpleaños y esperaba que volviera a Hogwarts. En esta no había regalo, sino una acotación en la carta.

_Siento no haberte enviado mi regalo, pero es algo que no se puede empaquetar. Te lo daré nada más llegar a Hogwarts. Ya verás, es una ricura – _Harry tembló, tenían diferentes vistas de lo que podía ser "una ricura" – _No te preocupes, no es peligroso, bueno... ya lo verás._

Y con eso se despedía. Además de cierto sentimiento de terror hacia el regalo de Hagrid, a Harry, le picó la curiosidad.

Agarró otro sobre, que contenía la correspondiente carta de Hogwarts con la lista de libros y el aviso de estar en la estación para el uno de Septiembre.

Una de las dos lechuzas que quedaban, de color negro, le acercó otra carta. Venía sin dirección. Cuando la abrió reconoció la letra del profesor Lupin.

_Querido Harry:_

_Feliz cumpleaños. Sé que debe ser exasperante no tener noticias del mundo exterior aparte del profeta. No te preocupes, nos veremos pronto. Sólo mantente alerta – _Se preguntó si esa parte la había escrito Ojoloco Moody – _Recibirás noticias nuestras._

_PD: Tonks manda saludos._

Remus 

La carta venía amarrada a un paquete fino. Como un libro de pocas hojas. Ni siquiera abrió el paquete, sino que lo dejó en una de las estanterías. Todo el mundo le decía lo mismo. Se verían pronto. Pero, ¿cuándo? Nadie se molestaba en poner fechas.

Se dirigió hacia la única lechuza que quedaba. Durante un momento esperó ver la letra de su padrino impresa en ella, aunque sabía que era imposible. Basta. Tenía que apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. El sobre no tenía remitente, al igual que la carta anterior. Al abrirlo comprobó que el interior estaba en blanco. Era sólo una hoja sin nada escrito. La observó por los dos lados. Nada. Si era una broma no tenía mucha gracia. Al volver a darle la vuelta se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano. Perfecto. Agarró todas sus cartas, las arrugó y las lanzó de una vez contra la papelera. No las necesitaba. Abrió la ventana y dejó que las lechuzas salieran de la habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, viendo la saeta en miniatura pasar sobre él. Le lanzó un almohadón, le ponía nervioso.

Entrevió el regalo de Lupin que seguía en la estantería. Puede que sea mejor abrirlo, pensó sin moverse de su sitio. Lo observó durante unos minutos, al final la curiosidad pudo con él. Se levantó y lo cogió.

Al abrirlo vio un libro fino con una tapa de cuero. Un álbum de fotos. Puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué querían? ¿Ponerle sentimental? Tal vez esperaban algún tipo de respuesta de él. Lupin dijo que si no tenían respuestas suyas cada tres días irían a por él, pero no lo habían hecho. Al principio mantuvo la correspondencia, pero ahora apenas enviaba mensajes. Y menos a Lupin, si no le hubiera parado seguramente podría haber ido detrás de Sirius y... Para. No hay que pensar en eso. Debían tener su propio método para saber que estaba bien, si no ya habrían venido a por él, además, se suponía que estaba a salvo en esa casa de locos.

Abrió el álbum para encontrarse cara a cara con las personas de su sueño. No estaban nada diferentes de cómo los había visto un rato antes. Recordó por un momento todos los detalles de su visión y se estremeció. Siguió pasando las hojas. Había fotos de sus padres en Hogwarts y de los que debían ser sus amigos, a parte de Lupin y Sirius. Había algunas que estaban recortadas, debían ser en las que aparecía Colagusano. En una de las fotos sus padres le sonreían con un niño en brazos. Miró la fecha. No la habrían muerto ni dos meses después. Cerró el álbum de golpe y lo tiró al suelo.

Miró el reloj. La una y media. ¿Es que la maldita noche no se iba a acabar nunca? Últimamente todas las noches eran así. Dormir, tener una o varias pesadillas, levantarse gritando y no volver a dormir. Por lo menos los Dursley no le molestaban, simplemente actuaban como si no existiera. No les había contado nada de lo de Sirius, si lo hubiera hecho habría perdido gran parte de su credibilidad con ellos.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, mirando al techo. Desechó las imágenes de su pesadilla nada más acudir a sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos intentando vaciar su mente de toda emoción, como si estuviera en clase de Oclumencia, eso haría parar las pesadillas.

Se concentro para no sentir nada, para no pensar en nada...

Harry abrió los ojos y la luz le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. ¿Ya era de día? Maldita luz, siempre estaba ahí cuando no se la necesitaba.

Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos con las manos, esta vez pudo mantenerlos abiertos. Una vez acostumbrado a la luz se levantó de la cama y miro el reloj. Las diez y cuarto. Bueno, eso sí que era un avance, había conseguido dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas.

Contuvo un bostezo y salió de la habitación. La casa estaba desierta. Bajó a la cocina para conseguir algo de desayunar. Al pasar por delante del salón oyó un ruido, como un murmullo. Entró para descubrir qué era y vio a Dudley tumbado en el sofá y la televisión encendida frente a él. Se debatió entre si apagarla o no para que el ruido no despertara a su primo, y de repente recordó que era sobre su primo sobre quien estaba pensando. Se dispuso a salir de la sala sin tocar el televisor cuando oyó una explosión proveniente de la pantalla. Eran las imágenes de algo que había pasado durante la noche. Se podía observar como un edificio entero explotaba.

"_No hay causas aparentes para la explosión, aunque la policía científica asegura que podría tratarse de un escape de gas, hay pruebas que aseguran que podría ser provocada. – _Harry se acercó a la televisión y subió el volumen – _Han sido identificados en total diecisiete de los cadáveres, pero los otros veinte siguen sin ser reconocidos. La única pista que se tiene sobre los causantes de la explosión es la extraña marca que apareció sobre una de las paredes restantes del edificio – _la marca tenebrosa pintada sobre una pared de ladrillo apareció ocupando toda la pantalla – _Algunas fuentes aseguran que podría tratarse de una secta satánica o incluso un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas. De momento esta es toda la información que podemos ofrecerles. Se despide en directo..._"

Harry apagó la televisión. Así que una explosión, que poco originales son con las excusas.

Al notar que la televisión ya no estaba funcionando, Dudley, empezó a moverse y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué...? – empezó, y entonces notó a Harry, que le miraba con una expresión extraña - ¿Por qué has quitado la tele?

- Porque hace que los niños se queden sin imaginación – contestó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Su primo le siguió.

- Me da igual lo que digan los raros de tus amigos, no puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te de la gana. Esta no es tu casa.

Harry le miró durante un momento mientras se echaba leche en un vaso.

- No deberías hablarme así Duddie, o avisaré a mi amigo el hombre lobo para que te muerda – dijo sonriendo.

- Eso es mentira – contestó con voz temblorosa – Tu no conoces a ningún hombre lobo, eso... eso no existe.

- Claro que existe. Me dio clase hace un par de años y era amigo de mis padres. Seguro que no le haría ninguna ilusión que alguien me llevara la contraria...

- Eso no es... no es verdad.

El moreno abrió la boca para contestar de nuevo, pero en ese momento alguien entró en la cocina. El tío Vernon le dirigió una mirada despectiva a su sobrino, pero no le dijo nada. Harry agarró su vaso de leche, se lo bebió prácticamente de un trago y volvió a subir a su habitación. Últimamente pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo allí.

Las cartas de sus amigos seguían tiradas en la papelera, incluyendo la hoja en blanco. ¿Quién podía haber enviado una hoja en blanco? En ese momento oyó cómo algo golpeaba la ventana. La abrió y dejó entrar una lechuza marrón que tenía El Profeta atado a las patas. Desprendió el periódico y le dio un par de knuts para que se fuera.

Miró El Profeta, una foto del ataque de los mortífagos ocupaba la primera plana, rápidamente se remitió hacia la página que indicaban en la portada.

"_La segunda guerra ha comenzado_

_por Kendra Payne, reportera del Profeta._

_Todos sabíamos que este día tendría que llegar, y, finalmente, ha llegado. Los actos del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado vuelven a repetirse después de tantos años._

_Anoche los seguidores del señor de la oscuridad volvieron a atacar, provocando la explosión de un edificio muggle. Dentro del edificio se hallaban veintisiete personas, de entre las cuales había cuatro magos. Todas resultaron muertas._

_Las identidades de los fallecidos son: David Marshall (49), Jenna Lyons (37), Karen Lyons (12) y Mary Carston (22). Las víctimas no tenían nada en común entre sí excepto el hecho de ser magos y de encontrarse en el edificio._

_El Ministerio se muestra reticente cuando se trata de hacer declaraciones sobre este tema en concreto. No se descarta un atentado indiscriminado, aunque siguen investigando si tuvieron algún motivo en especial para hacer estallar el edificio o asesinar a las personas que se hallaban en su interior._

_El ministro, Cornelius Fugde, ruega a las personas que puedan tener alguna información sobre el atentado y/o la identidad de los fallecidos que lo reporten inmediatamente al Ministerio, también promete que los autores de esta atrocidad acabarán en Azkaban._

_Reportaje especial: página 18"_

Harry cerró el periódico después de leer el artículo. Así que, básicamente, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Bueno, habría sido extraño que después de que el mundo descubriera que seguía vivo, Voldemort, no hubiera hecho ningún movimiento.

Abrió la ventana, estaba empezando a hacer mucho calor, de hecho lo hacía desde que se levantó, pero ahora empezaba a ser sofocante.

Se tumbó en la cama sin saber qué hacer, desde luego no los deberes, para eso estaban los últimos días de verano, y, además, ni siquiera sabía los resultados de sus T.I.M.O.s.

Después de una media hora dando vueltas en la cama y sin poder conciliar el sueño por el calor decidió levantarse. Quizá podría ir a dar una vuelta.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras intentó abanicarse con la mano. Decidido, si salía, lo primero que haría sería comprarse un helado. Los Dursley seguían en la cocina, aunque ya se les había unido la tía de Harry, Petunia.

Se dispuso a salir cuando oyó cómo le llamaban desde la cocina. De mala gana, se dirigió hasta allí. El calor era mareante.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – rugió tío Vernon en cuanto entró en la cocina.

- ¿Qué...? – preguntó algo mareado.

- ¿Qué es eso de que has amenazado a Dudley?

- Yo no... – dijo mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- Que esos raros de tus amigos te estén vigilando no te da derecho a amenazar a mi familia, ¿está claro? – Harry no contestó, si no que se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos - ¿Está claro? – volvió a repetir.

En ese momento Harry notó cómo caía al suelo. Oyó algunas voces lejanas, como si se tratase de una radio estropeada, y entonces, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Bueno, terminado. A ver si os gusta. Estaba entre hacer un UA o la continuación del quinto, y al final me decidí por este.

Espero reviews para aliviar el remordimiento de haberme cargado a James y a Lily, pobrecitos. Me da igual si el review me cuenta que es una porquería de historia o que soy la nueva Rowling, el caso es que llegue. Por favor...

¿He mencionado ya que los personajes no son míos? ¿No? Pues no lo son, por si quedaban dudas.

Intentaré subir cuando pueda el segundo, aunque ahora será más difícil por eso del colegio... Que asco, yo no quiero ir al colegio, yo quiero escribir... Bueno, esto a vosotros supongo que no os importará, así que me callo.

Por favor, dejad reviews. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.

Hasta pronto.


	2. La Orden de Diana

FROM HERE TO HELL

Capítulo dos: La Orden de Diana 

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Las figuras que se movían a su alrededor eran sólo formas borrosas, seguramente por la falta de sus gafas. La pesadez de sus párpados le hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo, aunque, esta vez, no se durmió.

Podía oír voces a su alrededor, pero todas sonaban distantes y extrañas, como si no pudiera ubicar el sonido en una persona. Se esforzó un poco más para entender lo que decían.

- ¡...ahora mismo de mi casa! – gritó una voz potente.

- Señor Dursley, – contestó una voz algo ronca y con un deje de paciencia – le estoy diciendo que...

- ¡Y yo le estoy diciendo que salga ahora mismo de mi casa! – volvió a gritar la voz. Según las palabras de la otra persona era su tío.

- Escúcheme un momento – la voz le resultaba tremendamente familiar, pero no podía reconocer a quién pertenecía – Nosotros...

- ¡Exacto!¡Ustedes!¡No queremos de su chusma en esta casa!

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

- Remus... has probado con la intervención diplomática – dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina - ¿Puedo intervenir yo?

- Déjame esto a mí, ¿quieres? Puedo manejarlo – Harry oyó contestar al profesor Lupin.

- Claro... – murmuró la otra voz, también algo familiar.

- ¿Es que no me han oído? ¡Quiero que se vayan de aquí!

- Y yo le estoy diciendo que tenemos...

- ¡Eso no nos interesa! ¿De acuerdo?

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos e intentó enfocar algo la vista. Pudo distinguir a tres personas a su lado. Su mente empezaba a aclararse y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado. Pudo oír a Lupin suspirar. De repente la otra figura que había a su lado se movió y cogió al que imaginaba que era el tío Vernon por el cuello de la camisa.

- Nos va a escuchar hasta el final, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo la voz de la chica que todavía no conseguía identificar lentamente – Porque si no lo hace mandaré a mi ejército de vampiros detrás de usted y no conseguirá dormir al menos en veinte años. ¿Lo ha entendido?

- Dora, ¿quieres soltarle? – preguntó Lupin sin moverse del sitio.

Pudo ver cómo la chica soltaba a su tío y se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Es Tonks. No Dora. No Nymphadora, ¿vale? Sólo Tonks – dijo enfadada.

- De acuerdo, Tonks. Creo que el señor Dursley ha comprendido el mensaje, ¿verdad? – preguntó mirando al tío Vernon, que asintió levemente – Bien.

Harry divisó una marca oscura que supuso serían sus gafas. Cuando se movió para cogerlas pudo notar como varias personas se giraban hacia él. Al parecer ninguno de los presentes había notado que estaba despierto. Se puso las gafas y la imagen se aclaró notablemente.

A su lado pudo distinguir perfectamente a su antiguo profesor Remus Lupin, a Nympadora Tonks, que ahora llevaba el pelo largo y negro recogido en una trenza, y a un visiblemente pálido y tembloroso Vernon Dursley que miraba con odio a las tres personas que tenía delante.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Harry? – preguntó Lupin con tono de preocupación en la voz.

Harry se inclinó y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Parecía como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a martilleársela desde dentro.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó Tonks también preocupada.

- Estoy bien – murmuró – Creo.

Pudo ver como su tío salía de la habitación murmurando algo que se parecía mucho a locos. Cerró los ojos un momento intentando aclarar sus pensamientos un poco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó.

Tonks miró a Lupin sin saber qué decir.

- Verás Harry... – empezó el ex-profesor.

- No estaba hablando con usted – contestó fríamente y miró a la chica - ¿Qué pasó?

Se hizo el silencio un momento mientras Tonks intentaba encontrar una explicación.

- Ehh... Verás... – comenzó diciendo – Tú... te desmayaste.

- Sí, bueno, eso es obvio – dijo Harry.

- En realidad eso es todo lo que...

- Oh – le cortó Harry entendiéndolo – Así que, básicamente, no tenéis ni idea de lo que me ha pasado.

Los otros dos le miraron. Lupin con una expresión extraña y Tonks dirigiendo la mirada inmediatamente después al suelo.

- Perfecto – murmuró Harry, y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá al que le habían llevado después de desmayarse.

Miró su reloj. Las once menos veinte, estaba siendo un día muy largo.

- Harry, – comenzó de nuevo Lupin tras unos segundos, pero el chico no le miró – tenemos que irnos.

Esto sí captó su atención. Giró la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con los ojos ambar de su antiguo profesor. Sin dirigirle la palabra se levantó y se dirigió escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Oyó hablar a Tonks mientras subía y después entrevió cómo le seguía por las escaleras.

Entró en la habitación y empezó a meter las pocas cosas que había por el desvencijado escritorio que le habían proporcionado al principio del verano en su baúl. La chica entró detrás de él.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó.

Harry se paró.

- Eso depende – dijo despacio y sin mirarla - ¿Puedes resucitar a los muertos?

Tonks bajó la cabeza y Harry puso los ojos en blanco, hasta parecían más deprimidos que él.

- Estoy listo – dijo después de tirar sus dos álbumes de fotos en el baúl. Dirigió una última mirada a las cartas que había en la papelera y decidió dejarlas allí.

Tonks le ayudó a bajarlo por las escaleras. Lupin esperaba prácticamente a la entrada y los Dursley les miraban a todos con miedo desde la cocina, donde se habían recluido nada más aparecer los magos.

- ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? – preguntó Harry al llegar abajo.

- Arabella nos dejará utilizar su chimenea – explicó Lupin.

- ¿La señora Figg está conectada a la red Flu? – exclamó extrañado.

- Claro, así es como te hemos estado vigilando – explicó.

Harry negó con la cabeza, allí no se podía tener nada de privacidad.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – volvió a preguntar con curiosidad.

- No podemos decirlo, no es seguro – contestó Tonks mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle mientras salían.

"_Genial_" pensó Harry. Se dirigieron a paso rápido hacia la casa de Arabella Figg, varios de sus gatos maullaron cuando pasaron a su lado.

La señora Figg se paseaba nerviosa de un lado para otro en su salón cuando vio a entrar a las tres personas.

- ¡Harry! – gritó acudiendo a su encuentro - ¿Te encuentras bien? – parecía algo histérica – Dumbledore me hubiera matado si te hubiera pasado algo.

- Tranquila Arabella, se encuentra bien – contestó Tonks.

Harry miraba a la mujer con una expresión extraña, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y era algo a lo que no se había acostumbrado en dieciséis años.

- Avisaré a Dumbledore – dijo la señora dirigiéndose hacia una lechuza.

- No es necesario, ya lo haremos una vez estemos a salvo – la interrumpió Lupin yendo hacia la chimenea – Tonks, pasa tú primero.

- Hasta luego – se despidió la chica de la señora Figg.

Cogió un puñado de polvos verdes, los echó al fuego y desapareció. Harry miró la chimenea confuso.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó – No ha dicho el lugar al que iba.

Lupin no le contestó, si no que se paró a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Al cabo de unos segundos sacó una fotografía en blanco y negro de un salón y se la enseñó a Harry.

- Lanza los polvos Flu mientras visualizas la imagen, no es necesario que digas ningún lugar.

Miró atentamente la fotografía, sin detenerse a preguntar. No aparecía ninguna persona, sólo era un salón estilo victoriano, desde luego pertenecía a una mansión, aunque los muebles no se parecían nada a Grimmauld Place... Para, no había que pensar en ese sitio. Lupin se la guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo. Harry respiró hondo y se introdujo en la chimenea. Mentalizó todos los detalles que había observado en la foto, sobre todo la chimenea con grabados de madera y plata a la que se dirigía.

Cuando dejó caer los polvos el mundo empezó a girar a su alrededor y sintió que perdería el equilibrio de un momento a otro, pero aún así se mantuvo estático. Después de lo que fueron los segundos más largos de su vida, la realidad dejó de girar y él cayó hacia delante. Sintió cómo alguien le cogía antes de que golpeara el suelo, e inmediatamente después le separó de la chimenea.

Abrió los ojos, al menos no se le habían caído las gafas. El salón de aspecto victoriano que había visto en la foto le rodeaba. Tonks se separó de él en cuanto hubo recuperado el equilibrio y, un momento después, Lupin aparecía por la chimenea. Sin prestarle demasiada atención, comenzó a analizar el lugar dónde se encontraba.

La chimenea por dónde había entrado tenía diversos motivos mitológicos a pequeña escala grabados en plata y madera, asimismo, una luna nueva había sido grabada en la parte superior en un color gris azulado.

Miró dónde estaba sentado, era un diván, podía haber pasado perfectamente por la consulta de un psicólogo si no fuera porque era bastante antiguo. A su lado había una mesa baja de madera llena también de grabados en color dorado. Hacia el fondo de la sala pudo distinguir una estantería llena de libros antiguos y a su lado... Lo que había a su lado le hizo levantarse para comprobarlo. Al lado derecho de la estantería, prácticamente en la esquina de la habitación y cercano a la puerta, había un enchufe que a su vez estaba conectado a un ladrón del que salían varios cables que se perdían por la mansión.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Ah, ya estáis aquí – dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Harry se giró y se encontró frente a frente con una chica que no tendría más de veintiséis años, de pelo castaño oscuro a la altura del hombro y ojos violeta, llevaba un ordenador portátil bajo el brazo.

- Porque es imposible, repito, imposible – continuó la chica mirando a Lupin – trabajar en esta casa de locos con siete críos correteando a mi lado a todas horas.

- Samara... Este es Harry – comentó el aludido señalando al chico – Harry, esta es Samara Payne.

- Encantada – dijo tendiéndole una mano.

Harry la saludó y la miró extrañado.

- ¿Payne?¿Cómo la periodista?

- Es mi prima. No sabía que los niños leyeran el periódico a conciencia, le alegrará saber que la gente sabe que existe.

- No soy un niño – contestó el moreno a la defensiva - ¿Dónde estamos?

Samara abrió la boca para contestar, pero Lupin la interrumpió.

- Entonces, ¿no has avanzado?

- Claro que he avanzado – dijo indignada – No soy una inútil, por amor de Dios. Pero me resultaría más fácil si el único enchufe de la casa no estuviera aquí.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo el sitio?

- Nada, sólo que si no quiero llenar la casa de cables sólo puede estar en esa habitación – contestó señalando una puerta entornada – que da la casualidad que es la única que utiliza todo el mundo.

- ¿Y por qué no utilizas magia?

- Porque se supone que no estamos aquí, así que no puedo arriesgarme a que rastreen el hechizo.

Lupin la iba a contestar de nuevo, pero Harry se interpuso entre ellos y preguntó por tercera vez.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Tonks, que estaba quitándose toda la ceniza de la túnica y cambiándose el pelo a rojo anaranjado contestó.

- Es el nuevo cuartel general.

- Y eso está...

- La localización es secreta, la dirección sólo la saben tres miembros de la orden.

Harry iba a replicar cuando varias personas se abalanzaron contra él. Una pelirroja y una morena.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione sin soltarle - ¡Ya has llegado!

- Sí, eso creo... – murmuró – Donde quiera que estemos.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo Ron cuando Harry consiguió quitárselos de encima.

- Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte – exclamó Hermione literalmente arrastrándole fuera de la habitación.

Lupin y Samara siguieron discutiendo en la sala de la chimenea y Tonks se dirigió a otra habitación, mientras tanto, Harry intentaba desembarazarse de sus dos amigos con todo el tacto posible.

- Hermione, me vas a arrancar el brazo, y le tengo mucho cariño.

- Ehh... Sí, perdona – contestó soltándole el brazo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué tal el verano? – preguntó Ron mientras le guiaba por la casa.

- Un asco, ¿y el vuestro?

- Bueno, estamos aquí desde hace un par de semanas – contestó Hermione.

- ¿Y os han contado algo?

- Sí, un montón de información que empieza por: "Sois demasiado jóvenes para", y termina: "pertenecer a la Orden." – dijo el pelirrojo imitando el tono de su madre.

Abrieron la puerta a la que llegaban todos los cables y entraron en la habitación. Varios miembros de la Orden que conocía estaban sentados en una mesa tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla y conversando, aunque también encontró caras que no le resultaron familiares, como un chico que aún no había cumplido los treinta y un par de chicas que no tendrían más de treinta y cinco. En un rincón de la habitación estaban los gemelos Weasley, con sus habituales chaquetas de "Sortilegios Weasley", hablando con Mundungus Fletcher.

De repente una mujer pelirroja le rodeó con los brazos.

- ¡Estás bien! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! – dijo la señora Weasley casi sollozando.

- Señora Weasley, tranquilícese, estoy bien.

Bill Weasley apareció en la habitación y apartó a su madre del chico.

- Mamá, no le asfixies – comentó mientras intentaba mantener a la señora Weasley a raya – Bienvenido Harry, esperábamos que llegaras de un momento a otro. ¿Recuerdas a Fleur? – preguntó señalando a una chica rubia que había a su lado.

Fleur le saludó con la mano, pero a Harry no le dio tiempo a hablar con ella, porque Ron le arrastró hacia otro punto de la sala.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Ginny corriendo a abrazarle - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- Ahora no, Ginny – dijo Ron todavía con el brazo de Harry en la mano.

Estaban a punto de salir de la sala para seguir a Hermione a otra habitación cuando Tonks entró.

- ¡Harry! – Ron se paró y se dio por vencido.

- ¿Sabes qué? – dijo – Hablaremos luego, cuando no haya gente saliendo de todos los rincones de la casa.

Tonks se acercó a ellos con el chico y las dos chicas que Harry no conocía. El chico era alto y tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules.

- Este es Kyle Terrence, Harry – dijo señalándole – Es un nuevo miembro de la Orden, ellas también – continuó señalando a las chicas – Loreena McHillar – la chica pelirroja y de ojos grises le saludó – y Karolyne Fields – una chica castaña de pelo largo y con ojos negros le estrechó la mano – Tenían muchas ganas de conocerte.

Después de que Ron y Hermione hubieran desistido en todos sus intentos de hablar con él a solas, Harry pudo saludar completamente a todos las personas que había en la sala.

- Harry – se volvió para encontrarse frente a Lupin – He dejado tu baúl arriba, Ron y Hermione te enseñarán el camino a la habitación.

- Genial – dijo secamente, y volvió a girarse hacia otro lado.

La habitación parecía cada vez más llena, y era prácticamente imposible oír las voces por separado. El aumento de la Orden del Fénix era bastante considerable.

- Vale. ¡Todo el mundo fuera! – gritó una voz desde la puerta.

Se hizo el silencio y todos se quedaron mirando a Samara, que estaba en la entrada y no parecía muy contenta.

- Me habéis oído. ¡Largo! Tengo que trabajar.

- Samara, querida, necesitamos la habitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry... – comenzó la señora Weasley.

- Molly, _querida_, esto es una mansión, lo que significa que hay muchas habitaciones, lo que significa que podéis iros a cualquier otra habitación, porque yo necesito ésta – dijo poniendo énfasis.

- Pero, la fiesta...

- Tengo que trabajar – la cortó levantando en alto el portátil.

Poco a poco la gente fue desalojando la sala, todos excepto Lupin, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Si no hacéis ruido podéis quedaros – dijo conectando el ordenador a los cables.

- Samara, cuando decía que le pidieras a la gente que se fuera me refería a algo más sutil – comentó el ex-profesor.

- Si lo digo de forma sutil la gente no se va – contestó mientras conectaba un disco duro externo al ordenador.

- ¿Y todo esto? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- Es la nueva forma de investigación de la Orden – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Internet?

- No - contestó Samara tecleando algo en una pantalla negra y encendiendo un aparato extraño también unido a los cables.

En la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer símbolos de color verde que se movían en columnas.

- ¿Matrix? – probó al ver los códigos moverse en hileras.

- Que gracioso... – murmuró. Comenzó a teclear de nuevo, pero los códigos no desaparecieron.

- ¿Qué es?

- Pensé que ibais a estar callados.

Samara respiró hondo y se puso de nuevo manos a la obra. Hermione comenzó la explicación.

- Están intentando acceder a un satélite, pero el acceso está restringido y codificado.

- ¿Un satélite? – preguntó con incredulidad - ¿Para qué?

- Bueno, si el Meteosat puede saber dónde están las nubes nosotros podemos saber dónde están los mortífagos.

- A mi tampoco me queda muy claro – dijo Ron al ver la cara de confusión de Harry – todavía no sé cómo puede funcionar algo así sin magia.

- Deberíamos irnos – comentó Lupin.

Todos asintieron menos Harry.

- Yo me quedo – dijo con un tono de indiferencia.

- Ehh... Claro – murmuró el licántropo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Ron comenzó a objetar para poder hablar con Harry, pero Hermione le hizo salir de la habitación con toda la sutilidad y el disimulo que pudo.

- No deberías portarte así con Remus – dijo Samara en cuanto sólo estaban ellos dos en la habitación.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo que has oído, Remus no tiene la culpa de lo de tu padrino.

- Claro... – murmuró sarcásticamente.

- Lo digo en serio. ¿Crees que hubiera cambiado algo que te hubiera dejado ir detrás de Sirius? – preguntó sin dejar de teclear y mirar la pantalla.

Harry se quedó en silencio y observó los números codificados durante un par de minutos.

- ¿Eres de la Orden?

- Eso depende – contestó Samara.

- ¿Depende? – preguntó extrañado.

La chica dejó el ordenador y se volvió para mira a Harry.

- De a qué orden te refieras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Crees que la Orden del Fénix es la única que existe? – preguntó con un deje de misterio.

El moreno la miró con curiosidad, y ella volvió a la pantalla del portátil.

- Espera – la chica volvió a girarse hacia él - ¿Hay más órdenes?¿Tu perteneces a una?

Samara respiró hondo.

- Yo soy un miembro del círculo interior de la Orden de Diana – explicó. Harry la miró como si hubiera recitado la Biblia en chino – Es una orden muy antigua, formada enteramente por mujeres – aclaró.

- ¿Y se encarga de luchar contra Voldemort?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio y Samara volvió a coger aire.

- No exactamente.

- ¿Entonces?

- La Orden de Diana... es muy antigua. Es la encargada de proteger y estudiar los conocimientos mágicos que han ido desapareciendo de nuestra vida cotidiana.

- ¿Qué conocimientos exactamente?

- Magia antigua – hizo una pequeña pausa – Escucha, en tu mundo... en el mundo de casi todas las personas, los dioses... la... mitología, por llamarla de alguna manera, son cuentos de hadas, historias que alguien se inventó para controlar al pueblo.

- ¿Y no lo son?

- Algunas, otras son el legado de una magia muy poderosa a la que muy pocos tienen acceso.

- Y... – eligió una pregunta de todas las que aparecían en su mente - ¿Cuántas personas saben que existe esta... Orden de Diana?

- Bueno... – pareció meditar un poco la respuesta – Tú, yo, Dumbledore, Remus... algunos de los miembros influyentes de la Orden del Fénix.

- Y para los que no lo saben tu excusa es que eres la pirata informática, ¿no?

Samara sonrió un poco.

- Bueno, no es una tapadera. La estrategia de los satélites es real. Podría ayudarnos mucho en la localización de Voldemort.

- Entonces... ¿No hay ninguna pista? Ni sobre su paradero, sus estrategias... – intentó Harry.

- No te contaré nada sobre la Orden.

- ¿Cuál de todas? – preguntó con sorna.

- Genial, ahora tendré competiciones de sarcasmo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, las preguntas parecían haberse evaporado de la mente de Harry, y sus pensamientos volvieron de repente a su sueño, su visión, y a la profecía.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Samara, que había vuelto al ordenador.

- Ehh... Sí... sí, es sólo... le estaba dando vueltas a algunas cosas.

- ¿Sabes? – volvió a separarse de la pantalla para mirar al chico – Aristóteles decía: "_Si un problema tiene solución no vale la pena preocuparse, y si no la tiene no vale la pena preocuparse_".

- Un buen consejo.

- Lo es. Dar vueltas a las cosas no es bueno.

Harry respiró hondo.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que hablar con mis amigos.

- Y prepararte para tu fiesta.

- Genial – dijo desanimado.

- No te preocupes, hay helado de chocolate, eso anima a cualquiera.

Se despidió y salió de la habitación, el día se estaba haciendo extrañamente largo. Y pensar que un par de horas antes había estado en casa de los Dursley...

- Harry – murmuró alguien.

- ¿Hermione?

Hermione y Ron salieron de entre las sombras.

- Tenemos que hablar – volvió a murmurar la chica tras mirar a los lados por si había alguien más.

- ¿De qué?

- Aquí no – dijo Ron, y señaló las escaleras – Arriba.

Harry les siguió picado por la curiosidad de lo que tenían que decirle. Cuando estuvieron en el piso superior, entraron en una habitación. Era un dormitorio, y había dos camas, cada una con un baúl a sus pies, uno de ellos era el de Harry.

- ¿Has traído mi regalo? – preguntó Hermione una vez estuvo cerrada la puerta.

- ¿El libro? Sí, ¿por qué?

- Sácalo – dijo Ron.

El moreno abrió su baúl y buscó el libro de símbolos, en el fondo del baúl, distinguió los restos del espejo que Sirius le había regalado la Navidad anterior. Desechando los recuerdos del momento presente, sacó el libro.

Hermione lo cogió y comenzó a pasar páginas, hasta detenerse en la "v". Una vez allí, le señaló una definición.

"**_Velo: _**_(...)Desde este punto de vista el velo no es sino el símbolo de sometimiento a la autoridad del hombre, el símbolo de la renuncia a la vida anterior. El velo simboliza, asimismo, el germen de la luz, la oscuridad tras la que se vislumbra el conocimiento, la iluminación espiritual._"

Harry miró la definición durante unos segundos, sus dos amigos le miraban expectantes.

- ¿Y...? – preguntó Ron.

- ¿Y, qué?

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Es una definición – dijo indiferente – No significa nada.

- Eso no es todo – comentó Hermione de repente.

- Por supuesto que eso no es... Espera un momento, ¿tienes más información?¿Y no me lo has dicho? – Ron parecía ofendido.

- Ron, no tengo que contarte cada pequeño detalle de mi vida.

- Sí, pero la investigación...

Hermione negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

- No me interesa – dijo Harry de inmediato – Sea lo que sea no me interesa.

Había trabajado muy duro para expulsar los pensamientos y recuerdos de Sirius de su memoria, no quería tener falsas esperanzas.

- Seguro que te interesa – contestó Hermione enseñándole otro libro, uno que llevaba en la mano desde que les encontró en la escalera.

- ¡No! No hay nada, ¿vale? No quiero saberlo.

- Harry, esto es imp...

- ¡No! ¿Sabes lo que es importante? Seguir adelante con mi vida, no puedo seguir cayendo en estas trampas del destino.

- Harry...

- Te lo he dicho, no... – Hermione abrió el libro por una página y se lo puso delante de los ojos.

Era una ilustración en blanco y negro. En el dibujo, que ocupaba la mayor parte de la hoja, había un arco de piedra rodeado de gradas, casi como un anfiteatro romano, y, colgando del arco, había un tenue velo negro ondeando al viento con aspecto fantasmagórico.

Sólo había una inscripción en la hoja, al pie de página: "_La senda de Dante_"

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capi. Lo sé, es un poco raro, no sé cómo lo hice pero me lo curré en un solo día.

Los personajes de Jo no son míos, solo para el que no lo sepa.

Necesito muchas reviews, así que el que se lo lea que deje, me da igual lo que ponga, aunque solo ponga hola, el caso es que la reciba. Por favor, por favor, por favor...

tgv: Holaaaaaaaaa. Te lo leíste por fin. Bueno, ya te llamaré, o mejor, llámame tú.

Coralle: Pos ahora mismo no te ubico, se lo preguntaré a Tere... Muchas gracias por la review, no sabía que había tanta gente que se había leído los libros de Hp (bueno, sí que lo sabía, pero es que no sé qué decir). Pues eso, que espero que te haya gustado el capi.

remus-lupin-black-darkg: bueno, pues muchas gracias. Para saber qué es lo que le pasó habrá que esperar un poco.

Ayla Black: Me ofende mucho que compares mi fic con un pulpo. En cuanto a la nota de CC... ya me la pongo yo acorde con mi trabajo, sería muy alta esa nota viniendo de ella.

DracoDormiensNunquamTitilla: Muchas gracias, por los dos reviews, el del otro fic también. Por cierto, que me estuve leyendo tu ficha, felicidades atrasadas. Otra cosa, leí que estabas estudiando biología, ¿qué tal está? Es que es una de mis opciones. Bueno, no te hago perder más tiempo. Hasta pronto.

Yaired: Muchas gracias. Lo de la nota en blanco no lo explico todavía, pero lo tengo pensado para dentro de algún capítulo.

Bueno, el próximo capi será dentro de unos días. Cuando pueda, porque empezamos ahora los exámenes. Muxas gracias por las reviews.


	3. La Divina Comedia

FROM HERE TO HELL

_Capitulo tres: La Divina Comedia_

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Harry señalando la ilustración que Hermione sostenía frente a él.

Ron agarró el libro y se detuvo a mirarlo.

- Es el velo – contestó la morena – O… bueno, técnicamente es un dibujo, pero estoy segura de que es el velo.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – murmuró Ron escrutando la imagen.

- Eso es lo curioso, de una biblioteca muggle.

Harry seguía en silencio.

- Pero no dice lo que es… - dijo el pelirrojo – Sólo esto de la senda de Dante… Por cierto, ¿qué es la senda de Dante?

Hermione respiró hondo, meditando la respuesta.

- No estoy muy segura. Por lo que he podido averiguar es un portal a alguna parte – hizo una pausa – Según algunos libros, las civilizaciones antiguas hacen referencia él, pero con otros nombres. Los egipcios hablan sobre la puerta de Osiris, y los griegos sobre el portal de Hades, pero según las referencias históricas y las descripciones, todos son lo mismo – explicó señalando la imagen.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio. Harry continuó mirando el libro mientras Ron comenzaba a pasar las páginas.

- ¿Estás segura de que no viene nada más?

- Lo he leído tres veces a conciencia, es lo único.

- ¿Y tú qué crees que es?¿Dónde lleva?

Hermione volvió a tomar aire, no muy segura de qué contestar.

- Bueno… Es difícil. Basándome en Dante, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue una especie de acceso al infierno, pero eso es… - se rió nerviosamente – es un poco ridículo, ¿no?

Harry alargó la mano y se acercó el libro, observando el velo y ronzándolo con los dedos.

- ¿Por qué Dante? – preguntó de repente – Quiero decir... – levantó la vista y miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos – Osiris, Hades y... ¿Dante?

- Dante Alighieri – Harry seguía con una expresión de confusión, y la de Ron no era mejor – El poeta italiano – no observó ningún cambio en las caras de sus amigos. Hermione suspiró – Escribió "La Divina Comedia", en ella describía un viaje a través del Purgatorio y el Infierno para, finalmente, llegar al Paraíso.

- ¿Entonces qué?¿Estás sugiriendo que Sirius podría estar en el Infierno? Eso es un consuelo – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Yo no he dicho...

- Pero es lo que estás insinuando.

- Harry... – intervino Ron.

- ¡No! Sirius se ha ido, dejadlo estar, ¿vale? No quiero... No quiero pensar en que puede haber otra salida para encontrarme de nuevo en otro callejón.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del dormitorio, intentando olvidar la información que le habían dado.

Sirius había muerto, no había que darle más vueltas. Se había ido y no iba a volver, ¿verdad?

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas de repente. Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Después de unos segundos se encontraba mejor. Se estaba empezando a hartar de estos mareos momentáneos. Seguramente era por la falta de sueño.

Oyó las voces de Ron y Hermione a su espalda y entró en la primera habitación que encontró. Se quedó escuchando en la puerta hasta que estuvo seguro de que los pasos y las voces de sus amigos estaban lejos.

- ¿Ya se han ido? – preguntó alguien a su espalda.

Harry se dio la vuelta y encontró a Lupin sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, leyendo. "_Genial_" pensó mientras se separaba un poco de la puerta.

- Sí.

Lupin se encogió de hombros y volvió a su libro.

- La verdad es que estoy asombrado – continuó Harry con una sonrisa – Esperaba una especie de charla tipo padre e hijo.

El ex-profesor levantó la vista, marcó la página por la que iba y cerró el libro.

- ¿Eso es lo que querías?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo era una suposición.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero oyó cómo Lupin le llamaba.

- Así que va a haber charla después de todo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Aparte del hecho de que todo el mundo muere a mi paso?

- Eso no es cierto.

- Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy hablando contigo.

Lupin se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta entreabierta, con su libro bajo el brazo, mientras que Harry le observó cruzado de brazos.

- Aunque no quieras verlo hay gente que se preocupa por ti, no deberías dejarlos de lado.

- Tú no sabes lo que quiero ni lo que dejo de querer.

El licántropo cerró la puerta de un golpe seco, pero sin salir de la habitación.

- Genial – murmuró Harry sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto de mí? ¿Qué no te dejara correr hacia la muerte detrás de Sirius? – preguntó de pie en la entrada - ¿Qué no te dejara escoger la opción más fácil? ¿Huir de todo?

Harry le miró fijamente.

- Podría haberle salvado.

- Claro... Y después podrías haber retrocedido en el tiempo y haber evitado que Hitler naciera.

El moreno apartó la mirada.

- ¿Crees de verdad que podrías haber cambiado algo? – continuó, sin perder los nervios.

- ¡Podría haberlo intentado! Habría sido mejor que resignarse y verle morir – exclamó Harry levantándose de su sitio.

- ¿Y piensas que es lo que hice yo? ¿Que no me afectó ver desaparecer a mi mejor amigo? ¿Que no me importó?

- Me voy... – murmuró el moreno.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Lupin no le dejó salir.

- Déjame – susurró.

- No. Querías hablar. Hablemos.

- Lo que quiero es irme. Déjame salir.

Lupin apartó el brazo de la puerta y le dejó paso para salir de la habitación.

Harry pronto se encontró vagando sin rumbo por la casa. ¿Quién se había creído que era? No era un niño indefenso, podría haber evitado lo que le pasó a Sirius, podría haberle salvado... Si Lupin no le hubiera retenido y si Harry no hubiera sido tan estúpido de seguirle el juego a Voldemort... Nada habría pasado...

Levantó la vista para ver por dónde iba. Estaba en un pasillo vacío. Ni puertas, ni cuadros, ni espejos... Nada.

Miró hacia atrás y sopesó la posibilidad de volver sobre sus pasos. Desechó la idea y siguió caminando.

El papel de las paredes era totalmente blanco, tenía cierta semejanza a un hospital.

Al doblar una esquina se encontró frente a frente con una gran puerta de ébano. No tenía picaporte. Levantó la mano y la acercó hasta la puerta, lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar la madera. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos se presionaron contra el ébano la puerta se abrió lenta y silenciosamente.

Harry miró hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Respiró hondo y se adentró en la habitación.

La sala estaba iluminada con velas de llama verde y estaba totalmente vacía, con la excepción de un gran espejo que colgaba de la pared que tenía frente a él.

Se acercó al cristal y tocó la superficie. Parecía normal. De algún modo este espejo le recordó su primer año en Hogwarts y su experiencia con el espejo Erised.

Escudriñó su imagen, era como cualquier otro espejo, y, aun así, notaba algo diferente.

Recorrió con la mirada su reflejo; el pelo, eternamente desordenado; la cara, algo pálida y con la marca de ojeras bajo los ojos... los ojos... Se acercó más al espejo, por un momento le había parecido ver que sus ojos no eran verdes, sino negros. Habría sido un efecto de la luz, en el espejo sus ojos seguían siendo de un verde brillante. Las imágenes de su sueño volvieron a su mente, concretamente los ojos verdes de su madre, yaciendo inerte sobre el suelo...

Movió la cabeza para espantar los recuerdos. Lo que está hecho, hecho está. No se puede volver atrás.

- ¿Harry?

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver quién era. Fuera quien fuera seguramente le habría tomado por loco, mirándose a los ojos a cinco centímetros del espejo...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó de nuevo Tonks.

- Eh... Estaba... buscando el baño – dijo separándose del espejo.

- Pensé que estabas con Ron y Hermione.

- Lo estaba, pero... nos separamos hace un rato y no sabía por dónde ir.

Se dio la vuelta y observó de nuevo la sala.

- ¿Qué es este sitio?

Tonks se encogió de hombros.

- Esta casa no es nuestra, no la conozco entera.

- ¿No es de la Orden? – preguntó el moreno extrañado – Y entonces, ¿de quién es?

La chica volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- Eso lo sabe Dumbledore y pocos más. Es más seguro así – se hizo un silencio algo incómodo - ¿Nos vamos? Molly está preparando tu fiesta.

Harry se sintió de cierto modo más animado. Sería su primera fiesta de cumpleaños...

Tonks salió de la habitación y el chico la siguió. El pasillo parecía extrañamente más luminoso que antes, seguramente por la falta de luz en la sala del espejo.

Caminaron por la mansión hasta que Harry empezó a reconocer algunos de los pasillos y de las habitaciones, finalmente se detuvieron en una en la que no había entrado. Dentro se encontraban ya Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley. La señora Weasley parecía estar en la habitación continua, a juzgar por la discusión que se oía desde la sala.

Ron y Hermione le miraron con cautela, él les ignoró y se sentó en un sofá, al lado de Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó señalando la habitación de la que salían los gritos.

Esta vez fue Fred el que contestó.

- Mamá está intentando convencer a todos de que tu fiesta debería ir antes de la reunión de la Orden.

- ¿Va a haber una reunión?

- Sí – contestó Ginny – Y por lo que parece a mamá no le hace demasiada gracia que te dejen participar.

- Espera un momento, ¿qué me dejan qué?

- ¿No lo sabías? Dumbledore insistió en que lo mejor sería que conocieras algo de información, no toda pero...

- ¿Y vosotros habéis estado en las otras reuniones? – preguntó en general.

- En las importantes no – dijo Hermione – Pero nos han dejado entrar en alguna.

- ¿Y en esta?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Quién sabe.

- ¿Y qué dijeron en las reuniones en las que estuvisteis?

Hermione pareció meditar la respuesta antes de contestar.

- Bueno... Nada realmente importante. No conseguimos averiguar nada sobre las próximas misiones o sobre el paradero de Voldemort, pero estuvimos hablando sobre la técnica del satélite y eso...

- ¿Y esta reunión? ¿Sabéis de qué van a hablar?

- Supongo que contestarán a tus preguntas – contestó Ginny.

En ese momento la señora Weasley salió de la habitación murmurando cosas y sin prestar atención a los chicos. No parecía muy contenta.

- ¡Molly! – gritó Lupin yendo tras ella. Cuando la vio desaparecer por la puerta puso los ojos en blanco.

Entonces notó a Harry, Hermione y los Weasley sentados en el sofá. Harry evitó el contacto visual directo, pero el licántropo no pareció inmutarse.

- ¿Por qué no vais al estudio? – preguntó mirando a nadie en particular – Hay una reunión dentro de quince minutos.

- ¿Todos? – preguntó Ginny extrañada.

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- Os lo van a contar de todas maneras, así que...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, todos los demás la imitaron. Lupin salió de la habitación llamando a la señora Weasley.

- ¿Dónde está el estudio? – preguntó Harry. A primera vista se diría que la conversación con sus amigos no había sucedido, aunque Ron y Hermione seguían mirándole con cautela.

Le recordó al año anterior, parecía que creían que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

Siguió a sus amigos a través de los pasillos, a Harry le parecían todos iguales, pero ellos parecían manejarse bastante bien en ellos.

Entraron en una habitación amplia, no había más que una pequeña mesa al fondo, y sin embargo estaba plagada de sillas. Varios miembros de la Orden estaban ya allí, y más seguían llegando. Pudo distinguir a Samara hablando con el chico que le había presentado Tonks. Hablando del rey de Roma... En ese momento Tonks se acercó a ellos y le susurró en el oído algo a Samara, que le miró un momento y en seguida apartó la mirada.

Harry eligió un sitio centrado al lado de Ron, que se había colocado junto a Hermione. No les dijo nada a ninguno, y esperaba que no volvieran a sacar el tema de Sirius.

Bill y Fleur entraron al poco tiempo en la sala y se sentaron juntos en un rincón. Harry miró el reloj, no quedarían más de dos minutos para que empezara, aunque claro, estas cosas no eran exactas.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, los señores Weasley, Lupin y Kingsley Shakebolt entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

La mayor parte de las personas que había dentro seguían hablando entre sí, pero al poco tiempo las voces se fueron apagando.

- ¿Por qué se supone que nos hemos reunido hoy? – preguntó Hestia Jones desde el final de la sala.

- Sólo es una reunión de reconocimiento... – contestó el señor Weasley – Y el profesor Dumbledore quiere que Harry tenga algunas respuestas.

Dumbledore... Seguro que intentaba redimirse, pensó Harry. Su respeto por el mago había decaído bastante desde la pelea en el Ministerio.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó Lupin - ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué ha estado pasando desde que me fui? ¿Ha habido más ataques? ¿O sólo esa explosión?

- Considerando la situación en la que se encuentra, Voldemort – algunas personas se estremecieron cuando el señor Weasley pronunció el nombre – ha estado relativamente tranquilo. No ha habido ningún asesinato en masa, nada que llame demasiado la atención, sin embargo ha habido varias muertes aisladas.

- ¿Varias muertes? Pero en el Profeta no aparecía nada sobre ello.

El señor Weasley sonrió débilmente.

- El Ministro de Magia lo ha tapado todo. Se encuentra en un momento de su carrera demasiado difícil como para demostrar que Voldemort está fuera de control.

- Pero la explosión... – comenzó Ron.

- La explosión apareció incluso en las noticias muggles, no había posibilidad de taparlo – dijo Lupin.

- ¿Fugde sigue sin colaborar en lo de Voldemort? – continuó Harry.

- Digamos... que no ha recibido muy buena prensa desde que el Profeta destapó que había vuelto.

- ¿Quiénes han sido las muertes aisladas?

- Dos miembros de la Orden: Colleen Reyns y Kevin Salesman – enumeró Kingsley – y cuatro miembros del Ministerio.

- ¿Por qué les mató?

Los miembros de la Orden se miraron entre sí, puede que tuviera la respuesta a algunas preguntas, pero desde luego no iban a contarle más de lo que necesitara saber.

- Verás... – comenzó a decir Lupin, pero un sonido interrumpió la reunión.

Era una melodía, Harry la había oído antes, durante el verano se había dedicado a escuchar programas de música muggle. La canción era "_Going under_", del grupo Evanescence.

Samara se llevó la mano a un bolsillo y sacó un pequeño objeto, la música se hizo más fuerte cuando el móvil estuvo fuera. Algo ruborizada lo atendió la llamada desde un lado de la habitación.

- Verás Harry, - prosiguió Lupin – no podemos darte toda la información, por mucho que queramos.

Harry oyó cómo su ex profesor seguía hablando, pero decidió prestar más atención a la conversación de Samara que escuchar excusas que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

- Kendra, tranquilízate. ¿Qué ha pasado? – la chica hablaba en bajo y Lupin seguía con su explicación – Estoy en medio de una reunión, ¿no puede esperar? – hizo un pequeño silencio – En serio, ahora no tengo... espera, ¿qué? ¿De dónde has sacado esa información? – volvió a quedarse en silencio – ¿Estás segura? Vale, escucha, no se lo cuentes a nadie más. Llama a Sylver y compara la información – hizo una pausa – Vale. Tú avísala, no hay que correr riesgos. Adios – dijo y colgó el teléfono.

- Dumbledore quiere que seas consciente de la situación, pero comprende que hay cosas que ni siquiera conocen los miembros de la Orden – Harry miró confuso a Lupin. ¿Había seguido hablando?

- Claro... Lo comprendo – contestó el chico, no muy seguro de lo que comprendía.

Samara se acercó a Lupin y le susurró algo al oído. Lupin asintió levemente y Samara volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Kingsley.

Harry se lo pensó un momento, estaba seguro de que no responderían a ninguna pregunta importante que tuviera que hacerles.

- ¿Qué medidas está tomando la Orden? He visto que hay más miembros.

- La Orden del Fénix sigue siendo una organización secreta, pero debido a que la amenaza de Voldemort haya adquirido más credibilidad hemos podido captar más miembros.

El chico se quedó en silencio, así que los demás decidieron que no debía tener más preguntas.

La reunión continuó sin ninguna información importante, sólo discusiones sobre los posibles mortífagos responsables del ataque y los avances con el satélite. Al terminar, Harry, se sentía tan perdido con respecto a Voldemort como al principio.

El enfado de la señora Weasley pareció disminuir gradualmente en cuanto pudo ponerse manos a la obra de nuevo con la fiesta.

Harry intentó evitar a la mayor parte de la gente, era mareante estar en una habitación con tanta gente tratándole como si fuera de cristal. La historia de su desmayo de por la mañana había corrido como la pólvora, y nadie parecía saber a qué era debido. Recibía miradas de reojo de la mayoría de las personas que había en la sala, personas a las que, en su mayor parte, no conocía. Parecía que susurraban cada vez que pasaban a su lado.

Harto de sus ataques de paranoia decidió salir. Se adentró de nuevo por los pasillos de la casa, fijándose en el camino para poder volver. Cuando giró una esquina distinguió una mata de pelo pelirrojo apoyada en una puerta.

- ¿Ginny?

Ginny se dio la vuelta y le miró con sorpresa a la vez que enrojecía un poco.

- Shhhhh – dijo llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Harry pudo distinguir que tenía una de las orejas extensibles de Sortilegios Weasley.

La chica volvió a inclinarse sobre la puerta y le extendió otra oreja extensible. Harry dudó un momento antes de colocársela y colocarse al lado de Ginny.

- ¿Y es una información segura? – la voz parecía corresponder a la de Lupin.

- Bueno, es mi prima. Tiendo a fiarme de mi familia – respondió otra persona. Harry la identificó como Samara.

- ¿Y qué crees que querían conseguir matándolas?

- No lo sé, te juro que no había oído los nombres de Mary Carston y Jenna y Karen Lyons en mi vida, pero eso no excluye que pertenecieran a la Orden.

- ¿No hay ningún tipo de registro?

- ¿Tenéis un registro de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix? – contestó Samara sarcásticamente.

- Pero no tiene ningún sentido... ¿Por qué iba a tener Voldemort algo contra la Orden de Diana? Nunca habéis hecho nada que pueda incumbirle.

- No lo sé... Quizá sea algo que hemos descubierto... o que teme que podamos descubrir.

- Puede que sepa que colaboráis con nosotros... – sugirió Lupin.

- Pero, si quisiera atacaros directamente lo habría hecho, ¿por qué se arriesgaría a una explosión en un sitio público?

- Bueno, a primera vista las víctimas no tenían nada en común, y si nadie a parte de vosotros sabe que pertenecían a la Orden...

- Aun así sería sospechoso, y la Orden de Diana lo terminaría descubriendo, si no quería que nadie lo supiese no lo habría hecho.

- ¿Crees que podría ser un mensaje?¿Algo así como: apartaros de mi camino?

- Podría. Dumbledore debería saberlo.

- Sí, pero no deberíamos arriesgarnos a que intercepten la lechuza.

- ¿Quién ha hablado aquí de una lechuza? Todavía no sé cómo podéis confiar en esos pájaros, tardan días en llevar un mensaje y cualquiera puede interceptarlos.

- ¿Y qué sugieres? – preguntó Lupin armándose de paciencia.

- No lo sé, si tuvierais internet podría mandar un correo, pero como seguís con eso de las palomas mensajeras...

- No son palomas, está demostrado que las lechuzas funcionan, y son buenas mascotas.

- Por esa regla de tres puedo mandar a mi gato a que le dé el recado.

- ¿Por qué siempre consigues cambiar de tema? Se supone que estábamos discutiendo sobre el mensaje.

- Y seguimos discutiendo sobre el mensaje. Si mandamos una lechuza podemos olvidarnos del secretismo de la Orden de Diana y del factor sorpresa.

Harry casi pudo imaginarse a Lupin encogiéndose de hombros.

- Entonces enviaremos a alguien.

- ¿A quién?

- Podría ser Arthur, es de confianza.

Siguieron hablando al mismo tiempo que Harry y Ginny podían sentir sus pasos acercándose a la puerta. Los dos se apartaron para evitar ser descubiertos.

Corrieron hacia la habitación contigua y permanecieron allí hasta que oyeron las voces alejarse.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiando? – preguntó Harry.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Desde que llegamos aquí, normalmente la gente se muestra muy reacia a darme información.

- Así que ya sabías algo sobre la Orden de Diana...

- Poco. Sé qué es, y sé por qué está Samara aquí. ¿Y tú? No pareces sorprendido.

- Bueno... me enteré esta mañana. Samara me lo dijo.

- Espera, ¿te lo contó? ¿Por qué a mí no me cuenta nadie nada?

Harry sonrió.

- Deberíamos ir a la fiesta antes de que alguien nos eche de menos.

- Con ese alguien te refieres a mi madre, ¿verdad?

- A ella y a todos los que no me han quitado el ojo de encima en todo el día.

Comprobaron si había alguien en el pasillo antes de salir de nuevo y se dirigieron al salón, donde ya no quedaban más que la familia Weasley y algunos miembros conocidos de la Orden.

Ojoloco Moody debía de haber llegado hace poco y estaba hablando con Bill y el señor Weasley, mientras tanto, al fondo de la sala, Tonks hablaba con Fleur. ¿Habría ingresado ya en la Orden del Fénix? Debía de haber ingresado oficialmente si se había quedado a la reunión.

Hermione y Ron se acercaron a Harry y a Ginny y todos hablaron como si nada hubiera pasado. No mencionaron el velo, ni Ginny ni Harry mencionaron lo que habían escuchado.

La fiesta comenzó y casi se podía olvidar el ambiente de la guerra, casi se podía olvidar los constantes murmullos y miradas que dirigían hacia él.

Harry se encontró de pronto maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber continuado discutiendo lo de Sirius con sus amigos. Pese a haberse convencido a sí mismo de que no se podía hacer nada ya, en su interior sabía que todo era una hipocresía, una manera de evitar sus propios sentimientos. La verdad es que sentía curiosidad por el velo, y sentía curiosidad por saber lo que le había pasado a su padrino. Y, quizá, lo que más sentía era algo que le empujaba a hablar con sus amigos, a averiguar todo lo que pudiera. La esperanza.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capi. No pasa nada muy interesante, pero es un capítulo... Es un poco más corto que los otros dos, pero intentaré remediarlo en el próximo.

Siento haber tardado, aparte del bloqueo del escritor he tenido poco tiempo para escribir, pero he tenido mucho tiempo para montar toda la línea argumental, y tengo preparada la última escena del penúltimo capítulo. ¿A que soy rara? La verdad es que la línea argumental sí que está, pero me queda decidir si dejo que Harry sobreviva para el final, ¿vosotros qué creéis? Es broma.

Bueno, recordaros que dejéis muchas reviews.

Yaired: Lo de internet lo voy a dejar. He decidido no complicarme y hacer que suceda directamente en 2004/2005, así tengo la información más al alcance de la mano. Remmie todavía sale menos de lo que me gustaría, pero está. ¿Sabes lo difícil que resulta llamarle Lupin después de haber escrito dos fics de los merodeadores? Tendré que cambiar eso. Sirius... mmm... Sobre Sirius no puedo decir nada, pero, de momento, lo mencionaré muy a menudo. Lo de la Orden de Diana, no eclipsará a la Orden del Fénix, pero tiene un papel importante en la historia argumental, o por lo menos su cometido tiene un papel importante, después de todo soy consciente de que los que luchan con Voldie son los de la Orden del Fénix. Los exámenes bien, gracias, aunque todavía me quedan el lunes y el martes. Muchas gracias por la review.

Ayla Black: Hola, ya te llamaré para lo de quedar, el domingo no sé si podré llamarte pq me voy de bautizo, pero lo intentaré. Ciao.

miranda evans: Muchas gracias. En cuanto a lo del romance no lo sé. Influyen dos factores importantes: 1º que no me gusta Harry, por lo que soy reacia a ponerle pareja, pero todo depende de lo inspirada que esté. 2º no me gusta demasiado escribir romance, soy más de drama, aunque como ya he dicho, depende lo inspirada que esté. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.


	4. Recuerdos

FROM HERE TO HELL

_Capítulo cuatro: Recuerdos_

- Dios, que sueño – dijo Ron tumbándose en su cama.

Harry no contestó, sino que se limitó a ordenar sus regalos. Ninguno era demasiado grande, pero la mayoría eran de gente que no conocía o con la que no había cruzado más de dos palabras, póngase el ejemplo de Hestia Jones. Amontonó al fondo una gran pila de libros, porque eso era lo que predominaba, libros. Debían de haberle confundido con Hermione.

- ¿No te vas a acostar? – preguntó su amigo.

- Últimamente tengo problemas para dormir – Ron sólo asintió y dejó el tema aparte.

- ¿Vas a pensar sobre lo que te dijimos?

Harry respiró hondo.

- No lo sé.

- Vamos, sabes tan bien como yo que quieres investigarlo, ¿qué podría salir mal?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

- No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas. Si fuera tan sencillo la Orden ya lo habría descubierto.

- La Orden ni siquiera se ha molestado en investigar.

Harry se dio la vuelta y siguió recogiendo sus regalos y guardando cosas en su baúl. No le apetecía hablar del tema.

- ¿Qué tal has pasado el verano? – volvió a preguntar Ron.

- Ha sido... molesto. Sin información, sin amigos, sin Quidditch... como todos los veranos.

- Oh... – Ron pareció darse por aludido y no dijo nada más.

Esperó sentado en su cama hasta que estuvo convencido de que su amigo estaba dormido. En cierto modo le envidiaba. Él no tenía que soportar las pesadillas, él no tenía que soportar los constantes intentos de asesinato, las muertes a su alrededor y las profecías que decidían sobre su destino. Su vida era sencilla, una gran familia que le quería y la suficiente información como para no darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba en el mundo. "_La ignorancia es la felicidad_" pensó tristemente.

Se levantó y se sentó en la ventana, observando la luna. Cuarto menguante, Lupin debía estar contento. Apoyó la cabeza contra la fría pared de piedra e intentó alejar los pensamientos de su mente. La vida es mucho más sencilla si no piensas en ella. Podía oír el silencio, un silencio impenetrable, ningún sonido que disturbase el momento. Cerró los párpados poco a poco y se introdujo en la quietud de la noche...

- _Sirius, suéltale, es un niño no una pelota._

_El chico de pelo negro y ojos grises puso una extraña mueca de decepción, como un niño al que le prohíben jugar con un juguete nuevo, y dejó de lanzar al niño de casi un año al aire._

- _Como si se me fuera a caer – replicó a otro chico, de pelo castaño claro y ojos color ambar, que puso los ojos en blanco._

_Una chica pelirroja, Lily, se acercó y cogió a su hijo en brazos._

- _Remus tiene razón. Si sigues así conseguirás que se aficione a volar, y así sólo conseguirá huesos rotos._

- _Pues claro que se aficionará a volar, y será Buscador en el equipo de Hogwarts – dijo el chico moreno y con gafas que acababa de entrar en la casa. Se acercó a Lily y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Me he perdido algo?_

- _Sirius casi ha pensado, pero en el último momento se ha echado para atrás._

- _Eso ha dolido Moony – contestó Sirius llevándose la mano al corazón._

_Lily se rió y, por consiguiente, Harry también._

- _Mira, tiene tu mismo sentido del humor Padfoot – comentó James. Cuando dejó todas las bolsas que traía en las manos fue hacia su mujer y cogió al niño._

- _¿Sabéis? Si le tenéis todo el día en brazos no andará nunca – dijo Remus. James le ignoró y se dedicó a lanzar a su hijo al aire._

_La pelirroja negó con la cabeza al ver a su marido y se volvió hacia los otros dos ocupantes de la sala._

- _¿Sabéis por qué no ha venido Peter?_

- _Había quedado con su novia o algo así – contestó Sirius tumbándose en el sofá – Últimamente queda mucho con su novia. Deben ir en serio. _

_Lily dirigió una última mirada a James._

- _Vale ya. Vas a marear a Harry – interceptó al niño y lo dejó en el parque._

- _Pero si le gustaba..._

- _Escucha, ha comido hace poco, y no quiero que empiece a vomitar por toda la habitación, ¿entendido? – James hizo un puchero y Lily empezó a reír._

_Remus miró el reloj mientras los tortolitos seguía con sus gestos, se acercó a una de las sillas y cogió su abrigo._

- _Lo siento, me tengo que ir._

- _¿Tan pronto? Pero si acabo de llegar – objetó James, agarrando de la cintura a Lily._

- _Tengo una entrevista de trabajo... o una poco agradable charla con una persona antes de que me diga que no tengo el puesto. Depende de cómo se tome lo del hombre lobo._

_Se dirigió hacia la puerta._

- _Suerte – dijo Lily, mientras los demás se despedían._

_Sirius se incorporó en el sofá y le siguió con la mirada por la ventana. Cuando desapareció del punto de mira se volvió hacia sus amigos._

- _¿Habéis pensado lo del conjuro?_

- _No sé si será lo mejor, Sirius... – comenzó Lily._

- _Tranquilo, Sirius, tenemos tiempo, al menos hasta Septiembre, para pensarlo._

- _Deberíais considerarlo, Dumbledore cree que es lo mejor, y hasta se ofreció para el puesto de Guardián._

_Lily negó con la cabeza._

- _Sigue sin gustarme la idea. Aunque fuera Dumbledore quien guardara el secreto. No hemos hecho nada malo, no deberíamos tener que escondernos._

_Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, y el único sonido que se oía en la habitación eran la pequeñas palabras mal formadas de Harry._

- _Si decidís hacerlo... – empezó a decir Sirius – tengo una sugerencia – los otros dos le miraron con atención – Quizá... el Guardián debería ser Peter._

_James le miró extrañado._

- _¿Peter? ¿Por qué no tú?_

- _Piensa en esto objetivamente James. Si descubren lo del hechizo seré la primera persona a por quien vayan, yo me llevaría el secreto a la tumba James, pero ¿y si consiguen que se lo diga? Es un riesgo que no podríamos correr. Nunca sospecharían de Peter, es demasiado... cobarde para ser el Guardián._

- _Precisamente por eso deberías ser tú. ¿Y si descubren que es Peter? Es nuestro amigo, pero se quebraría antes que tú._

- _Nunca sospecharían de Peter, créeme, es una apuesta segura._

- _¿Y Remus? – sugirió Lily, al ver que estaba olvidada en la conversación._

- _No deberíamos preocuparle con eso ahora – dijo despreocupadamente Sirius. Demasiado despreocupadamente._

- _¿Entonces..._

Un intenso resplandor rojo iluminó la escena, y Harry sintió cómo alguien le golpeaba en el brazo.

- ¿Harry? – abrió poco a poco los ojos y distinguió el pelo rojo de su amigo - ¿Has dormido aquí?

Harry le miró extrañado. ¿Aquí? De pronto notó su espalda presionada contra el muro, y notó cómo, prácticamente, había perdido la sensibilidad en todos sus músculos.

- Creo que sí – dijo incorporándose y estirándose para recuperar la circulación - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las once y media. Hermione se pasó por aquí hace cosa de una hora para ver si te habías despertado. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

El moreno suprimió un bostezo y se dirigió a su cama.

- Me quedé dormido.

Ron le miró extrañado, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

- Te espero abajo, el desayuno ya estará listo – se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar se giró de nuevo hacia él – Te sabes el camino, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió y observó a su amigo abandonar la habitación. Se sentó en la cama, repasando todo lo que había pasado en su sueño. Extraño, muy extraño. Era la primera vez que revivía un recuerdo de este tipo. La cicatriz no le dolía, por lo que no parecía haber sido una estrategia de Voldemort.

Todo había sido tan real... Sus padres, Sirius... Siempre se había preguntado cómo era Sirius antes de Azkaban, aparte de algunas fotos no tenía ningún dato sobre él, podría haber estado casado o haber sido auror... y él no sabía nada sobre su pasado. Ni siquiera sabía nada sobre su propio pasado... No recordaba haber pasado ningún momento con sus padres, a pesar de que lo había hecho, no recordaba nada de lo que los niños deben recordar de su familia.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Lo hecho, hecho está. Esa parecía ser su frase favorita esta semana.

Permaneció así durante unos cuantos minutos, vaciando su mente. No quería recordar. Cuando hubo ahuyentado las imágenes que entraban constantemente en su mente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"_Otra vez con gente. La misma gente que me considera inválido. Inválido y vulnerable. Seguramente me habré enfrentado con Voldemort y salido indemne más veces que ellos, y aun así me siguen tratando como una figura de cristal. Como si no pudiera entender lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Como si no supiera lo que me depara el futuro_". Caminó lentamente, sumido en sus pensamientos y con la mente no lo suficientemente despejada como para esquivar las paredes.

Cuando consiguió llegar al salón de nuevo sólo había tres personas desayunando: Ron, Ginny y Tonks.

Tonks llevaba el pelo a la altura de la oreja y de un color negro azulado, mientras que sus ojos eran de color gris pálido. Tenía cierta semejanza con Sirius, Harry se preguntó si ése sería su verdadero aspecto.

Ginny le saludó con la cabeza cuando le vio, y acto seguido bostezó.

- ¿Tostadas? – preguntó Tonks algo dormida y levantándose de la mesa.

Harry tardó un tiempo en asimilar la pregunta y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Alguien de aquí ha dormido hoy? – dijo Ginny para los dos ocupantes que quedaban en la mesa.

- Sí, ¿tú no? – contestó Ron sonriente.

- Eso es una pregunta retórica, ¿verdad? – suprimió otro bostezo – No sé cómo habéis podido dormir con tanto calor. Empiezo a pensar que el recalentamiento de la Tierra se ha adelantado.

En ese momento Tonks volvió a entrar en la sala, con un plato con dos tostadas. Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa y se echó zumo en su vaso.

- Puede que estén un poco frías, pero la cocina no es mi fuerte – dijo Tonks, cogiendo el plato del que había estado desayunando antes y llevándoselo a la cocina.

Cuando Harry probó las tostadas pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, estaban frías, pero el rugido de su estómago le incitó a comer.

- ¿Y tus padres Ron? Ayer la casa estaba llena de gente y ahora estamos tres.

- Cuatro – dijo otra voz desde la puerta.

Hermione avanzó por la sala hasta sentarse en una silla vacía al lado de Ron.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Ron.

- En la biblioteca.

- ¿Por qué no hay nadie más aquí? – volvió a preguntar Harry.

- Oh... sí que hay más gente. Bueno, una persona. Samara todavía está durmiendo.

Harry la miró extrañado.

- ¿Durmiendo? Son casi las doce.

- Sí, pero ayer se quedó hasta las cuatro de la mañana o así con lo del satélite – explicó la morena.

- Qué ganas... – murmuró Ginny.

- El caso es que los demás están de misión – dijo Ron – Todos. George, Fred, Bill, Lupin... Todos menos nosotros.

Decidió que lo mejor sería comer, ya se preocuparía de la situación mundial en otro momento. Distinguió El Profeta en el extremo de la mesa.

- ¿Me lo pasas? – le preguntó a Ron.

El pelirrojo alargó la mano y le dio el periódico. Harry le dio las gracias y lo abrió de par en par para ver los artículos.

No aparecía nada demasiado importante, al parecer querían incrementar todas las horas de clase en diez minutos, lo que le pareció como una soberana estupidez, y retrasar el fin del curso (otra soberana estupidez). Recorrió por encima el periódico, pensando que no iba a encontrar ningún artículo que mereciera la pena cuando vio un titular que llamó su atención.

"**_Rumores de cesión del cargo de Ministro de Magia_**

_por Kerr Harris, reportero del Profeta._

Durante el último verano, todo tipo de rumores han corrido sobre el actual Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fugde. El hecho de haber encubierto la vuelta de Voldemort encolerizó al pueblo, que hasta ahora le había seguido fielmente. Aunque todavía no hay ninguna prueba contundente de que Voldemort planee más ataques, Inglaterra, está preocupada por la capacidad de adaptación de Fugde. Muchos no creen que le resulte posible combatir al Señor de la Oscuridad, y mucho menos vencerle.

_Debido a todos estos rumores, algunas fuentes bastante fiables, aseguran que el consejo del Wizengamot ha pedido la dimisión de Fugde y ofrecido el cargo a Albus Dumbledore, que recordemos fue expulsado del consejo el año anterior debido a que se le creía incapacitado._

_Según un sondeo realizado, al menos el sesenta y siete por ciento de la población estaría de acuerdo en que Dumbledore, actual director del colegio Hogwarts, les representara y defendiera como nación, y por lo menos, un setenta y nueve por ciento le cree capaz de hacer frente a Voldemort. _

_Los aliados del Ministro de Magia desaparecen como el hielo en una ola de calor, ya sólo queda esperar por una confirmación de la noticia que parecía evidente desde el inicio del verano. Una cosa es segura, no podremos sobrevivir a la guerra a base de mentiras y, a manos de Fugde, eso es lo que vamos a obtener."_

Harry apartó la vista del periódico.

- ¿Van a destituir a Fugde? – preguntó confuso - ¿Desde cuando había rumores de cambio de Ministro de Magia?

- Bueno… - comenzó Hermione – Era bastante evidente, ¿no? – miró el periódico - ¿Ya es oficial?

- ¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme de las cosas? – prosiguió sin hacerle caso.

- Deberías leer con más atención el periódico – contestó la chica abriendo el periódico para leer el artículo.

El moreno volvió a su desayuno. La verdad es que era normal que pidieran la dimisión de Fugde, se negó durante todo un año a creer que Voldemort había regresado, y una de sus empleadas había intentado matarle… eso no realzaría su carrera. Se preguntó quién sería el próximo Ministro si Fugde desaparecía del Ministerio.

Alguien abrió la puerta.

- Hola – saludó Samara yéndose a sentar en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Parecía demasiado alegre como para haberse acabado de despertar - ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

- Lo que te hagas, yo me voy a dormir – dijo Tonks bostezando y saliendo de la sala.**__**

- ¿No ha dormido?**__**

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Dijo que tenía que ordenar unos papeles antes de irse a dormir, supongo que le habrá llevado tiempo – contestó Ginny.

Samara dejó el tema aparte y se acercó la taza de café, al observar que no había nada de comida en la mesa se levantó a buscar algo.

Todos estaban en silencio, Ginny de cansancio y los demás sin saber qué decir. Cuando Ron abrió la boca para comunicar algo, se oyó un golpe.

Harry se dio la vuelta y pudo distinguir tres lechuzas blancas esperando a que se las dejaran pasar.

Hermione se levantó y abrió la ventana. Los pájaros revolotearon por la habitación hasta pararse frente a sus destinatarios.

Harry miró la dirección del sobre con curiosidad. Hogwarts. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, seguida de un terrible sentimiento de angustia y nerviosismo. Los resultados de los T.I.M.O. s. Esos resultados decidían si se convertiría en auror o no. Tragó saliva y miró a los lados.

Ron estaba pálido y miraba el sobre por todos los lados, mientras que Ginny se había colocado al lado de Hermione para ver los resultados cuando los abriera.

- ¿No vais a abrirlos? – preguntó Samara entrando de nuevo en la habitación dando un mordisco a una manzana.

Harry respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a su sobre.

- ¿A la vez? – oyó preguntar a Ron.

Asintió y procedió a abrir la carta. Le temblaba la mano, su único plan de futuro (aparte de sobrevivir a la batalla con Voldemort) era convertirse en auror, si no lo conseguía…

El sobre contenía dos hojas.

"_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Como ya habrá adivinado, esta carta contiene los resultados de sus Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria. Dependiendo del resultado de sus exámenes será capaz de decidir una carrera y un trabajo futuro._

_También deseamos recordarle que el nuevo curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería comienza el próximo día uno de Septiembre._

_Le deseamos suerte con los resultados y que pase un buen verano._

_Atentamente,_

Profesora M. McGonagall Subdirectora" 

Bueno, no había mucho misterio con esa carta, lo importante eran los resultados de la siguiente.

"_A continuación se le comunicarán los resultados de los exámenes realizados a finales de Junio._

- _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Excelente_

- _Historia de la Magia: Aceptable_

- _Herbología: Aceptable_

- _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Excelente_

- _Adivinación: Insuficiente_

- _Encantamientos: Supera las expectativas_

- _Pociones: Supera las expectativas_

- _Astronomía: Aceptable_

- _Transformaciones: Supera las expectativas_

_Esperamos que los resultados hayan sido satisfactorios._"

Harry releyó otra vez la carta.

- Creo que han escrito mal la mía – comentó. Ron y Hermione levantaron la vista de sus propios papeles.

- ¿Perdón?

- Me han puesto un Supera las expectativas en Pociones. No me daba la media.

Sus amigos le miraron extrañados.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, a caballo regalado no le mires los dientes – dijo Ron.

- Eso es un buen apoyo moral, Ron – contestó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se dirigió hacia Harry – Harry, si tu nota pone eso es porque te lo merecías. ¿Qué más has tenido?

Harry le cambió la carta, y pudo comprobar que Hermione había conseguido Excelente en todas sus notas excepto en Astronomía, en la que había conseguido un Supera las expectativas. Harry recordó ese examen, Umbrigde y sus "amigos" habían atacado a Hagrid y ellos habían visto todo el espectáculo desde la torre de Astronomía.

- ¿A ver? – preguntó Ron. Harry se intercambió la carta de Hermione con la del pelirrojo.

Prácticamente habían tenido la misma calificación en todo, excepto que en Pociones había obtenido un Aceptable en lugar de un Supera las expectativas.

- ¿Qué tal las notas? – preguntó Samara.

Harry dio un pequeño salto en su silla, prácticamente había olvidado que seguía allí. Todos contestaron según sus resultados.

- ¿Qué habéis tenido en Historia de la Magia? – preguntó casualmente.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry.

Samara se encogió de hombros.

- Por nada. Creo que voy a ver si Tonks ha conseguido llegar despierta a su habitación – comentó levantándose – Enhorabuena.

Entre tanto Ginny se había hecho con las cartas y las leía con interés.

- ¿De verdad son tan difíciles? – preguntó con miedo. Los demás eludieron la pregunta – Vale, ignorar a la pequeña.

- En realidad es cuestión de constancia – dijo Hermione.

No pasaron ni cuarenta minutos hasta que llegaron las lechuzas de toda la familia Weasley felicitándoles por los resultados. Seguramente habían recibido también una copia de las notas.

Pasaron el resto del día explorando la mansión. Al contrario que Gimmauld Place, la casa no rezumaba maldad por los cuatro costados, sino una extraña sensación de quietud y tranquilidad. Hermione les hizo detenerse especialmente en la biblioteca, que estaba llena de libros antiguos y primeras ediciones, y también de libros escritos por autores muggles.

El resto de las habitaciones no contenía nada más interesante que muebles de aspecto victoriano y algún que otra muestra del trabajo con el satélite. El último lugar al que accedieron fue el ático. Para ser una habitación sin acceso al exterior estaba bastante bien iluminada. No era como los desvanes de las películas en los que aparecen los muebles cubiertos de polvo o de una sábana blanca para inspirar temor. La sala estaba llena de estanterías y cajas, la mayoría de madera, y espejos. Muchos espejos. Todos tenían un marco plateado con imágenes de lunas nuevas en tonos azules. Ninguno de ellos era demasiado grande, no llegarían si quiera al medio metro los más grandes.

Intentaron abrir algunas de las cajas (ignorando los comentarios de Hermione sobre la intimidad) pero no consiguieron forzar la cerradura. En esos momentos es cuando se notaba el parecido de los dos Weasleys con sus hermanos mayores.

- ¿Habéis terminado? – preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

Ginny y Ron se dieron la vuelta para tapar la caja que estaban intentando forzar y le ofrecieron a Lupin su mejor sonrisa falsa, después de todo, era su ex-profesor.

- No estábamos haciendo nada malo – dijo rápidamente la pelirroja.

- Claro... – contestó Lupin poco convencido, luego se dirigió a los demás – Deberíais bajar, Molly está preparando una fiesta. Otra vez.

Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron y murmuró algo así como: te lo dije, cuando pasó a su lado. El licántropo les guió escaleras abajo hasta el salón para que "no se perdieran".

Harry aún esperaba una oportunidad para hablar con sus amigos a solas acerca de lo de Sirius, quizá no debería haber desaprovechado la última oportunidad en la que Ron intentó hablar con él. Se estaba pasando con sus amigos, ellos no tenían la culpa... aunque, era normal que quisiera estar solo, ¿no? ¿Por qué nadie podía entender eso? Dios, todo era tan confuso... Sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas. Maldita ola de calor, ¿es que no iba a pasar un solo día en el que consiguiera librarse de las migrañas?

Cuando entró en el salón, toda la familia Weasley estaba presente. Todos menos Percy. No parecía querer admitir que había cometido un error, aunque las relaciones con sus padres ya se estaban suavizando. Ron había recibido una carta suya felicitándole por las notas.

Tonks estaba en una esquina de la sala, conversando con Fleur. Nada más divisar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, la señora Weasley, le envolvió en un abrazo. Siempre había sido una persona muy emocional, el señor Weasley se limitó a estrecharles la mano y darle un abrazo a su hijo.

Dos fiestas en dos días... ¿Es que nadie podía entender que no estaba muy sociable? Después de veinte minutos se escabulló, al menos nadie murmuraba en torno a él, como la noche anterior... Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos, intentando imaginarse lejos de allí...

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con Lupin. Asintió levemente, pero no dijo nada, después de todo no quería continuar con su última conversación.

- No te gustan las fiestas, ¿eh?

- La verdad es que no demasiado. Hay demasiada gente.

- Te entiendo – dijo apoyándose en la pared, a su lado – Una habitación con más de cinco personas mirándote de reojo puede ser agotador.

Harry le miró extrañado, parecía como si hablara por propia experiencia.

- ¿Qué esperan? ¿Que me rompa de repente? – preguntó en voz alta.

- Bueno... Las personas tienden a exagerar lo que no entienden.

- Estoy harto de que la gente piense que no me puedo valer por mí mismo. Creo que ya lo he demostrado.

- No puedes impedir que la gente se preocupe por ti.

Harry se rió un poco.

- La gente lleva cinco años preocupándose por mí. Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, y los demás no parecen darse cuenta de qué es lo que cambia.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos.

- ¿Cómo es que tú no estás ahí dentro? – preguntó Harry de repente.

Lupin suspiró.

- Mucha gente para mí. Nunca he sido una persona muy sociable – hizo una pausa y se separó de la pared – Aunque tú sí que deberías estar dentro, después de todo es tu fiesta.

- ¿Y perderme el aburrimiento de estar aquí sin hacer nada? Sería una pena.

- Eres todo lo contrario de tu padre.

Harry le miró confuso.

- ¿Perdón?

- A James le encantaba que le prestaran atención a todas horas, cogió esa mala manía de Sirius. La verdad es que era todo lo contrario de ellos, no sé cómo terminaron siendo mis mejores amigos.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Harry debatiendo consigo mismo si debía decir algo o no. Al final se decidió a preguntar.

- ¿Cómo eran?

- ¿Quiénes? 

- Mis padres, Sirius... ¿Cómo eran? Prácticamente no tengo ningún dato sobre ellos – hizo una pausa – A parte de los comentarios de Snape, claro.

Lupin se rió un poco.

- Bueno... Como ya averiguaste el año pasado, tu padre y Sirius eran un poco...

- Arrogantes.

- Soberbios – corrigió el licántropo – No eran malas personas, sólo... les gustaba que les prestaran atención. Digamos que habrían terminado en el primer círculo del purgatorio.

- ¿Qué?

Lupin negó con la cabeza.

- Nada. La Divina Comedia.

- ¿La de Dante?

- Sí – contestó Lupin extrañado.

En ese momento Harry salió corriendo hacia el salón.

* * *

Vale, he vuelto. Lo sé, lo sé. Es un capítulo de transición, prometo que se pondrán más interesantes, pero de momento estos capítulos son necesarios para la historia.

Bueno, si queréis que la historia avance debéis hacer algo por mí. Es muy importante, y si no la historia no avanzará y os quedaréis sin saber el final. De acuerdo, no es complicado. Quiero que todos los que la estáis leyendo ahora mismo bajéis hasta la parte de abajo de la página. Hay un cartelito que pone: Submit Review. Bueno, pues le dais al botoncito de al lado que pone "go" y me dejáis un comentario. Por favor... T-T

Bueno, para los que les gusten los merodeadores y los flashback... estáis de suerte, porque como me molesta tener que centrarme en Harry y esto se puede incluir en la línea argumental... Va a haber muchos recuerdos (o eso espero)

Bueno, y ahora las reviews:

laiinoptca/ : Bueno, aquí está el otro capi, espero que te guste.

La-Peye-Malfoy: No te preocupes por lo del saludo, mi amiga también saluda así. Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Te llamó la atención el título? La verdad es que no sé por qué lo puse, me dio por ese el día que lo publiqué. Por cierto, a Remsie siempre merece la pena nombrarle, a él y a Sirius, que son los mejores. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, y que te hayas ahorrado el sufrimiento de los otros. Muchas gracias por la review.

Yaired: Lo de la Divina Comedia es porque me pareció apropiado, me alegro de que te gustara. Lo de Ginny... a mí me encanta el personaje, me recuerda mucho a Lily, por eso me gusta que tenga más protagonismo.¿Te hago apiadarte de Harry? Tendré que remediar eso (es que no me cae demasiado bien). En realidad espero que su personaje se enderece un poco en el sexto libro, me imaginé que estar cambiando de opinión continuamente sería una reacción normal. Lo de los muggles... nuo sé la verdad, lo había pensado alguna vez y estaba pensando en incluírlo, creo que si Voldemort está intentando cargarse a todos, lo más normal sería que algunos muggles o squibs también se unieran... pero no lo sé, demasiado pronto en el argumento. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Muchas gracias por la review. Ah, ¿te acuerdas que pediste un flashback? Pos aquí está. Me encanta escribir a los merodeadores, dan más juego que Harry.

Bueno, hasta el próximo capi, que espero que sea pronto. Me voy del 10 al 15 a Italia, así que intentaré actualizar antes, pero si no puedo, lo intentaré lo más pronto que pueda.

Bye.


	5. ¿Indicios?

FROM HERE TO HELL

_Capítulo cinco: ¿Indicios?_

- Harry, tranquilízate – dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Que me tranquilice? Mi padrino podría estar ahora mismo en el infierno y tú me dices que me tranquilice.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- No creo que haya demasiado mal en el primer círculo del purgatorio, si es ahí donde piensas que ha ido.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el moreno paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Porque lo único que tendría que hacer sería llevar una carga y recitar el padrenuestro. ¿Te parece peligroso?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado Harry.

La morena no pudo evitar volver a poner los ojos en blanco.

- Ese es el suplicio de los soberbios. Llevar cargas. Ni bañarse en lagos de sangre hirviendo, ni ser despedazados por otra persona, ni ser enterrados en un mar de hielo. Llevan pesos, así de simple.

- Pero, es el infierno. No puede ser así de simple.

- Pues lo es. Además, no creo que esa puerta conduzca al infierno, sería demasiado obvio.

Harry dejó escapar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

- Entonces... ¿no hay peligro?

- No.

El moreno se dejó caer en una de las camas de su habitación.

- De todas formas – Hermione se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado – pensé que no querías investigar sobre el tema.

Harry se quedó en silencio.

- ¿A qué viene la preocupación repentina?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

- Digamos que no he sido todo lo indiferente que podía parecer respecto a ese tema.

- Entonces... ¿Vas a indagar con nosotros?

- Aún no lo sé – se tumbó hacia atrás – Estos dos días han sido como un torbellino. Todo ha pasado muy rápido y sigo sin entender nada. El sueño, la carta, los recuerdos...

Hermione le miró extrañada, intentando descifrar todo lo que la estaba contando.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué carta?

Harry negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

- No es nada, probablemente una broma.

- ¿Qué broma?

- Una carta que recibí. Bueno, en realidad era una hoja en blanco.

La chica parecía algo atónita.

- ¿Tenía remitente?

- No.

- ¿Y se te olvida mencionar el pequeño detalle de recibir un anónimo?

Harry se incorporó y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Anónimo? No tenía nada escrito, ningún mensaje, nada.

- Aun así podría haber sido peligroso.

- ¿Peligroso por qué? – preguntó sin interés.

- Podría haber sido un mensaje de Voldemort, o cualquier plan, o tener tinta invisible, o...

- Para, para. Era una hoja en blanco, nada más. Además, creo que de lo que estábamos hablando era de lo de mi padrino y el infierno.

- Harry, - prosiguió Hermione – no hay que seguir la Divina Comedia al pie de la letra, sino en un sentido más metafórico.

- Metafórico o no, todos los nombres indican que lleva al infierno.

- No necesariamente. Escucha, - hizo una pequeña pausa – no hay ningún testimonio que indique lo que hay al otro lado del velo. Mi opinión es que se ganó el sobrenombre de infierno debido a que es algo desconocido. El portal podría llevar a cualquier parte.

El moreno cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- Ya no sé qué pensar, por un lado, creo que no debería resignarme con lo de Sirius, pero por otro...

- No quieres que vuelvan a darte con la puerta en las narices – concluyó Hermione.

- Exacto. No sé qué hacer.

- Bueno... – Hermione se levantó de la cama – eso es tu elección. Piénsalo y danos una respuesta.

Harry asintió al tiempo que la morena desaparecía por la puerta. Se lo pensaría. El problema era que sus decisiones normalmente hacían morir a la gente.

Pasó el tiempo. Horas, minutos, qué más daba. No era como si eso importase. A cada segundo que pasaba podía notar los párpados como si fuesen de plomo. Caían por su propio peso cada vez de forma más regular y, finalmente, se mantuvieron cerrados.

- ¿De qué crees que están hablando ahora? – preguntó Lily mientras el pequeño Harry jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo rojizo.

_A su lado, Remus, se encogió de hombros._

- _Quién sabe. Son muy cuidadosos con todo lo que pasa respecto a la Orden._

_Alargó los brazos y le quitó el bebé a su madre, que dirigió una mirada sospechosa hacia la habitación cerrada en la que se encontraba su marido._

- _¿No te molesta que te dejen al margen?_

_El castaño volvió a encogerse de hombros, pero sin quitar la vista del niño que estaba sentado en su regazo._

- _Aunque me moleste... – hizo una pausa, que pareció indicar que sí le molestaba – no está en mis manos decidir lo que me cuentan, ¿verdad?_

_Lily se quedó en silencio observando a su hijo, como si intentara encontrar la última pieza de un puzzle._

- _¿Y a ti te cuentan algo? – preguntó le licántropo._

_La pelirroja hizo una pausa antes de contestar._

- _A veces. Cuando no es nada relevante. Tanto secretismo me pone de los nervios._

- _Ojalá..._

La escena se iluminó de una cálida, y a la vez aterradora, luz roja.

Harry abrió los ojos. Extraño. Muy extraño. Era el tercer recuerdo en tres días. O estaba reviviendo recuerdos reprimidos o algo no iba bien. "_Debería hablar con alguien"_ pensó, y miró el reloj de su muñeca, que marcaba las dos de la madrugada "_Mejor mañana_".

Casi sin apreciarlo, volvió a sumergirse en un profundo sueño. A sus ojos no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando notó una suave presión sobre la cara. La presión desapareció un momento y luego volvió con más intensidad.

Se escudó el rostro con los brazos para evitar que Ron siguiera despertándole a golpes.

- Eso es cruel Ron – dijo mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las sábanas.

- Bueno, si no quieres venir al callejón Diagon, allá tú.

Harry salió de su escondrijo y miró a su amigo.

- ¿Al callejón Diagon?

- Sí. Hermione se ha empeñado en que necesitamos los libros cuanto antes, así que tenemos que vestirnos y averiguar quién será nuestra niñera.

El moreno gruñó y miró su reloj. Las ocho y veinte. ¿Qué alma cruel querría que se levantase tan pronto? Dios no existía.

Cuando se hubo lavado y vestido bajó al salón, donde ya le esperaban Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Los tres llevaban a la espalda mochilas para guardar los libros nuevos. Harry recordó que tendría que pasar por el banco si no quería pasarse el día mirando los escaparates.

- ¿Podemos por lo menos desayunar? – preguntó bostezando.

- No – contestó rápidamente Hermione, que era la única que parecía realmente despierta.

En ese momento dos personas entraron por la puerta. Tonks y una chica pelirroja a la que Harry recordaba como Loreena McHillar. Tonks tenía ojeras y parecía no haber dormido desde hacía días.

- Recuérdame otra vez por qué tenemos que hacer esto – dijo en medio de un bostezo.

- Porque acabo de entrar en la Orden y para progresar tengo que presentarme voluntaria para estas cosas – contestó Loreena sonriente.

- Vale, pero, ¿por qué tienes que arrastrarme a mí?

- Porque no voy a comerme este marrón sola... – murmuró entre dientes - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó mirando a los cuatro adolescentes.

Tres de ellos asintieron sin ganas.

- ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? – preguntó Harry al ver que nadie se disponía a explicárselo.

- Con un traslador – explicó Tonks sacando de su túnica un pequeño reloj de plata – Iremos hasta un punto seguro y, a partir de allí, en metro hasta el callejón.

"_¿De verdad era necesario armar todo este revuelo?_" pensó Harry mirando el reloj.

- A la de tres. ¿Preparados? – preguntó Lorena.

Los demás asintieron y se colocaron para tocar el traslador.

- Uno, dos, tres – todos alcanzaron el reloj con los dedos.

Harry sintió una fuerte sensación de vértigo y luego todo comenzó a girar sin control. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que sintió el suelo desaparecer bajo sus pies. De repente el mundo dejó de dar vueltas y pudo apreciar como su estómago se había recolocado satisfactoriamente en su sitio. Definitivo. Odiaba este medio de transporte. Levantó lentamente los párpados.

Estaban en una pequeña habitación, por el aspecto, de un edificio deshabitado. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas, y apenas se dejaba vislumbrar un ápice de luz solar a través de ellas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Ron confuso mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Tonks se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicar silencio. A continuación adquirió un nuevo aspecto. Su pelo adquirió un tono rubio y creció hasta la altura del hombro. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color castaño, y se podían apreciar las pequeñas arrugas que iban apareciendo en su rostro. En un instante era una persona totalmente distinta.

Loreena se asomó a una de las puertas (la única que estaba abierta) y, tras unos segundos, les indicó que la siguieran.

Uno después de otro salieron tras ella, con Tonks cerrando la fila. Atravesaron un pasillo sin puertas laterales y pobremente iluminado. Al llegar al fondo del corredor, Loreena, fijó la vista en al pared, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Se dio la vuelta y asintió levemente con la cabeza a Tonks. Acto seguido se sumergió en la pared.

Harry parecía el único sorprendido, supuso que sería un mecanismo similar al del andén 9 y ¾. Avanzó detrás de Ron, y atravesó el muro.

De pronto se encontró en una calle de Londres. La reconoció fácilmente debido a que su tío la frecuentaba de camino al trabajo.

Una vez sus guardaespaldas hubieron comprobado que no les seguían, se dirigieron hacia la boca del metro más cercana.

El trayecto hacia el callejón Diagon fue silencioso, era casi como si temieran que alguien saltara sobre ellos en cualquier momento. Incluso los muggles estaban en silencio. La explosión les había pillado por sorpresa y no sabían a qué atenerse, la marca tenebrosa ya había aparecido en sus telediarios quince años antes, y nunca habían sido buenas noticias.

Una vez en la calle de las tiendas mágicas las cosas no parecieron suavizarse. Allá por donde caminaban había gente discutiendo sobre lo mismo. Voldemort y el atentado, era el primer movimiento en abierto que había hecho y ahora no tenían posibilidad de negar su vuelta. Nadie utilizaría una marca así adrede, sólo para infundar miedo. Lo que habían estado desechando durante un año había tomado cuerpo.

Harry podía notar que allí por dónde pasaba las miradas se giraban hacia él como si fuera un imán. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlas y disfrutar del día. Loreena les guió hasta el banco de Gringotts, donde consiguieron el dinero suficiente para comprar el material del colegio.

- ¿Quién creéis que será el profesor nuevo? – preguntó Hermione.

Habían terminado de comprar todos los libros y habían conseguido algo de libertad para tomarse algo en la heladería de Florean Fortescue, aunque sus guardaespaldas estaban apostadas en una de las mesas que les rodeaban.

- No lo sé, pero espero que las clases sean mejores que el año pasado – contestó Ron.

- Bueno, ahora que está demostrado que Voldemort ha vuelto tendrán que enseñarnos a defendernos – opinó Harry.

- Como si no supiéramos ya... – comentó Ginny – Y hablando de eso... ¿Habéis decidido qué hacer con lo del ED?

Los otros la miraron extrañados.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con qué hacer? – preguntó Ron.

Ginny le miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Bueno... ahora Umbrigde no está. No hay necesidad de seguir con las clases.

- ¿Está sugiriendo que deberíamos disolver el grupo? – Harry también parecía algo confuso.

- No, pero me gustaría saber si las clases van a seguir en pie o si será sólo un grupo de defensa.

- Supongo que tendremos que hablar con Dumbledore, después de todo ya no es un secreto... – comentó Hermione.

- Puede que nos dejen colaborar con la Orden... – aventuró Ron.

- Sí Ron, y después te dejarán que te subas a una lanzadera y fundes una colonia en Plutón.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, y lo mismo hizo Hermione. Ginny les miraba con una expresión extraña, como si supiese algo que los demás no saben, negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Harry.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién será el capitán de Quidditch este año?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea. Angelina y Katie se han ido, lo que nos deja con los golpeadores nuevos, a los que espero podamos echar del equipo pronto... Puede que Ron.

- Si quieres mi opinión tienes todas las probabilidades.

- Sí, y qué más... ¿Vas a presentarte para cazadora?

- Eso espero, creo que se me daba mejor que ser buscadora...

Harry giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver como otras personas que le habían estado observando se volvían hacia otro lado. Cogió su helado para terminárselo, el azúcar siempre aleja los malos pensamientos.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes de tormenta, Loreena y Tonks, les indicaron que era hora de marcharse. Volvieron en metro hacia el mismo local abandonado en el que habían aparecido, pero esta vez no utilizaron un traslador, sino los polvos Flu. A Harry le costaba decidir cuál de los dos medios de transporte le gustaba menos, los muggles se complicaban menos con estas cosas, aunque luego tenían accidentes de tráfico.

Una vez estuvieron de vuelta en la mansión (seguía sin tener una dirección o un nombre), pudieron comprobar que los únicos que permanecían allí eran los Weasley y Samara, que no había aparecido en todo el día.

- ¿No vas a contarle a nadie lo de la nota? – preguntó Hermione apareciendo detrás de Harry y haciéndole pegar un salto.

Cuando el ritmo de su corazón volvió a la normalidad se volvió hacia su amiga, que le miraba expectante.

- No creo que haya nada que contar.

- Harry, podría ser peligroso.

- Claro... Una hoja de papel asesina.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- Escucha, puedo cuidarme solo. Lo he estado haciendo durante los últimos quince años.

- Y te recuerdo que durante los últimos quince años has recibido no pocos intentos de asesinato.

- Esto es diferente.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

- Porque... – Harry vaciló un poco – Porque esto no significa nada.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de las amenazas, por mucho que te creas un experto.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo intenta decirme lo que tengo que hacer? – gritó de repente.

- Harry, escucha...

- ¡No! ¡Escucha tú! – a continuación moderó el tono de voz – Creo que sé mejor que tú lo que hacer con mi vida. Los demás la han estado dirigiendo desde que tenía un año y ya estoy harto.

- Los demás no intentan dirigir tu vida – Hermione parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por mantener un tono de voz impasible –, intentan protegerte.

Harry respiró hondo repetidas veces, intentando calmarse. Últimamente perdía los nervios con más facilidad.

- Lo siento, estoy cansado.

- Todos lo están Harry, y todos saben por lo que estás pasando, pero tú no pareces darte cuenta de ello.

- Oh... ¿Todos lo saben? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Estamos en guerra Harry. Todos sienten lo de Sirius, pero nadie puede evitar que haya pérdidas de inocentes. No eres el único que sufre. Acéptalo.

Con esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Harry solo en el pasillo de la mansión. ¿Quién se creía que era? Ella no sabía cómo se sentía. ¿Es que las personas podían ver sus sentimientos mejor que él? Él no era el que actuaba mal, eran los demás los que se comportaban como si fuera un castillo de naipes a punto de caer. Después de todo tenía derecho a sentirse así, si no tenía derecho a controlar su futuro tenía derecho a controlar su presente. ¿O es que alguien le dio elección cuando le dijo que tendría que asesinar a Voldemort o ser asesinado?

Cuando volvió a su habitación Ron ya estaba durmiendo. ¿Cómo era que todos conseguían dormir bien menos él? Recordó los sueños, al final no se lo había contado a nadie. Bueno... tampoco es que fuera demasiado importantes, después de todo, ¿qué daño podía hacer saber cómo eran sus padres antes de morir?

Se tumbó en la cama. La vida era injusta, ellos no deberían haber muerto, ni Sirius, ni Cedric. Había veces en las que no sabía en quién recaía la culpa, si en Voldemort por haber llevado a cabo los asesinatos, el él por haber nacido. Se giró hasta quedar de cara a la ventana. Las cosas habrían podido ser tan distintas... Y así, sumido en sus vacilaciones cayó en un profundo sueño.

Los días siguientes dieron la impresión de pasar a cámara rápida. Estaban casi solos en la mansión, a excepción de Samara, que seguía trabajando en el satélite, y a la que apenas se veía, y a excepción, claro, de la persona que hubiera asignada para su vigilancia.

Prácticamente no hablaba con Hermione desde su última conversación, aunque ninguno había hecho otra mención a ella, y actuaban casi con total normalidad frente a Ron y a los demás.

El primer cambio en la monotonía de la vieja mansión llegó un día en el desayuno, a mediados de Agosto, cuando se anunciaron los candidatos a Ministro de Magia.

- ¿Lauren Van Knigston? Suena extranjero, ¿seguro que se presenta a Ministra de Magia? – comentó Ron en voz alta interrumpiendo la lectura de los candidatos.

- Ron, si no puedes leer el periódico sin pararte cada dos segundos dámelo a mí – dijo Hermione algo desesperada.

- No, ya sigo yo – contestó el pelirrojo - ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí – se aclaró la garganta y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y enterró la cara en las manos – Christian Casel, Lauren Van Knigston, Jonathan Green y Robert Conrad – se volvió hacia la morena - ¿Ves como podía hacerlo yo?

Hermione alargó la mano y le arrancó el periódico para leer el artículo entero.

- El próximo día veintinueve se destituirá de manera oficial... bla, bla, bla... – pasó la página - ...dejando así como fecha de las elecciones el uno de Diciembre. El sustituto provisional del señor Fugde será Benjamin S. Blanchard, cuyas acciones serán minuciosamente revisadas hasta que termine su mandato. ¿Alguien conoce a alguno de los candidatos?

- Ni idea – respondió Ginny.__

- Me conozco más todos los escritos de Platón – contestó Harry.__

- Pues yo estoy convencido de que la Van Knigston esa es extranjera – aseguró Ron.__

Por segunda vez, Hermione, puso los ojos en blanco.

- Así que Fugde está acabado... – comentó Harry – Mejor para todos.

- Quién sabe. Al menos la mitad de la población estaba deseando que Dumbledore fuera elegido – dijo Ginny – Y no sabemos como será ese Blanchard, podría ser Dios o el mismísimo diablo.__

- No os pongáis tan melodramáticos, seguro que todo sale bien – aseguró Ron.__

En ese momento varias personas atravesaron corriendo el salón en el que se encontraban y entraron en la habitación contigua. Parecían agitadas.

Los cuatro adolescentes miraron el lugar por el que acababan de pasar extrañados.

- ¿Había tantas personas en la casa? – preguntó en voz alta Hermione.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que acaban de llegar.

- ¿Creéis que habrá pasado algo grave? – preguntó Ginny.__

- Quizá deberíamos ir a ver.__

- Y seguro que nos dejan pasar... – comentó Hermione sarcásticamente.__

Harry se levantó y se acercó a la habitación en la que se encontraban todos. Alguien le cogió del hombro.

- Espiar no es bonito – susurró Samara haciendo que Harry se diese la vuelta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? __

Samara se encogió de hombros.

- Sé tanto como vosotros. Arthur ha convocado una reunión de urgencia, al parecer ha pasado algo grave.

Hermione se adelantó para hablar.

- ¿Vamos a poder pasar?

La morena volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- Eso no está en mi mano, deberíais preguntar a Remus o a Kingsley.

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza y Samara entró en la habitación.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Lupin? – preguntó en alto.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros. Harry se dirigió a la puerta de entrada para ver si conseguía encontrar a alguien que les dijese algo.

No había atravesado ni medio pasillo cuando divisó al señor Weasley hablando con Lupin. Se acercaban a paso rápido y no parecían haber reparado en Harry. Debía de haber sido algo muy grave.

- ¿Señor Weasley? – el hombre pelirrojo levantó la vista y le miró fijamente a los ojos - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Algo malo, muy malo.__

"_Eso es mucha información_" pensó Harry intentando no poner los ojos en blanco.

- Samara ha dicho que había una reunión de urgencia, ¿vamos a poder entrar? – preguntó sin parecer demasiado esperanzado.

- No sé... – comenzó a decir mirando a Lupin, que se encogió de hombros y entró en el salón, hacia la habitación ya atestada de gente – Supongo, pero no puedo garantizaros que os permitan quedaros hasta el final.

Harry asintió y corrió para comunicárselo a sus amigos.

Cuando entraron en la sala, toda la gente se había reunido en el centro. Algunos habían hecho aparecer unas sillas, otros sólo se paseaban con impaciencia de un lado a otro de la habitación. Harry y los demás se colocaron de pie en el extrarradio del círculo que se había formado. Nada más entrar el señor Weasley la sala entera se quedó en silencio.

Se colocó en el pequeño espacio que quedaba detrás de una mesa de madera colocada al fondo de la sala, de modo que todos pudieran verle la cara. Estaba algo pálido y se pasaba las manos continuamente por el poco pelo que le quedaba.

- Supongo que todos os preguntáis por qué habéis sido reunidos – algunos ocupantes asintieron. Tomó aire antes de comenzar de nuevo – Lo que vais a escuchar es información estrictamente reservada y ha sido encubierta por el Ministerio hasta nuevo aviso. No quieren que haya un escándalo – volvió ha hacer una pausa – Kingsley me informó de esto hará una media hora, y es de vital importancia que la Orden esté al tanto – tragó saliva – Voldemort ha vuelto a actuar.

Harry se mostraba impasible a primera vista. ¿Otro atentado? ¿Tan pronto? No hacían ni quince días de la explosión. Las demás personas de la sala hablaban en susurros entre sí. El señor Weasley se aclaró la garganta y los murmullos cesaron.

- Eso no es lo peor – prosiguió. Se quitó las gafas para limpiárselas – No ha sido un atentado, al menos no uno en abierto – volvió a colocarse las gafas – Voldemort ha tomado Azkaban.

La sala estaba completamente en silencio, intentando digerir lo que habían escuchado. Azkaban. Cientos de mortífagos y asesinos, por no mencionar los dementores. Y todos al servicio del posiblemente peor hombre desde Hitler.

- ¿Tomado? ¿Hay rehenes? – preguntó Samara.

El señor Weasley se encogió de hombros.

- Nadie lo sabe. Podrían estar vivos o muertos. Ha creado barreras mágicas, nadie puede penetrar en la isla.

Ninguno de los presentes hablaba. Seguramente todos se dedicaban a hacer sus propios cálculos acerca de la magnitud de la situación.

- Si Fudge hubiera retirado a los dementores de Azkaban esto no habría pasado... – murmuró Harry.

- ¿Qué planea hacer el Ministerio? – preguntó Lupin desde el fondo de la sala.

- No hay ninguna orden segura, pero no creo que planeen una incursión, no están tan locos.

- De todas formas, no tardará mucho en destaparse. La prensa tiene ojos en todas partes. ¿Crees que lo negarán o intentarán solucionarlo?

- Si se destapa antes de que Fugde pierda su cargo estoy seguro de que lo negarán, intentarán impedir que cunda el pánico. Pero, sin embargo, con Blanchard no sé a qué atenerme, nadie sabe demasiado de él.

- Espero que no intenten enviar al escuadrón de aurores, sería un ataque suicida – murmuró Tonks.

- Alguien debería avisar a Dumbledore – dijo Samara después de un silencio incómodo.

- Molly ha ido a verle – contestó el señor Weasley – Esperemos que todo esto tenga un final feliz.

* * *

Lo conseguí! Yuhu! Lo he terminado. ¿Y qué es lo que he terminado? Os preguntaréis, Pues he terminado este capítulo de transición. Y qué es un capítulo de transición, os preguntaréis ahora, pues es el capítulo que va justo antes de que pase algo interesante. Lo conseguí, he rellenado los huecos de la historia.

Visité Florencia, y a que no sabéis dónde estuve? en la casa de Dante. Bueno, la vi por fuera porque estaba cerrada por restauración, o sea, que la mitad de este capítulo fue escrito en Florencia. Habéis visto qué internacional?

La he actualizado lo más rápido que he podido, pero creedme, escribir con un rubio hiperactivo de cuatro años correteando por tu lado no es sano.

Por favor, dejad muchas reviews, me da igual lo que pongan, aunque pongan solo hola, pero por favor, necesito reviews. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

Ayla Black : Te juro que tu nombre me suena, me dejas rr todos lo capítulos, estás segura de que no nos conocemos? Bueno, a ver qué tal se nos da mates, a ver si me lo explicas. Muerte a CC!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alasse : No sabía a cual d las rr contestarte, así que sólo hay una respuesta. Me alegro que te guste, la verdad es que me pareció normal que Harry se pasara al sarcasmo, después de todo ya lo hizo después de lo de Cedric, lo que pasa es que luego se le pasó. A mí también me encanta Samara, es el tipo de personaje que me encanta escribir. Espero que te haya gustado. Bye.

La-Peye-Malfoy: En Italia me fue bien, los italianos sólo me gustaron los de Florencia, porque los de Roma dejaban bastante que desear... También visité la tumba de Dante, cosa que es una soberana idiotez, porque no está enterrado ahí. No tiene sentido. Lo de Samara... ya lo verás (he dixo demasiado, ¿verdad? Bueno, no es como si fuera un gran secreto). Espero que te haya gustado también este capi, es ya el último antes de empezar con los que realmente quería, porque lo que realmente interesa de la historia está en los siguientes... Gracias por la rr. Ciao bambina.

Bueno, hasta aquí todo. Eviad rr.


	6. Resentimientos y aclaraciones

FROM HERE TO HELL

_Capítulo seis: Resentimientos y aclaraciones_

- ¿Significa esto que la Orden va a colaborar con el Ministerio? – preguntó Harry. Todos los miembros de la reunión le miraron fijamente, algunos con expresiones extrañas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – el señor Weasley parecía confuso.

- Bueno... – Harry miró a los demás como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Evidentemente hay víctimas, y estoy seguro de que la Orden tiene más información respecto a Voldemort que el Ministerio, sin embargo el Ministerio tiene más recursos. ¿No sería lógico que hubiera una colaboración por ambas partes?

"_Bueno, al menos para mí tiene sentido_" pensó al ver las caras de confusión.

- Harry... – comenzó Lupin – La Orden no puede arriesgarse a tanto. Estamos seguros de que en el Ministerio hay espías suficientes como para desmantelarla y hacer todos nuestros esfuerzos inútiles.

- ¿Y dejar que los demás mueran por tanto secretismo? No creo que sea una buena idea.

- Las cosas no son tan simples. Si la Orden falla, la guerra falla. Es el único organismo en el que podemos confiar en estos tiempos, el único que no puede ser corrompido.

Harry parecía atónito.

- ¿A costa de qué? La gente va a morir si no se hace algo.

- Y lo haremos Harry, es sólo que... – empezó el señor Weasley.

- ¿Sólo que qué? ¿Que no vale la pena que esas personas vivan? ¿Que deberíamos resignarnos y verlas morir? – ante este último comentario miró expresamente a Lupin.

Hermione y Ron le miraban desde el otro lado de la sala, se habían distanciado un poco de él a medida que la discusión había comenzado. Hermione le advirtió con la mirada que parase. Esto ya era el colmo, hasta sus propios amigos estaban contra él, ¿es que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?

- Míralo desde este punto de vista – dijo Kingsley – Si destapamos la identidad y los medios de la Orden y salvamos a veinte personas, probablemente cuarenta más morirán. Voldemort tendrá acceso a toda nuestra información, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad.

Se quedó un momento en silencio. En cierto modo tenía sentido, pero... estaban hablando de la muerte de seres humanos. ¡Por amor de Dios!

- Sirius hubiera estado de acuerdo conmigo – murmuró.

- Sí – exclamó Lupin en alto – Pero déjame que te recuerde que Sirius está muerto.

Con esto salió de la sala dando un portazo, y la habitación se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera Harry hablaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de la muerte de Sirius? La incredulidad le hizo soltar una débil y amarga carcajada, y ante la atónita mirada de todos salió de allí. Podía oír los pasos de sus amigos detrás suyo.

No se paró. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que alguien le sermoneara. ¿Es que nadie podía entender su razonamiento?

- ¡Harry!

Atravesó la siguiente sala, sin saber muy bien por donde iba.

- ¡Harry! ¡Para un momento!

Al tiempo que alcanzaba la puerta hacia otra habitación alguien le agarró del hombro y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le espetó Hermione.

- ¿Que qué estoy haciendo? ¿Es que aquí yo soy el único que ve que va a morir gente?

- Estás siendo injusto. Sabes perfectamente que la Orden no dejaría que Voldemort...

- La Orden ya está dejando que Voldemort siga adelante con sus planes, y parece ser que yo soy el único que lo veo.

- Harry...

- ¡No! Sabéis tan bien como yo que para salvar a esas personas no basta la Orden por sí misma, necesitan ayuda. Pero claro, ¿por qué iban a querer colaborar con el Ministerio?

- Estás sacando las cosas fuera de lugar – comenzó Ron – La Orden va a...

- ...esperar a que a Fudge se le ocurra una idea a él solito, algo bastante difícil – le cortó Harry – Van a morir personas, ¿es que no lo veis?

- ¿Por qué estás reaccionando así? – preguntó Hermione – Actúas como si fuera algo personal.

- Voldemort quiere matarme. Todo lo que haga es algo personal.

- No. No es eso. Estás actuando como si fuera una forma de revivir a Sirius.

Harry no contestó durante unos segundos, sólo miró a la morena a los ojos.

- Sirius está muerto. Lo sé perfectamente, de hecho Lupin me lo acaba de recordar. Así que no, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces qué es?

El moreno se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- Para de hacer eso.

- ¿De hacer qué? – preguntó volviéndose a mirar a sus amigos.

- Para de huir.

- Yo no huyo.

- ¿En serio? Yo creo que sí. Desde que has llegado aquí no has hecho otra cosa que no sea huir. Huyes de tener que elegir si quieres investigar con nosotros o no. Huyes de tener que terminar la conversación que tuvimos hace un par de semanas. Huyes de ti mismo y huyes ahora.

- Yo no huyo – repitió Harry – Yo. No. Huyo. Nunca he huido, ni siquiera cuando otras personas lo hubieran hecho. Me he mantenido firme en situaciones peores y más peligrosas que ésta y no tenía ningún apoyo. Soy un Gryffindor, y los Gryffindor no huyen.

Esta vez sí se giró para no volver. Sus amigos no intentaron detenerle, pero cuando atravesó la puerta pudo oír la voz de Ron, como un murmullo lejano.

- Si para lo único que necesitas amigos es para que sean tus perritos falderos entonces no cuentes con nosotros.

Siguió hacia delante. Como si le importase lo que pensasen. ¿Es que nadie podía ver las cosas claras? Y ahora incluso sus amigos estaban contra él. "_No cuentes con nosotros..." _– la voz de Ron resonaba en su cabeza – "_Bien. No me hacen falta. No les necesito_"

Insinuar que estaba huyendo... Él. ¿Huir? Ni siquiera había huido cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort. Él no huía. Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿qué más daba? Quizá fuera lo mejor después de todo. A nadie le iba a importar. Podría incluso darle más problemas a Voldemort. Si nadie sabía dónde estaba nadie correría peligro. Podría... ¡No! No podía huir. ÉL lo había dicho. Era un Gryffindor. No podía huir. Dios. ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Se sentó en una silla que había en el pasillo y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a sentir un dolor familiar en la frente...

- _¿Señor?_

_Harry se dio la vuelta. Pettigrew. Ese pequeño cobarde. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirle?_

- _¿Señor? Traigo un mensaje._

_Colagusano se arrodilló ante su señor intentando inspirarle clemencia. Quizá así no saldría demasiado mal parado de allí._

- _¿Qué quieres?_

- _Es Lestrange, señor. Me dio un mensaje._

_Harry le miró a los ojos antes de contestar. Pettigrew se estremeció. Era como mirar a los ojos de una serpiente. Fríos. Mortales. Las serpientes eran un animal al que siempre había respetado. Astutas. Calculadoras. Frías. Y lo que era más importante para él: se alimentaban de ratas. Harry sonrió y otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda de su subordinado._

- _¿Cuál de ellos?_

- _Bellatrix, señor. Bellatrix Lestrange._

- _¿Ha habido algún avance importante?_

- _Me dijo que le informara de que están avanzando, pero... – Pettigrew se quedó sin voz. Voldemort era conocido por castigar al mensajero._

- _¿Pero? – Harry habló lentamente y con una voz estremecedora._

- _Cree... cree que se están acercando._

_Hubo un silencio tenso. Pettigrew contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos, preguntándose como había llegado a meterse en esa locura._

- _Quiero que lo encuentren antes que ellas – Colagusano dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía dentro –. No quiero ningún fallo._

- _Lo sé señor. Se lo comunicaré. Dijo que no creía que tardarían más de unos días._

- _Eso espero. Esto es importante._

- _Sí señor._

_Pettigrew se levantó con cuidado y sin mirar a los ojos de Voldemort. Había tenido suerte. Por esta vez. Harry le observó salir de la habitación. Esa maldita rata. Aunque había demostrado ser útil. Sin él nunca hubieran sabido que Black era un animago._

_Una vez estuvo fuera, Harry se giró hacia una figura que estaba oculta entre las sombras, era un punto en el que Pettigrew había evitado mirar en el tiempo que había estado dentro de la sala._

- _Se podría decir que he tenido un buen día – dijo en voz alta a la figura, que apenas se movía. Levantó su varita hacia ella - ¿No estás de acuerdo? Crucio._

_La persona que había entre las sombras gritó._

En ese momento Harry sintió que tocaba el suelo. Todavía podía oír los gritos. Había sido tan real como el sueño que tuvo el día de su cumpleaños. Era como si realmente hubiese sido él quien estaba torturando a esa pobre alma. Casi sentía nauseas.

Pálido y tembloroso intentó incorporarse sin éxito. Así que se limitó a sostenerse contra la pared. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Se suponía que eso no tenía que haber pasado. Había practicado Oclumancia. Lo había hecho. Se había esforzado. ¿Por qué no funcionaba? Tenía que haber funcionado.

Volvió a respirar hondo. Habría sido una imagen patética si alguien le hubiese encontrado en ese mismo momento.

Tenía que contarle la visión a alguien. Voldemort estaba buscando algo, y lo que es peor, estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Eso no podía ser bueno. Tenía que contárselo a alguien. El problema era a quién. Ron y Hermione estaban enfadados con él, y dudaba mucho que después de el espectáculo que acababa de dar algún miembro de la Orden quisiera escucharle.

Apoyó la frente contra la pared. Todo le estaba saliendo mal. ¿Por qué todo le estaba saliendo mal? ¿Acaso tenía él la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando?

Lupin. Podía contárselo a Lupin. Era el único miembro que había dejado la reunión. Él podría escucharlo, si se dignaba a hablar con él... cosa que no era muy probable después de lo que había dicho. En parte era culpa suya... ¿Para qué engañarse? Era culpa suya en su totalidad. El comentario lo había hecho a propósito y había sabido el efecto que causaría. Era culpa suya. Pero... no había otra opción, ¿verdad?

Se levantó y esta vez las piernas consiguieron sostenerle, aunque tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

Ahora el problema era dónde encontrar a Lupin. No podía estar muy lejos, aunque claro, la casa era grande. Comenzó a inspeccionar las habitaciones, aunque lentamente, todavía seguía algo tembloroso.

Después de buscar por esa planta subió a la siguiente. Finalmente le encontró en una de las últimas habitaciones.

- ¿Profesor Lupin? – preguntó con cautela.

- ¿Por qué sigues llamándome así? – dijo sin desviar la mirada de su libro.

- ¿Perdón?

- Sigues llamándome profesor, y hace un par de años que no te he dado clase, de hecho dudo que vuelva a encontrar un colegio en el que me admitan, así que no veo el por qué de llamarme profesor.

Harry tomó aire antes de hablar.

- Lo siento – murmuró.

- ¿Por qué? – en la voz de Lupin se podía leer una no tan leve nota de sarcasmo.

- Por... por lo que dije antes. Fue una tontería.

- Sí – dijo casi en un suspiro.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Después de un rato Lupin habló.

- ¿Querías algo?

Harry titubeó. Había que ser idiota para no notar que el licántropo estaba de mal humor.

- Eh... He tenido una visión.

Esto pareció captar la atención de Lupin, que levantó la mirada hacia él.

- ¿Una visión?

- Sí. De Voldemort.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace un rato. Unos veinte minutos o así.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

- No. He venido a verle directamente. Pensé que los demás seguirían en la reunión.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

- Voldemort está buscando algo – comenzó Harry – Decía que se estaban acercando y que lo tendrían en unos días.

- ¿Sabes qué es?

- No, no lo dijo. Pero hay alguien más buscándolo, o eso dio a entender.

Lupin parecía pensativo.

- ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

- Dijo... – Harry intentó recordar las palabras exactas de Voldemort – Dijo: "_Quiero que lo encuentren antes que ellas_"

- ¿Ellas?

- Sí, eso fue lo que dijo. Lo recuerdo bien.

- ¿Y no mencionó quiénes eran?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Recuerdas algo más?

- No pasó nada más – dijo estremeciéndose ligeramente al recordar a la figura que se retorcía entre las sombras – Sólo que lo que está buscando era importante.

- Claro...

- ¿Tiene alguna idea de sobre qué o quién puede hablar?

- Puede.

Nadie habló durante unos segundos.

- Profesor... siento de verdad lo de antes.

- No tiene importancia – dijo, aunque no parecía estar prestando atención a lo que le había dicho.

- ­Pero...

- Ven conmigo.

Lupin agarró a Harry del brazo y le obligó a seguirle. Llegaron hasta la sala de la reunión sin cruzarse con nadie. Lupin llamó a la puerta y acto seguido la entreabrió.

- ¿Samara? ¿te importaría salir un momento? Es importante.

Después de unos segundos, Samara, apareció por la puerta y miró a Lupin con cara de interrogación. El licántropo les indicó que le siguieran.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca y comprobaron que estaba vacía Lupin cerró la puerta.

- Remus, ¿qué... – comenzó Samara.

- Tenemos un problema.

- ¿Ellas? – preguntó Harry con cara de incredulidad - ¿Ellas son la Orden de Diana?

- ¿De qué está hablando? – Samara miró a Lupin confusa.

- Cuéntaselo – dijo el licántropo mirando al moreno.

Harry comenzó a relatar la visión desde el principio, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de la tortura. La expresión de Samara permaneció impasible de principio a fin.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó cuando terminó. Harry asintió y ella se volvió hacia Lupin - ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que es la Orden? El cincuenta por ciento del planeta está compuesto por mujeres, podría referirse a cualquiera de ellas.

- Sí, pero dudo mucho que Voldemort quiera conseguir algo de la Organización Mundial de Lesbianas, o del club de fans de Brad Pitt – contestó sarcásticamente.

Samara se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras Harry se preguntaba qué pintaba él allí.

- ¿Crees que podría ser la razón de que matara a esas personas?

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- Puede que fuera para apartaros del camino. ¿En qué está trabajando ahora la Orden de Diana?

- No lo sé. Hay varios proyectos, pero no tengo información sobre ellos, así es más seguro.

- ¿Y hay alguien más que pueda saberlo?

- Sí, pero no sé si nos recibiría.

- ¿Por qué no? Esto es importante.

- Porque... no es tan fácil, ¿vale?

Al ver que nadie le decía nada, Harry, se sentó en uno de los sillones.

- Pero, ¿vas a intentarlo? – insistió Lupin.

- Sí, pero no te prometo nada – miró a Harry – Estás seguro de que no viste nada más, ¿verdad? Cualquier detalle serviría de ayuda.

- Estoy seguro. No pasó nada más.

- Vale... – Samara cerró los ojos y enterró la cara entre las manos – Deberíamos decírselo a Dumbledore, aparte de él todo esto es secreto, ¿entendido? – preguntó mirando expresamente a Harry.

- Claro.

- Tengo que volver a la reunión – se giró hacia Lupin al alcanzar la puerta – Hablamos luego.

Lupin se quedó en su sitio unos segundos y después se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y yo qué hago? – preguntó Harry al ver que estaba olvidado.

El licántropo se encogió de hombros.

- Estás en una biblioteca, lee un poco – contestó con una sonrisa y saliendo de la sala.

- Perfecto – murmuró el moreno una vez solo.

Se quedó sentado en el sillón durante algún tiempo, no sabía exactamente cuánto. Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj era prácticamente la hora de comer. Se extrañó de que nadie hubiese ido a buscarle. Seguramente estarían muy ocupados con la toma de Azkaban.

Retomó el camino hacia el comedor. Cuando alcanzó la puerta alzó la mano hasta tocar el picaporte, pero no lo giró. Todos estarían allí: Ron, Hermione, incluso algunos miembros de la Orden. ¿De verdad merecía la pena encontrarse con todos ellos ahora? Respirando hondo giró el picaporte y entró.

Había pocas personas en la habitación. Un par de miembros de la Orden, que seguramente no tendrían rango suficiente como para continuar en la reunión, Fleur, Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Cuando estuvo dentro todos los ojos se giraron hacia él, la mayoría le miraban de reojo, pero Ron y Hermione simplemente le ignoraron. Se sentó en la mesa y automáticamente apareció frente a él un plato con comida.

Comieron en silencio. Harry se dio prisa para salir de allí, todas las miradas le ponían nervioso, sobre todo las de los miembros que no conocía. Una vez toda sus comida hubo desaparecido del plato se levantó y salió de la sala. Subió las escaleras prácticamente corriendo para no cruzarse con nadie. Una vez estuvo en su habitación cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama.

Después de varios minutos de silencio giró la vista hacia el armario, donde había guardado los regalos de cumpleaños. Se dirigió hacia él y lo abrió. Prácticamente no los había tocado desde que se los regalaron. Apartó varios libros y después una caja de cartón que contenía un reproductor de mp3, regalo de Samara, desde luego había sido original; siguió apartando regalos hasta que encontró el que quería. Un álbum de fotos. Lo cogió y se tumbó en la cama.

Comenzó a pasar las hojas lentamente, para poder observar cada fotografía detenidamente. Se detuvo en una en concreto, una de su primer cumpleaños.

_James cogió al niño que ya tenía un año y se reunió con su amigo en un rincón de la habitación llena de personas._

- _¿No se supone que estás en una fiesta?_

_Remus se encogió de hombros._

- _Nunca me han gustado las fiestas numerosas. En cambio Sirius... – señaló a un chico moreno, muy atractivo, de ojos grises, que estaba hablando con una chica rubia. Los dos se estaban riendo - ...él está en su salsa._

_James miró a la rubia extrañado._

- _Sabe que Alice está casada, ¿verdad?_

- _Como si le importara. Te apuesto dos galeones a que después va a por Katie._

- _No, gracias, no me apetece perder._

_Lily se acercó a ellos._

- _¿Qué hacéis aquí tan solitos?_

- _Apostar – contestó Remus bebiendo un poco de su copa._

- _No digas eso – dijo James rápidamente – Sé que no te gusta que apueste, cariño – continuó, exponiendo su mejor sonrisa._

_La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y cogió a su hijo en brazos. Se alejó de su marido para evitar que las "malas influencias" cayeran sobre Harry._

_Sonó el timbre y Lily acudió a abrir. En la puerta se encontraba un chico castaño y bajo._

- _Hola Lily – exclamó Peter dejando que Harry cogiera un pequeño regalo envuelto en un papel verde._

- _Hola. ¿No ha venido Sonya? – preguntó extrañada._

- _No. Tenía... trabajo._

- _Es una lástima. ¿Pasas?_

- _Para eso he venido. ¿Me he perdido mucho?_

- _No demasiado._

_Los dos pasaron al salón. Cuando estaban cruzando la sala, Sirius se levantó y les cortó el paso._

- _¡Lily! ¡Se ha acabado la bebida! – luego notó a su amigo – Ah, hola Peter._

- _Sirius, Alice está casada, ¿eres consciente de eso? – dijo Lily._

- _Claro que sí – Sirius parecía indignado - ¿Por quién me tomas?_

_Lily negó con la cabeza. Sirius era un caso perdido. Alice se levantó para hablar con ellos y... un resplandor rojo lo iluminó todo._

- ¿Harry? – una mano se posó en su hombro y le hizo pegar un pequeño salto.

El moreno tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y Samara le miró extrañada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Eh... sí, claro.__

Samara no parecía muy convencida.

- Tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Dónde?__

- La localización es secreta, pero tienes que hablar con los representantes de la Orden de Diana.__

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?__

- Necesitamos que cuentes la visión.__

- Pero ya sabéis lo que pasó, ¿por qué no...__

- Luego te lo explico, pero ahora tenemos que irnos...__

Harry no discutió más. Miró el reloj. Habían pasado casi dos horas. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado recordando?

Samara le miró extrañada un momento y después se dirigió hacia la puerta. Harry la siguió. En la biblioteca les esperaba Lupin.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Harry entrevió a la chica negar levemente con la cabeza y Lupin dejó de preguntar.

- ¿Cómo vamos a ir? – preguntó el moreno.

- Ya lo verás – dijo Samara sacándose una pequeña esfera plateada del bolsillo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Nunca dejas de hacer preguntas?

- No. ¿Qué es eso?

- Una cosa.

- Eso puedo verlo.

- Entonces ya tienes suficiente información.

Harry se dio por vencido y dejó de preguntar. Su ex-profesor se acercó a ellos y la esfera empezó a brillar y acto seguido un haz de luz se proyectó contra una de las estanterías. Cuando la luz se apagó, cerca de la estantería todavía se podía percibir una zona que tenía diferente iluminación que el resto de la sala, aunque era casi imperceptible si no se prestaba atención.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el moreno confuso.

- Un portal – contestó Lupin - ¿Dónde lleva exactamente?

- Al cuartel general de la Orden de Diana, es prácticamente la única forma de acceder y sólo un miembro puede activar la llave.

Samara se acercó al portal y al llegar a la zona de luz desapareció. Harry tragó saliva, no le solían gustar estos métodos de transporte. Apartando los pensamientos angustiosos de su mente dio un paso hacia delante, y luego otro, y otro, lamentando haberse metido en ese asunto, sólo esperaba que no fuese como un trasportador. Cerró los ojos, cogió aire y dio el último paso. Sintió como una extraña sensación le rodeaba, era casi como flotar, de repente sintió una sensación de vacío y aterrizó en el suelo, se podría decir que prácticamente se cayó de bruces.

- Lo siento, tendría que haberte avisado de que sales con fuerza – dijo Samara lejos de parecer arrepentida.

- Lo he notado...

Lupin apareció poco después de Harry, casi cayendo de bruces como él.

- ¡Samara! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos? – una chica de pelo negro que le llegaba a la cintura se había acercado a Samara.

- Venimos a ver a Sylver. Estos son Remus Lupin y Harry Potter – contestó señalándolos – Esta es mi prima Kendra.

Los otros dos asintieron levemente, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Harry miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una sala pequeña de paredes blancas y sin ningún mueble a la vista. Harry vio que el portal seguía abierto a sus espaldas, seguramente sería una especie de recibidor.

- Ya me lo explicarás luego – continuó Kendra y se dirigió al portal. Levantó la mano hacia él y la luz brilló con mayor intensidad durante unos segundos – Luego te llamo – a continuación desapareció de allí.

- Bueno... se podría decir que tenéis suerte, sois de los primeros hombres que pisan este sitio – dijo Samara felizmente, aunque eso no les ayudó a sentirse menos fuera de lugar.

La chica se dirigió a la única puerta de la sala y Harry y Lupin la siguieron. Entraron a una habitación espaciosa llena de personas, todas mujeres. Tenía cierta semejanza con el nuevo cuartel general de la Orden. A medida que atravesaban la sala las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos, pero Samara no parecía notarlo, sino que miraba el reloj, nerviosa, y cada vez andaba más rápido.

Atravesaron un corredor lleno de puertas, cada una tenía una runa dorada gravada en la parte superior. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, Samara se detuvo en una. Golpeó suavemente la madera con los nudillos y esperó pacientemente a que abrieran.

Una mujer ya entrada en la cuarentena y con el pelo largo recogido en un moño les observó durante unos segundos.

- Necesitamos ver a Sylver – dijo Samara – Tengo permiso.

La mujer les miraba suspicazmente de una manera que a Harry le recordó a su profesora de Transformaciones. Comprobó algo en una libreta que tenía en la mano y a continuación asintió levemente, dejándoles pasar.

Cuando atravesaron la sala, Harry observó que esa no era su parada, sino lo que había detrás de una puerta negra. Notó a la mujer que les había abierto la puerta mirarles insistentemente y después notó como su vista se posó sobre su cicatriz. Rápidamente se echó el pelo sobre la frente, odiaba que la gente le mirase como si fuera un monstruo de feria. Lupin le agarró del brazo para que no se demorara y siguieron caminando hasta la puerta. De alguna manera, Harry sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que le iban a contar, y normalmente sus intuiciones eran buenas.

Samara acercó la mano hasta el picaporte y lo giró. Harry dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, por un momento había pensado que iba a pasar algo malo. Con estas vacilaciones en mente siguió a Samara y a Lupin y entró en la habitación.

Lo primero que pensó era que alguien había apagado las luces de repente. La pequeña habitación sólo se iluminaba con unas pocas velas, pero Harry pudo distinguir un par de antorchas colgadas de la pared. Lo segundó que advirtió fue que estaban ellos solos en la sala. Ni rastro de quien se suponía que tenían que contactar.

Samara se dio la vuelta y se sentó en un sillón. Los otros dos la miraron sin saber qué hacer. En un intento por romper la atmósfera de silencio, Harry dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien cuente la visión?

- Porque no la vas a contar – contestó Samara – Ella la va a ver.

- ¿Qué? ¿Con Oclumancia?

La morena negó con la cabeza.

- La Oclumancia no percibe prácticamente nada, sólo recuerdos vagos y sensaciones, es más parecido a la empatía que a la telepatía real.

- Pero Snape dijo que no había formas de leer la mente con precisión.

- Claro que las hay.

- Pero...

- Que él no las controle no significa que no existan o que no puedan realizarse – hizo una pequeña pausa – Además, los hombres no son lo suficientemente perceptivos como para llevarlas a cabo. No te ofendas Remus.

- Como si te importara que me ofendiera – contestó Lupin.

Samara iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento se oyó como alguien entraba en la habitación. Inmediatamente se puso en pie. Las antorchas se encendieron y dejaron ver a una mujer de unos cincuenta años, llevaba el pelo corto y tenía un tinte plateado. De algún modo a Harry le recordó a Dumbledore, siempre intentando aparentar lo que no es, apareciendo como si fuera un dios para demostrar que sólo es un ser humano, de cualquier forma, prácticamente se podía ver la sabiduría emanando de la mujer.

- Remus, Harry – comenzó Samara – Esta es Allana Sylver, es la máxima autoridad de la Orden.

Sylver sonrió y les tendió la mano. Cuando hubieron acabado con las presentaciones, se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que os trae por aquí? Albus sólo mencionó algunos datos vagos.

- Creemos que la Orden de Diana podría estar en peligro – dijo Lupin.

- ¿Voldemort?

Lupin asintió.

- Temía que algo así pudiera pasar – continuó con la cabeza gacha – De hecho no creía que hubiese tardado tanto en ocurrir.

- Creemos que la Orden se ha acercado demasiado a algo que Voldemort quiere – dijo Samara – Por eso mató a esas personas.

Sylver permaneció en silencio. Harry podía percibir como la tensión estaba esperando a que alguien la cortase con un cuchillo.

- La Orden no se ha acercado a nada que quiera a Voldemort...

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Lupin.

- La Orden ya tiene algo que quiere Voldemort.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Y... ¿qué es? – Samara miró a Sylver con curiosidad.

- Knasha – respondió casi en un murmullo.

- ¿Knasha? ¿El orbe de acceso? – preguntó con incredulidad.

Lupin no daba signos de entender de qué estaban hablando, y Harry tampoco, así que hizo la pregunta que le golpeaba en el interior de su mente.

- ¿De acceso a qué?

Samara le miró con una expresión extraña, y una contestación aún más extraña.

- Al multiverso.

--------------------

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya estoy aquí. Pensaba actualizarlo antes, pero mi ordenador no me dejó. Yo lo quería tener en internet para el domingo o así, pero se me borraron por arte de magia 1500 palabras de 2000 que llevaba y tuve que rescribirlo... Pero bueno, aquí está.

Debo decir que me siento particularmente orgullosa de este capítulo. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, sobre todo la visión de Voldemort. Es muy divertido escribir sobre los malos XD.

En cuanto a lo del multiverso... es un tema que siempre me ha interesado, si a alguien le interesa también le recomendaría que se leyese "Rescate en el tiempo" de Michael Crichton, es uno de mis libros favoritos. Si alguien no sabe lo que es el multiverso... tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo, porque yo no puedo ir por ahí regalando la línea argumental...

Bueno, quiero recordar a todos los lectores que dejen un review, ¿por qué? Porque si no la historia dejará de avanzar, y, francamente, me divierto demasiado escribiéndola como para dejar de hacerlo, así que: Por favor, por favor, por favor ---- NECESITO REVIEWS ----

Y ahora repetid conmigo: DEJARÉ UN REVIEW ANTES DE SALIR DE ESTA PÁGINA.

Y después de mi pequeño intento de control mental, contestaré a las personas que SÍ me dejaron REVIEW:

La-Peye-Malfoy: Bueno, esto ha sido lo más pronto que he podido actualizar, pero a mí me ha gustado el capítulo (es que me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes), además, este capítulo es más largo que los demás. Espero que te haya gustado. Intentaré tener el siguiente capi cuanto antes. Muchas gracias por el rr y hasta la próxima.

Vicu-Malfoy: ¿Tú deberías estar estudiando? Ya tenemos algo en común. No entiendo como hay alguien que pueda estudiar teniendo cosas que leer, estos profesores que se piensan que sólo nos gusta hacer deberes... Que suerte que tu vuelvas en Semana Santa a Florencia, a mí me encantó, es mucho más bonito que Roma (por no mencionar que más limpio), se acerca más a lo que yo pensaba de Italia. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, muchas gracias por dejar rr y hasta pronto.

Lamia-Somniorum: Lo he intentado colgar antes, pero mi ordenata se volvió loco.. ¡Me borró tres cuartos de lo que llevaba escrito! Desde ahora lo guardo en un disquete, es más seguro. Me alegra ver que hago que la gente se interese por la literatura, cuando tenga tiempo yo también me la leeré (exacto, no me la he leído, sólo me hago la interesante e intento no poner nada comprometido no sea que meta la pata, pero siempre me ha interesado el argumento, así que algún día caerá. Esto no se lo cuentes a nadie, que me pierden el respeto XD). Por cierto, me gusta tu nick. Bueno, muchas gracias por el rr, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado (creo que estoy metiendo más líos argumentales de los que puedo manejar, pero será un reto). Hasta la próxima.

Yaired: Hola. En este recuerdo sí que sale Sirius, poco, pero sale. ¿Soy yo la única a la que los merodeadores le parecen mil veces más interesantes que Harry? A lo mejor es porque estoy enamorada de Sirius, y de Remsie... De todas formas considero escribir sobre Harry un reto, así me hago a la idea de que puedo escribir cosas que no me gustan... Espero que te haya gustado este capi, aquí sí que pasan más cosas interesantes, y es el hilo argumental con el que quería haber empezado, desgraciadamente hay que meter capítulos de transición. Bueno, gracias por el rr y hasta la próxima.

Ayla Black: Tú me suenas, creo que te conozco... ¿Tú no escribes un fic conmigo? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal por ballet (sé que ahora mismo estás ahí, puedo sentirlo)? ¿Sabes que tenemos 80 rr? Soy feliz, he conseguido acabar este capi y tenemos 80 rr, la vida es bonita... (momento en el que a la escritora le asalta el recuerdo de tener clase de lengua al día siguiente. La escritora se deprime) Bueno, ya hablamos luego o mañana... ciao bambina.


	7. Cuando las luces se apagan

FROM HERE TO HELL

_Capítulo siete: Cuando las luces se apagan_

-¿El qué?

Multiverso – volvió a repetir Samara.

-¿Y eso qué es?

Harry tenía una cara de incredulidad y confusión digna de una fotografía. Lupin no decía nada, sino que parecía estar atando cabos mentalmente.

La chica respiró hondo.

-Es complicado – hizo una pausa – Digamos que lo que tú estás viviendo ahora, y que tú conoces como _tu _universo, no es el único universo.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que esto mismo está pasando ahora en otro lugar?

-Sí y no. Verás, el multiverso es el conjunto de todos los universos. Cada universo tiene una característica que le diferencia de los demás, puede ser algo tan nimio como el hecho de que en uno de ellos te hayas lavado los dientes esta mañana y en el otro no... o diferencias enormes.

-Y ese... orbe. ¿Da acceso a todos ellos? – preguntó intentando comprender el concepto.

-Algo así. Knasha es la llave que abre la puerta de todos los universos, pero... – se quedó un momento en silencio – El control de los universos es muy inestable, ni siquiera con la llave está garantizado que se pueda acceder a ellos sin consecuencias.

Harry intentó procesar toda la información de una sentada.

-¿Qué consecuencias?

Samara se tomó un momento para contestar, mientras tanto ni Sylver ni Lupin decían nada.

-La finalidad del multiverso es que nadie pueda pasar a otro universo, si esta regla se rompe, el multiverso pierde su función y...

-Y...

-Si no tiene función ya no tiene necesidad de funcionar.

-¿Quieres decir que simplemente dejaríamos de existir? – preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-Técnicamente... sí. La teoría es que sin necesidad de mantener los universos separados estos empezarían a fundirse. Nadie podría distinguir lo que es real y lo que no, porque, técnicamente, todo lo que ocurre en los universos es real para sus habitantes – tragó saliva – Y una vez se formara todo este universo amalgamado...

No había necesidad de seguir la frase. Sylver se levantó de su asiento y miró fijamente a Harry.

-Pero lo que cuenta es que somos nosotras quienes tenemos a Knasha.

-Pero... – comenzó Lupin - ¿para qué quiere Voldemort el orbe de acceso? La destrucción del uni... del multiverso no le beneficiaría en nada.

-Existe otra teoría. La de que haya alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder controlar el universo amalgama.

-Aun así sería un gran riesgo. ¿No se necesitaría mucho poder para poder mantener bajo control algo así?

-Voldemort piensa que lo tiene... o que puede conseguirlo – Sylver se volvió hacia Harry de nuevo – Dijiste que habías tenido una visión. Necesito verla.

Harry dudó un poco, mayormente por no saber qué hacer. Así que se limitó a acercarse al escritorio de la mujer y a asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sylver le señaló una silla que había justo delante de ella. Algo inseguro se sentó.

-¿Te han explicado cómo funciona esto?

-No demasiado, Samara dijo que era telepatía.

-Algo así – levantó su mano y la sostuvo a varios centímetros de su frente – Cierra los ojos – Harry obedeció, y lo último que vio fue una brillante luz que parecía penetrar en su mente.

Al principio nada ocurrió, y el moreno se preguntó si algo estaba saliendo mal. Aun así no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

De repente le llenó una sensación de vacío, ya no veía la oscuridad de sus párpados, sino una intensa luz blanca. En ese momento el paisaje que tenía ante sí cambió y volvió a encontrarse reviviendo su visión. Vio cómo él... no, no él, Voldemort. Vio cómo Voldemort se alzaba imponente ante Colagusano, mientras hablaban su vista se dirigió hacia la figura oculta entre las sombras, apenas se centraba en la conversación que estaban teniendo a su alrededor. Oyó cómo Pettigrew se levantaba para irse y oyó cómo Voldemort se dirigía hacia la persona que estaba a punto de sufrir. Cerró los ojos, pero la visión no se detuvo. Podía observarlo todo, estaba levantando la varita hacia aquella persona, Harry intentó moverse, pararle, pero no funcionó. Cuando oyó la voz de Voldemort pronunciar el hechizo, la escena se iluminó con una intensa luz blanca, la misma que había visto al principio.

Abrió los ojos. Seguía en el despacho de Sylver. Su respiración era entrecortada, como si acabase de terminar una carrera. Los demás le miraban con expresiones extrañas, y notó el rubor extenderse a sus mejillas. Debía estar dando todo un espectáculo. Agachó la cabeza y se limpió todo lo disimuladamente que pudo el sudor de la frente.

-No creo que la visión pueda aportarnos más información – dijo con voz impasible Sylver.

Harry dejó de contener la respiración al ver que no mencionaba nada de la persona torturada. No sabía por qué, pero esa parte de la visión le estaba afectando más de lo que creía. Quizá fuera porque, cuando estuvo dentro del cuerpo de Voldemort, no sólo no le preocupó el sufrimiento de la persona, sino que le gustó.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y apartó los pensamientos de su mente. Sabía que no le iba a gustar la visita. Pese a las palabras de Sylver, Lupin y Samara todavía tenían expresiones extrañas en sus rostros.

-Entonces supongo que todo está aclarado – comenzó Lupin – A no ser que quede más información que compartir.

Sylver negó con la cabeza.

-Knasha estará a salvo mientras permanezca con la Orden.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó Samara.

-Comprende que no pueda decirte nada – respondió Sylver con una sonrisa – Pero puedo asegurar que estará protegido. Mientras tanto... intentaremos reunir toda la información que podamos sobre los planes de Voldemort. Confío en que la Orden del Fénix nos comunique sus avances...

-Lo haremos – dijo Lupin – Pero quizá necesitaríamos algo sobre el orbe. Información suelta, libros... cualquier cosa podría ser de ayuda.

La mujer asintió.

-Samara sabe dónde está la biblioteca.

Con esto dio la conversación por terminada. Samara agarró la manga de la camiseta de Harry para que saliera de la sala.

Atravesaron el camino de vuelta en silencio, antes de llegar al final del corredor se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Samara la abrió y Harry pudo comprobar que estaban en la biblioteca. Miraron alrededor, estaban totalmente solos.

-Este sitio es siniestro – dijo Lupin.

-Pensé que te gustaban las bibliotecas – contestó Samara.

-Me refiero al conjunto en general.

-Vamos, no me digas que te asustan un grupito de chicas indefensas.

-Lo digo en serio, parece que te intentan leer la mente cada vez que te miran a los ojos.

Samara negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a mirar en una estantería.

Permanecieron en la biblioteca unas buenas dos horas hasta que encontraron toda la información que pudieron sobre el orbe. Harry ayudó en lo que pudo teniendo en cuenta que no sabía prácticamente nada sobre el orbe.

Samara metió todos los libros en una bolsa y se dirigió a una puerta opuesta a la de entrada.

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Lupin confuso.

La chica le miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-A fotocopiarlo.

-Tenéis fotocopiadoras – dijo todavía más confuso.

-Bueno, ¿no te querrás llevar todas las primeras ediciones de aquí? Si te ven saliendo con ellas serían capaz de degollarte en un segundo.

Lupin negó con la cabeza y Samara salió de la biblioteca.

-Este sitio es muy raro – comentó Harry en voz alta.

-----------------------

Cuando Harry volvió a salir del portal tuvo la precaución de prepararse para no perder el equilibrio. La biblioteca de la mansión estaba desierta, como estaba cuando la habían dejado, sin embargo, la iluminación era incluso menor. Miró por la única ventana que había en la sala. Era de noche. ¿No era demasiado pronto para ser de noche?

-El tiempo pasa a un ritmo distinto allí – oyó decir a Samara.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Lupin tenía razón, parecía que te leían la mente.

Cuando se separaron Harry se dirigió a su habitación. Ron ya estaba dormido, ¿pero qué hora era? Miró el reloj. Cerca de las doce de la noche. Desde luego que pasaba a un ritmo distinto, pero ¿por qué?

Se tumbó en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño. Había sido un día muy largo.

La sala en la que se encontraba era completamente blanca, no se podía distinguir el suelo de las paredes, ni éstas del techo; como una gran esfera de luz en la que no hay principio ni fin.

_Avanzó lentamente sin saber si estaba cubriendo alguna distancia o si simplemente sus pies se movían en el aire. No, no podía ser, sentía el suelo sólido bajo los pies, aun así había algo que no estaba bien..._

_Una sombra se dirigió en el horizonte, durante sólo un momento. Al volver a fijar la mirada todo volvía a ser blanco. Sin saber por qué comenzó a correr hacia la sombra. El punto donde había estado la figura hacía un momento comenzó a brillar con una luz intensa, sin color definido, que le hizo cerrar los ojos. En ese momento fue cuando dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y lo único que alcanzó a notar fue una sensación de vacío y de caída..._

Emitió un grito cuando notó su cabeza chocar contra el suelo de piedra. Así que la caída no había sido un efecto del sueño...

Harry se incorporó intentando recuperar la orientación. Seguía en la habitación, no en ese lugar pintado de blanco. Oyó el sonido de alguien al levantarse de la cama y después unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo? – preguntó adormilado Ron.

El moreno le miró incrédulo. ¿Que qué hacía en el suelo? ¿No era obvio?

-¿No es obvio? – las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta – Me he caído.

Ron hizo un amago de reírse pero fue cortado por un bostezo.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Pensé que eso no te interesaba... – contestó levantándose y entrando de nuevo en la cama.

-Tienes razón – dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros – No me interesa, pero quizá deberías apreciar el hecho de que los demás se preocupen por ti.

Harry miró hacia la pared y oyó cómo Ron volvía a su cama. Puede que tuviera razón, después de todo no debería obligar a los demás a pensar como él.

"_No, son los demás los que no quieren ver, los que no entienden lo que digo y piensan que no soy capaz de afrontar las cosas..."_ Sólo quieren ayudar... "_Puede que sí, puede que no. Se supone que son mis amigos, deberían apoyarme..."_ No se puede cambiar la opinión personal de una persona por la fuerza, aunque sean tus amigos... _"¿Y toda la gente que va a morir? ¿Toda la gente que nadie quiere ver? ¿Que prefieren ignorar?"_ La gente que está en Azkaban no es la verdadera causante de la cuestión, lo que de verdad asusta es no saber qué hacer, que la gente lo espere todo de ti y que a la vez te trate como si fueras un jarrón para cuidar y poner en una vitrina... "_Yo sé lo que hay que hacer, el problema es que no tengo ni medios ni posibilidades de hacerlo..."_

... ni esperanzas... – murmuró una pequeña voz en el fondo de su conciencia. Cerró los ojos e intentó vaciar su mente de todos sus pensamientos, ya era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y a menudo el mundo parecía mejor si no te fijabas en él.

--------------------

La siguiente semana pasó de forma borrosa y a cámara lenta, no es que ocurriera demasiado, de hecho la monotonía se había vuelto prácticamente insoportable. Harry pasaba los días en la biblioteca o hablando con Ginny, a la que nadie había informado sobre qué habían discutido él, Hermione y Ron.

Aparte de ellos prácticamente nadie permanecía en la casa, a excepción de Samara y de la "niñera" de turno. Ya no se celebraban reuniones de la Orden y la única aparición de los padres de Ron eran cartas que enviaban a diario diciendo que volverían cuando pudieran.

Harry estaba en la biblioteca buscando información sobre Knasha. Lupin y Samara le habían quitado todos los libros que había encontrado en el cuartel de la Orden de Diana y seguramente habrían registrado la biblioteca en busca de información, pero todavía conservaba la pequeña esperanza de que hubieran dejado algún libro en un descuido.

Recorrió la estantería con la mirada y pasó de largo ante el volumen que respondía al nombre de "La Divina Comedia". Después de unos minutos encontró un libro que hablaba de mundos paralelos. No era exactamente lo que buscaba, pero...

Agarró el libro y se sentó en uno de los sillones, comenzó a leer y de repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué haces? – Ginny se sentó al lado suyo.

-Leer – contestó Harry cerrando el libro y colocando la manga delante del título.

-¿Sobre mundos paralelos? – preguntó con cara de interrogación la pelirroja.

El moreno la miró extrañado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Cinco minutos más o menos.

-¿Y cómo es que no te he visto antes? – preguntó confuso.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Te sorprendería las cosas que se pueden hacer sin utilizar directamente la magia.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada – contestó negando con la cabeza – Entonces... ¿mundos paralelos?

-Es una tontería, últimamente he estado... dándole vueltas a la cabeza, así que esto es para entretenerme.

-Claro... – asintió Ginny sin convicción - ¿Es por Sirius?

-¿Que si es por...? ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Sirius?

-Bueno, estuve hablando con Hermione y me dijo que el velo ese era una especie de portal, así que...

-¿Hermione te ha contado todo eso?

-Sí – respondió Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Te recuerdo que es mi amiga, que vosotros estéis peleados no significa que yo vaya a dejar de hablar con ella. Y por cierto, ya era hora de que alguno de vosotros se diera cuenta de que podéis confiar en mí para esas cosas. Y ahora... – levantó el libro que Harry intentaba tapar - ¿Mundos paralelos?

-Harry agarró el libro y lo volvió a dejar encima de la mesa.

-No tiene nada que ver con Sirius.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nada. No tiene historia. Tenía curiosidad, me aburría y he decidido leer, ¿es eso malo?

Ginny hizo ademán de darse por vencida y se encogió de hombros.

-Deberías ir a hablar con mi hermano y Hermione.

-¿Perdón?

-Sea lo que sea lo que os ha pasado, seguro que no es tan grave. Además, esto de tener que estar a dos bandas... bueno, a tres, porque Ron es un caso aparte, es muy difícil.

-No nos ha pasado nada.

-Ya, claro... por eso lo único que os habéis dicho durante esta semana ha sido "buenos días". Así que si quieres convencer a alguien de que no ha pasado nada empieza por ti mismo, porque yo no me lo trago.

Harry respiró hondo. ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le interesaban sus problemas personales? Abrió la boca para responder cuando las luces se apagaron. El moreno miró a su alrededor, pero lo único que descubrió fue más oscuridad.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Ginny sin moverse del sitio.

-No tengo ni idea. A lo mejor ha sido un cortocircuito – se paró un momento a pensar - ¿Sabes si este sitio va por electricidad?

-No lo sé, hasta ahora lo único que he visto que funcione con electricidad es el ordenador de Samara.

El moreno miró al techo, la verdad es que nunca se había fijado en si las luces eran de tipo muggle o no. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero sintió como una mano le tiraba del brazo.

-Puede que no sea buena idea que nos movamos de aquí, la casa es demasiado grande como para ir a oscuras.

-A lo mejor, pero deberíamos intentar conseguir unas velas o algo... ¿tienes un mechero?

-¿Uno de esos cacharros muggles que sacan una llama si giras una ruedecita? –preguntó Ginny algo confusa – No, ¿y tú?

-No.

-¿Crees que habrá velas en la biblioteca?

-Velas no sé, pero estoy convencido de que si hubiera cerillas Hermione ya las habría confiscado por miedo a la combustión espontánea.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

-Mmmm... entonces... ¿qué hacemos?

-Podemos jugar al "veo, veo" – contestó Harry irónicamente – O también podemos... – una mano le tapó la boca.

-¿Has oído eso? – susurró Ginny sin apartar dejar hablar a Harry, que negó con la cabeza – Escucha.

Dejó de amordazar al chico y escucharon atentamente. Después de un par de minutos, Harry iba a decirle a Ginny que se lo habría imaginado, pero entonces le llegó el murmullo de unas voces y algunos golpes secos.

-Vale, eso sí que lo he oído – murmuró - ¿Has traído tu varita? Esto no tiene buena pinta.

En la oscuridad pudo distinguir cómo Ginny negaba con la cabeza. Perfecto, un posible ataque y ellos sin varitas.

Intentó identificar las voces que oía. Desde luego más de las que se suponía había en la casa. Bueno, no había que preocuparse, puede que hubieran llegado más miembros de la Orden y que se hubiera ido la luz... ¿no?

Casi sin darse cuenta, Harry y Ginny se levantaron y se alejaron de la puerta de entrada, al tiempo que sentían unos pasos cada vez más cerca.

La puerta se abrió y apareció alguien portando una varita encendida, al parecer el apagón era en toda la casa.

-¿Harry? – el moreno respiró hondo al oír la voz de Samara, al igual que Ginny.

Se acercaron con cuidado de no tropezar con nada. La pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Samara se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarles silencio. Harry comprobó que aún se podían oír las voces, miró a la morena confuso.

Con un susurro, Samara apagó la luz de su varita, sumergiéndoles de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Las voces se acercaron de nuevo y, sin cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca, Samara les empujó contra una pared. Harry notó una pequeña corriente de aire que les envolvía, no sabía que era, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso cuando varias personas aparecieron en el pasillo con sus varitas encendidas.

No reconoció a la mayoría, sin embargo algunos de ellos les conocía más de lo que querría. La fila de mortífagos la encabezaba una mujer morena y de ojos grises. Bellatrix Lestrange. A su lado caminaba un hombre alto y de pelo rubio platino. Lucius Malfoy. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en ponerse las máscaras.

Se detuvieron justo a su lado, y Harry contuvo la respiración.

-Sabéis lo que queremos, así que no quiero fallos, o seréis vosotros los que respondáis ante él – anunció Bellatrix.

Los demás mortífagos, a excepción de Malfoy, la miraron con miedo. Estaba claro a quién se refería con él. Se dividieron por grupos y cada uno comenzó a caminar en una dirección. En la puerta de la biblioteca sólo permanecieron Bellatrix Lestrange y un chico joven de ojos oscuros.

La mortífaga avanzó lentamente por la sala, iluminando su camino con la varita. El chico se quedó atrás.

-¿A qué esperas idiota? – le espetó volviéndose hacia él - ¿Quieres que te dé permiso para entrar?

El mortífago entró rápidamente en la biblioteca. Harry se apoyó más contra la pared, preguntándose cómo no los habían visto ya. Respiró lenta y silenciosamente, rezando para que no les descubrieran.

Lestrange y el otro chico registraron la sala, sin encontrar nada. Cuando se disponían a salir, Bellatrix miró directamente el punto en el que se encontraban, sin embargo pasó ante ellos sin detenerse.

Harry soltó todo el aire que había retenido en cuanto abandonaron la habitación, sin embargo ninguno de los tres hablaron hasta que no dejaron de oírse los pasos de los mortífagos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué no nos han visto? – murmuró Ginny.

Samara se acercó a uno de los sillones y se sentó, respirando pesadamente, como si acabara de realizar un gran esfuerzo.

-Un hechizo – musitó casi sin aliento – y muy cansado debo añadir.

-¿Un hechizo sin varita? – preguntó algo incrédula.

-Sí, y no creo que tarden mucho tiempo en rastrearlo, así que deberíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Harry recordó algo.

-¿Y Ron y Hermione?

-No lo sé – contestó Samara poniéndose en pie – No conseguí subir hasta el piso de arriba, había mortífagos por todas partes.

-Pero eso significaría...

-Escucha Harry, ahora la prioridad eres tú, de momento no podemos hacer otra cosa que intentar salir de aquí con vida.

-¿Y dejarles con los mortífagos?

Samara no contestó.

-¿No se suponía que había alguien de guardia? – preguntó Ginny.

-Hestia Jones, pero no sé que le ha pasado. Lo más probable es que esté inconsciente o que... – no terminó la frase.

-No podemos dejar a Ron y a Hermione aquí – murmuró Harry.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor? Estoy abierta a sugerencias – al ver que Harry no contestaba continuó hablando – Intentaremos llegar hasta el estudio, hay un trasportador. Seguidme y no os separéis de mí...

Comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta. En el último momento Samara se giró hacia ellos.

-Si nos tenemos que separar por algo, el que consiga escapar tendrá que avisar a Dumbledore.

Atravesaron el umbral de la puerta. El pasillo estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Harry y Ginny seguían con cuidado los pasos de Samara, ya que ésta no parecía tener intención de encender una luz.

Atravesaron varias habitaciones sin más problemas que algún mortífago que pasaba de largo lejos de ellos. Iban a cruzar por delante del salón cuando vieron que la puerta estaba entreabierta y que la sala estaba iluminada, de su interior salían varias voces, y ninguna parecía muy contenta.

Samara les indicó que pararan y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Lentamente se acercaron lo suficiente para poder ver lo que pasaba en el salón sin posibilidad de ser vistos.

Todos los mortífagos estaban reunidos en un círculo cerca de la chimenea, al parecer ya habían terminado de registrar toda la casa. Harry recorrió la habitación con la mirada, intentado encontrar a sus amigos y a Hestia Jones, pero no encontró ni rastro de ellos. Decidió decantarse por el pensamiento más optimista y pensar que habían escapado, que se estaban escondiendo.

Bellatrix Lestrange sacó una pequeña esfera brillante de uno de sus bolsillos y los demás se apartaron. La esfera emitió una luz verde que escaneó a cada uno de los presentes en la habitación. Cuando terminó comenzó a levitar y a rotar en su sitio... Harry sintió como alguien le agarraba del brazo y le arrastraba lejos de allí.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confuso, aunque cuidándose de no levantar la voz - ¿Qué era esa cosa?

-Un rastreador – contestó Samara sin dejar de correr y mirando continuamente hacia atrás.

-¿Y eso para que sirve? – aunque nada más hacer la pregunta la respuesta le pareció obvia - ¿Esa cosa rastrea magia? ¿Puede encontrarnos ahora?

Pronto se encontró siendo empujado hacia una nueva habitación. Samara se dio la vuelta y echó el pestillo, acto seguido se dirigió a un lado de la habitación para intentar abrir una ventana.

-¿Qué pasa si nos encuentra? – preguntó Harry decidido a no darse por vencido.

-¿Básicamente? – dijo volviéndose hacia él – Podemos darnos por muertos – miró de nuevo la ventana – Tenéis que salir de aquí. Ninguno de vosotros ha hecho magia, ¿verdad?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza. Harry se giró hacia la puerta de entrada. No parecía entrar ninguna luz por la rendija, al menos lo sabrían si esa esfera se acercaba. De repente oyó un golpe seco, y después otro. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver a Samara embistiendo la ventana con una de las sillas, sin embargo la madera cedió antes que el cristal.

-Mierda – murmuró dejando caer los restos de la silla a un lado.

-¿Han hecho un hechizo a la casa? – preguntó Ginny al ver como los pocos arañazos que tenía el cristal desaparecían poco a poco.

La sala se iluminó levemente, y los tres se giraron para ver el foco de luz, que crecía por momentos.

-Mierda – volvió a repetir Samara.

Harry y Ginny buscaron un lugar dónde esconderse. De repente la puerta estalló. Literalmente. Algo se estrelló bruscamente contra la puerta y después contra el pecho de Samara, que cayó inconsciente al otro lado de la sala.

Antes de que pudieran moverse, la habitación se llenó de la luz de muchas varitas.

Bellatrix Lestrange avanzó con paso firme y una sonrisa en el rostro hacia ellos. Todos los mortífagos levantaron sus varitas contra ellos. Parecía que estaban en un problema.

-----------------

Vale, aquí está. Lo sé, he tardado, y mucho, pero la cuestión es que ha sido por causas ajenas:

mi ordenador no funcionaba

he estado casi un mes mala del estómago

bloqueo del escritor

exámenes

libro de : "Doña Perfecta" y "La vida de los 12 césares"

A ver quién es capaz de sacarlo pronto con ese currículo.

Bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido?

Gran Patronus: Tú también piensas lo de Ginny? A mí es que me parecen una repetición de Lily y James. En cuanto a que haga algo más provechoso... ya se andará, porque tengo pensadas unas cuantas cosas, pero de momento no puede hacer demasiado (bueno, en el próximo capi seguramente). Muchas gracias por el rr. Hasta otra.

Ayla Black: Esto... t contestaría algo más largo, pero es que lo voy a colgar y no puedo estar mucho en internet.

Lamia-Somniorum: Desgraciadamente creo que sé dónde me estoy metiendo, sólo espero que no se me dé muy mal. Menos mal que la gente me da apoyo que si no... De todas formas me meteré en terreno profundo lo menos posible (mentira, estoy segura de que terminaré liándome). Muchas gracias por el review. Hasta pronto.

Intentaré tener el capi lo más pronto posible. Ciao.


	8. El valor de lo perdido

AVISO: Antes de que lo leáis, debéis saber que he cambiado el estilo narrativo. De ahí que el capi haya tardado tanto. Mi problema es que (y los fans de Harry me matarán por decir esto) soy incapaz de escribir sobre un personaje plano (useasé Harry, y mis respetos a los fans pero es mi opinión) así que voy a dedicarme a trastear con todos los demás personajes. Cambia el estilo parecido al de Rowling, pero creo que el resultado no es malo, así que decidme qué pensáis.

FROM HERE TO HELL

_Capítulo ocho: El valor de lo perdido_

Bellatrix Lestrange se adentró en la habitación con paso firme y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Harry y Ginny no se movieron del sitio mientras los mortífagos levantaban sus varitas hacia ellos.

- Vaya. Mira lo que tenemos aquí.

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Harry miró de reojo hacia Samara, un par de mortífagos las estaban levantando y no parecía que fuera a recuperar el conocimiento pronto.

- ¿De verdad pensabais que ibais a escapar? – preguntó Bellatrix mofándose – Los niños son muy ingenuos.

Dio un paso hacia delante y Harry y Ginny dieron uno hacia atrás, sin embargo pararon al sentir las varitas de los mortífagos que los habían rodeado en la espalda.

- ¿Qué queréis?

Bellatrix suspiró y siguió avanzando.

- Verás Potter, vamos a dar un pequeño paseo.

Los mortífagos que tenían a sus espaldas comenzaron a caminar obligándoles a moverse. Ginny y Harry avanzaron al paso de sus captores hasta que fueron conducidos hasta el salón de la casa.

Ahora, con una plena visión del salón, Harry pudo distinguir la figura de Hestia Jones en un rincón de la sala, con un par de mortífagos custodiándola. Parecía estar inconsciente, aunque un hilillo de sangre recorría su frente. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, ni rastro de Ron y Hermione.

- Tranquilo Potter, - comentó Lucius Malfoy apareciendo de la nada – estarás con tus amiguitos muy pronto.

- ¿Qué les habéis hecho? – preguntó Ginny mirándole con odio.

El mortífago sonrió e ignoró la pregunta.

- He hecho una pregunta – exclamó la pelirroja cuando Malfoy se dio la vuelta.

De repente sintió una varita debajo de su barbilla.

- Y yo creo que no estás en posición de hacer preguntas – dijo tranquilamente Bellatrix - ¿Verdad?

Ginny tragó saliva y la mortífaga apartó su varita de ella.

- Lestrange – Bellatrix se dio la vuelta cuando uno de sus subordinados la llamó - ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – señaló el cuerpo inconsciente de Samara que los mortífagos habían colocado en una esquina de la habitación.

- Procurad que no despierte hasta que lleguemos, podría darnos problemas.

El otro mortífago asintió. De repente Harry y Ginny fueron arrinconados contra la pared, sin dejar de ser apuntados con las varitas.

- ¿Qué crees que quieren? – susurró la pelirroja.

Uno de los guardias la golpeó, no suavemente, pero lo suficiente para no dejar marca. Harry la miró un momento y negó con la cabeza indicando que no debían hablar.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los jefes de sus captores. Malfoy le susurraba algo a Lestrange mientras ella asentía y miraba alternativamente a Samara y a Harry. Negó con la cabeza y después se giró hacia los demás mortífagos y les hizo una señal. Sus subordinados se colocaron sus máscaras blancas de inmediato y Harry sintió como su guardia le tiraba del brazo para levantarle. Después de eso todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Un rayo de luz roja golpeó a Lestrange en el pecho y cayó cerca de Samara, aturdida pero no inconsciente. A continuación la sala se llenó de luces escarlata dirigidas hacia los mortífagos.

Harry giró la vista hacia el foco de los rayos para descubrir a varios miembros de la Orden con sus varitas en alto. Los mortífagos también los vieron y, los que no habían sido derribados ya, se dispusieron a contraatacar.

Harry sintió un fuerte tiró en el brazo y cómo intentaban arrastrarlo fuera de la sala. Haciendo acopio de valor (N.A.: mucho, porque le hace falta) empujó al mortífago en dirección contraria. Una de dos: o el chico no tenía entrenamiento o tan poca gente se rebelaba contra él que el movimiento le pilló completamente por sorpresa. El golpe le hizo retroceder un poco. Lo suficiente para introducirse en el trayecto de uno de los muchos hechizos que atravesaban la habitación. El rayo le hirió en el brazo derecho y le hizo tambalearse y caer.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y se giró para ver a Bellatriz Lestrange apuntándole con su varita desde el otro lado de la habitación. Observó cómo su rostro se contorneaba en una sádica sonrisa mientras se preparaba para pronunciar el hechizo, justo entonces algo la hizo caer al suelo. Confuso, observó cómo Samara se movía rápido para recoger la varita que la mortífaga había dejado caer, en ese momento Harry sintió cómo algo le empujaba haciéndole caer al suelo.

Giró la cabeza justo para ver cómo un rayo de luz verde atravesaba el espacio en el que se había encontrado antes su cabeza. Ginny se apartó y le ayudó a levantarse rápidamente. Agachándose para esquivar otro rayo volvió a centrar la mirada en Samara y Lestrange.

La varita de Lestrange continuaba perdida en el suelo de la habitación y la mortífaga tenía una mano cerrada en torno al cuello de Samara, y la otra intentando sujetarla. Hubo un estallido de luz que hizo que Lestrange cerrara los ojos, al tiempo que Samara dirigía su puño contra su mandíbula.

La mortífaga dejó de sujetarla y cayó para atrás. Justo entonces Harry sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y cómo alguien le agarraba del cuello y le hacía levantarse.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero consiguió distinguir cómo todos los sonidos que había a su alrededor cesaban, las personas dejaban de moverse, y tuvo la certeza de que todas las miradas eran dirigidas hacia él.

Sintió cómo la persona que le sujetaba por la espalda comenzaba a hablar, sin embargo sus párpados pesaban demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos. Así que, se dejó vencer por la oscuridad...

--------------

- ¿Qué quieres decir con perdido?

- Quiero decir – contestó Samara con paciencia – que uno de esos mortífagos entró aquí, cogió mi portátil y lo lanzó contra una pared. Así que sí, está todo perdido.

- ¿Y no hay ninguna copia? – preguntó Lupin con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

- Si hubiera alguna copia no estaría perdido.

El licántropo se sentó en el sofá y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Perfecto... – murmuró.

- Cualquiera diría que eres tú el que se ha pasado aquí tres meses encerrado para conectar con el satélite – observó Samara sentándose a su lado.

Remus no dijo nada.

- Podría volver a empezar en Hogwarts.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

- Los objetos electrónicos no funcionan allí.

- Tú déjame eso a mí – contestó la chica algo pensativa.

En ese momento Alastor Moody entró en la habitación, haciendo a los otros dos ocupantes levantar la mirada hacia él.

- ¿Qué tal está? – preguntó Remus instantáneamente.

- Inconsciente – contestó el ex-auror – Terry dice que sólo tiene una leve contusión en la cabeza.

- ¿Y los otros? – preguntó Samara cautelosamente.

Moody negó con la cabeza.

- No están en la casa. Lo más posible es que se los llevaran antes de cogeros a vosotros.

Remus enterró aún más sus rostro entre las manos.

- No ha sido culpa tuya Remus – dijo Moody acercándose a ellos.

- ¿En serio?¿Y entonces de quién ha sido? – hizo una pequeña pausa y respiró hondo – Esta misión es mi responsabilidad. Se suponía que la casa estaba protegida y yo me había encargado de eso. Así que dime... ¿sobre quién cae la culpa?

- La protección de la casa era perfecta – dijo Samara – Yo misma la comprobé. Los mortífagos encontraron una manera de derribar los bloqueos.

Remus asintió levemente y se levantó del sofá.

- Voy a ver a Dumbledore. Avisadme si hay algún cambio.

------------

Lo primero que notó al despertar fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados parecían de plomo.

A su alrededor se oían voces que hablaban con agitación. No conseguía identificar lo que decían, ni tampoco quería. Lo único que le importaba ahora era librarse del maldito dolor de cabeza.

Después de varios intentos inútiles de volver a conciliar el sueño levantó los párpados.

Aunque su visión era borrosa reconoció la habitación en la que se encontraba, al menos no había abandonado la mansión...

Como si el pensamiento hubiera activado alguna clase de mecanismo la mente de Harry se llenó de imágenes de los sucedido.

Se incorporó rápidamente, sin embargo el dolor de cabeza le hizo tumbarse de nuevo. Se llevó una mano a la sien derecha, el punto de origen del dolor, para descubrir que había sido cuidadosamente vendada.

Las personas que había a su alrededor no parecían haberse percatado de que estaba consciente.

Con la mano buscó sus gafas a tientas. Cuando por fin las encontró todo a su alrededor se volvió mucho más nítido.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se paseaban por la habitación a toda prisa, a primera vista, comparando datos.

Cuando giró la cabeza distinguió a Hestia Jones con un vendaje similar al suyo cubriéndole parcialmente la frente. Delante de ella una chica morena le inspeccionaba varios rasguños que tenía en la cara.

- Harry...

El moreno se giró para ver quién le llamaba y se encontró frente a frente con Bill Weasley. Tenía mala cara, como si no hubiera dormido en un par de días, y apartaba constantemente la mirada cada vez que Harry intentaba mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien... Me duele la cabeza – dijo recostándose de nuevo sobre el sofá - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bill miró al suelo.

- Los mortífagos escaparon, poco después de que quedaras inconsciente.

- ¿Y Ron y Hermione?¿Están bien? No les vi cuándo nos llevaron a la habitación.

Harry esperó a que el pelirrojo levantara la mirada, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Qué no me estás contando?

Bill tragó saliva y le miró a los ojos.

- No sabemos dónde están. Cuando llegamos ya se los habían llevado.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras Harry trataba de procesar la información. Se los habían llevado. A los dos.

- ¿Sabéis... sabéis dónde los han llevado?

- La Orden está en ello, pero...

- ¿Qué tal Ginny? – le interrumpió de repente. No quería pensar en las alternativas ahora.

- Está bien. Mamá y Papá se la llevaron hará una hora. Seguramente vendrán a por ti luego.

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza y dejó que su mirada vagara por la habitación.

Bill dijo algo, pero no le prestó demasiada atención, aunque asintió sistemáticamente. El pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió a hablar con Hestia Jones.

---------

Desde que era pequeña, Hermione Granger había admirado a las personas que no se echan para atrás en las dificultades, en las que se mantienen firmes y no muestran su miedo. Siempre se había preguntado si alguna vez tendría que enfrentar una situación así, y si así era, si sería capaz de afrontarla.

Una vez la segunda guerra empezó, las posibilidades de caer bajo el enemigo aumentaron considerablemente. Sin embargo nunca pensó que fuera algo que pudiera ocurrirle. Un error que la gente comete con frecuencia, el de pensar que son inmunes a todo.

Cuando los mortífagos irrumpieron en la habitación casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. De saber si habría podido enfrentarse a ellos o no, porque la verdad es que por mucho que nos esforcemos en nuestra mente por recrear esas situaciones, en la realidad no se nos da opción.

---------

- ¿Hermione? – susurró Ron forzando la vista entre los barrotes para distinguir algo entre la oscuridad - ¿Hermione?

Al no obtener respuesta de nuevo se recostó contra la pared, en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Podía observar el vaho que se formaba delante de su boca cada vez que respiraba, señal de los dementores que aguardaban tras la puerta de su celda.

Había despertado hacía una hora más o menos y lo único que había sentido al despertar era el profundo frío que se colaba por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Después de eso no le quedó ninguna duda de dónde le habían llevado.

Desde su celda se podían observar varias más, en la pared que se alzaba frente a ella. Sin embargo todas estaban sumidas en la oscuridad y no podía más que imaginar quién estaría allí.

Cada vez que oía pasos acercarse volvía la mirada hacia la puerta, rezando por que quien quiera que fuese no tuviese como destino ese lugar.

Ron nunca había estado en Azkaban, sin embargo su padre la había mencionado a menudo. Siempre que hacía alguna visita allí volvía pálido y tembloroso, y la sensación le duraba un par de horas.

Desde que había despertado había intentado imaginar formas de escapar de allí pero, gracias a los dementores, ninguna terminaba bien.

Se estremeció al oír un grito lejano. Los había estado oyendo de forma consecutiva desde que había despertado, aunque eso no lo hacía más llevadero.

Se recostó aún más contra la pared, como esperando que cediera y que pudiera salir de allí. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en su propio mundo de pesadillas.

--------

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Harry, enterró su cabeza entre las manos. Había sido su culpa. Los mortífagos estaban allí por él, y sin embargo él había salido ileso y Ron y Hermione estaban...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó dejar de imaginar las posibilidades de lo que podía haberles pasado.

Moody había dicho que lo más probable era Azkaban o, quizá, la mansión Riddle. Aunque el teorizar sobre su paradero no le ayudaba a sobrellevarlo.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la mansión, todas las miradas no habían estado centradas en él. Los miembros de la Orden caminaban de un lado para otro buscando la forma de entrada de los mortífagos, enviando mensajes o creando hipótesis sobre el ataque. Nadie parecía haber reparado en que estaba despierto.

El bebé de ojos verdes observaba entre lágrimas los restos de la que había sido su casa. Sus llantos se intensificaban a la espera de que alguien apareciera para tomarle en brazos y calmarle.

_Alguien avanzó a través de los escombros, creando una nube de polvo. La persona en cuestión era más grande de lo que debería ser una persona normal._

_Con cuidado, Rubeus Hagrid, levantó al bebé del suelo y le limpió la sangre que caía de una herida aún abierta en la frente._

_El niño paró de llorar casi de inmediato al tiempo que el semi-gigante abandonaba la zona de ruinas._

_En ese momento el ruido de un motor le hizo apartar la vista del niño para descubrir una gran moto roja que se acercaba volando. El conductor, un chico moreno y de ojos grises, aparcó junto a la derruida casa y se bajó de la moto, pálido y tembloroso._

_Durante unos segundos observó la escena con la boca abierta, como si hubiera olvidado cómo hablar. El llanto del bebé le hizo desviar la mirada hacia Hagrid, que se había acercado hasta él y le había puesto una mano en el hombro._

- _¿Está... está bien? – preguntó con cautela mirando al niño. Al ver que Hagrid asentía formuló su siguiente pregunta - ¿James y Lily...?_

- _Cuando llegué ya no se podía hacer nada._

_Sirius asintió levemente, con los ojos enrojecidos y lágrimas amenazando con caer en cualquier momento._

- _Dame a Harry, Hagrid, soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él – dijo con voz entrecortada extendiendo los brazos hacia el niño._

Alguien le golpeó suavemente el brazo. Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Samara sentada a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada.

Harry cerró los ojos y agitó levemente la cabeza.

- Sí. Era sólo un... – hizo una pequeña pausa – un sueño.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó. Tenía una expresión extraña en la mirada, casi como si intentase leerle la mente.

Apartó la mirada y asintió.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

Samara negó con la cabeza.

- Dumbledore nos ha enviado un mensaje. Quiere que te saquemos de aquí.

- ¿La Madriguera?

- No. Un lugar más seguro que ése.

---------

Severus Snape no era lo que la gente consideraría una buena persona. Sarcástico, arrogante, frío... aunque no era un asesino, no completamente. Y desde luego no le gustaba ver morir a la gente. Aún así era parte de su trabajo. Puede que no le gustase lo que hacía, pero si había algo que no podía permitirse era un desliz.

Por eso, cuando la misión que Voldemort había puesto en práctica hacía menos de tres horas llegó a sus oídos estuvo a punto de poner en peligro su tapadera. Así como estuvo a punto de poner en peligro su tapadera cuando vio a la mayoría de los miembros integrantes de la misión regresar con dos prisioneros. Dos alumnos suyos para especificar más.

Había avisado a Dumbledore nada más ser consciente de la misión que Voldemort tenía entre manos, y aún así habían perdido a esos dos críos.

Pasó de largo de largo por delante de las celdas que contenían a los dos prisioneros con la culpa royéndole interiormente. A pesar de lo que la gente pensase, el ver cómo torturaban a dos quinceañeros no era su pasatiempo favorito, al contrario que otros de los habitantes de la isla.

La nueva información para Dumbledore tendría que esperar a que saliera de Azkaban, tarea prácticamente imposible sin ser descubierto. Había hecho malabarismos para poder comunicarse con el director del colegio con respecto a la misión y había estado a punto de destruir todo por lo que había trabajado desde que la segunda guerra empezó, toda la nueva confianza de Voldemort depositada en él. Por eso, por mucho que no le gustase, los críos tendrían que esperar a que tuviese una nueva oportunidad. No podía volver a arriesgarse.

----------

- ¿Hogwarts? – preguntó Harry nada más recuperarse del viaje en traslador.

Habían aparecido en el gran salón del castillo.

- Bueno, es uno de los lugares más seguros que existen – se defendió Samara.

- Quizá deberíamos habernos quedado allí en primer lugar – murmuró sin que la morena pudiese oírlo.

- Mmm... ¿sabes dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore? Nunca he estado aquí – dijo la chica observando con curiosidad el techo, que reflejaba el cielo del exterior.

- Claro.

Samara le siguió mientras observaba los lugares por los que iban pasando, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a las gárgolas que guardaban la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore.

- _Iris daei – _dijo Samara nada más llegar.

Las gárgolas comenzaron a separarse y a dejar al descubierto una escalera. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho Samara llamó con cautela.

- Adelante – oyó una voz contestar desde el otro lado.

Harry empujó la puerta y distinguió al profesor Dumbledore y a un hombre al que no había visto nunca.

- Señorita Payne – comenzó el director nada más verles entrar – justo estábamos hablando de usted.

Harry pudo notar cómo Samara evaluaba con la mirada al hombre que había en el despacho de Dumbledore. Era alto y de ojos azules. Llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en una pequeña coleta.

- William es nuestro nuevo profesor de pociones.

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no comentar. Típico. Había un ataque y Dumbledore se quedaba en el castillo haciendo entrevistas de trabajo.

- Encantada – dijo Samara extendiendo una mano.

El nuevo profesor sonrió y se la estrechó. Inmediatamente se volvió hacia el profesor Dumbledore.

- Profesor, si no me necesita...

- Tranquilo William, seguro que tienes asuntos que atender.

Cuando William salió de la sala el director se volvió hacia Harry.

- ¿Estás bien Harry? Remus me dijo que te golpearon en la cabeza.

- Estoy mejor – contestó el moreno secamente - ¿Qué saben de Ron y Hermione?

- Me temo que no mucho, aún estamos esperando noticias – después de una pausa continuó – Creo que sería mejor que permanecieras aquí hasta el comienzo del curso. Si no me equivoco, la señorita Weasley debe esperarte en estos momentos en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry esperó a que Dumbledore siguiera hablando.

- ¿Ya está?¿Eso es todo lo que quería decirme? – preguntó con incredulidad – ¿Me ha traído aquí para apartarme de todo?¿Otra vez?

- Harry... – comenzó el director.

- Genial – murmuró el moreno saliendo del despacho con un portazo.

Samara y Dumbledore permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

- Si quiere mi opinión, me parece que le molesta que le dejen al margen – dijo la chica mirando a Dumbledore.

- Todo esto es demasiado grande para él, aunque no lo crea.

- Se ha enfrentado cinco veces a Voldemort y ha salido con vida las cinco. Creo que eso le da algo de credibilidad.

- Ojalá fuera todo tan simple... – contestó Dumbledore con una débil y amarga risa.

----------

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó Harry tentativamente a la vez que entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Un bulto que estaba sentado en el sillón más alejado de la entrada y que Harry identificó como Ginny Weasley se movió levemente.

Ginny estaba sentada mirando el fuego de la chimenea y ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

- Hola – murmuró cuando el chico estuvo a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- Tan bien como puedo estar.

- ¿Tus padres no deberían estar aquí contigo?

- Están trabajando para la Orden, supongo que para encontrar a Ron y Hermione. Estuvieron conmigo cinco minutos y se fueron.

- Estoy seguro de que están bien.

- Claro... – contestó Ginny con una amarga media sonrisa – Los mortífagos los han llevado a Azkaban, pero no hay peligro.

Harry respiró hondo y miró para otro lado.

- Esto no debería pasarles a ellos – murmuró Harry.

- Bueno, en el mundo pasan muchas cosas que no deberían.

- ¿Qué pasó después de que me quedara inconsciente? – preguntó Harry cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Ginny desvió por fin la mirada del fuego.

- Básicamente te usaron como escudo humano. Te intercambiaron por los mortífagos que habían caído. Nadie notó que faltaban Ron y Hermione hasta que se fueron todos.

- Parece que no hago más que estropearlo todo, ¿eh?

La pelirroja cerró los ojos durante unos momentos y respiró hondo, como estuviera debatiendo sobre qué decir.

- No es tu culpa. Es... – hizo una pequeña pausa – es cuestión de mala suerte, supongo.

Harry asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

- Estarán bien – dijo más tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que afirmando nada.

- Sí – contestó Ginny con el mismo tono de voz.

- Sí.

----------

Hermione oyó cómo alguien decía su nombre, sin embargo no abrió los ojos. Demasiado sueño, y demasiado frío.

Ignoró la constante insistencia de la persona que la llamaba durante un rato, hasta que la voz terminó por martillearle la cabeza.

Levantó pesadamente los párpados. ¿Dónde estaba? De repente sintió el frío más fuerte que nunca, una sensación conocida.

_Azkaban_ – murmuró una vocecita en su interior. No era difícil de adivinar. Después de todo, ¿qué otro sitio podía ser?

Su mente aún no parecía funcionar con claridad. El hechizo aturdidor debía haber sido muy fuerte para afectarla así.

¿Quién la había llamado?¿Y hacía cuánto? El tiempo parecía funcionar de forma distinta allí, como si un segundo durara el triple.

Se incorporó con cuidado. ¿La habían cogido a ella sola o a alguien más? _Tiene que haber alguien más – _pensó – _Eso, o estoy empezando a oír voces que no debería._

- ¿Hola? – preguntó en voz alta (o, lo más alta que pudo teniendo en cuenta que su garganta estaba seca).

- ¿Hermione? – contestó una voz vacilante.

Hermione se acercó a los barrotes. Conocía esa voz.

- ¿Ron?¿Qué haces aquí?

Oyó a alguien reír.

- Había pensado en dar una fiesta, pero no ha venido nadie.

- ¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es que alguien me dejó inconsciente.

- Un grupo de mortífagos atacó la mansión. Lo único que vi antes de que me dejaran inconsciente es que te habían cogido.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza. El frío se volvía más intenso por momentos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

- No lo sé – contestó Ron desde las sombras – Te he estado llamando desde que me desperté, pero es difícil calcular el tiempo aquí.

Hermione asintió, para luego darse cuenta de que seguramente Ron no podía verla.

El frío se hizo aún más intenso y un dementor apareció justo frente a ella. Bloqueando su campo de visión y haciéndola dar un salto hacia atrás.

Ron había dejado de hablar, o si lo hacía Hermione no podía oírle.

Su mente se comenzó a llenar de todos los recuerdos infelices que había estado almacenando desde su infancia.

Hermione se apretó contra la pared más alejada de los barrotes mientras observaba cómo el dementor abría la puerta de su celda.

Cerró los ojos intentando aliviar los recuerdos. Sintiendo el frío penetrar en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos sólo para comprobar cómo el dementor se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Podía observar figuras con capas negras detrás de la criatura, sin embargo no conseguía enfocar la vista.

Una neblina blanca la rodeó al tiempo que perdía la conciencia.

---------------------------

Vale, lo primero: FELIZ NAVIDAD.

Lo segundo: lo siento mucho, esto ha tardado mucho más de lo que esperaba. Atrás han quedado ya aquellos tiempos en los que me curraba un capi en una semana. Pero, ahora con las vacaciones podré adelantarlo más rápido. No puedo prometer nada, pero para las fechas que rodean Año Nuevo seguramente habrá un nuevo capítulo (eso si la familia no se me echa encima por las fiestas).

Bueno, ahí dejo el final dramático que quedan muy bonitos en las historias.

No olvidéis dejar muchas reviews (sí, te lo digo a ti lector).

Ayla Black: Holaaaaaaaaa. Feliz navidad. Q tal? yo bien. Bueno, a ver si quedamos un día para escribir, q a este paso no lo podemos colgar hasta el segundo trimestre. Byeeeeeeeeeee

Lamia-Somniorum: Un poder espectacular? Harry? Así de repente? El chico no tiene las suficientes luces para eso (lo siento, es que me dejo llevar, no es que me caiga tanmal... es que desde el final del quinto tengo como ganas de matarle). Tu fic lo he visto, digo visto pq lo tengo guardado en mi ordenata a espera de tiempo para leermelo, pq tiene muy buena pinta. Pero el caso es que se me amontonan las cosas para leer (mis malditos profesores deben pensar que en nuestro tiempo libre no hacemos nada y por eso cuando pensaba que por fin iba a tener tiempo para leer, van y nos mandan dos libros más). Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que he cambiado totalmente el estilo narrativo porque... bueno, es que no me salía para mi línea argumental sólo centrándome en Harry. A ver que tal queda así. Hasta pronto y Feliz Navidad.

Lady Voldemort: Me alegro de que te guste. De momento Ron y Hermione... bueno, ya se verá. A mí también me parece que había que ponerle las pilas a Harry, aunque lo llevo pensando desde el primer libro, es lo bueno que tiene ser la escritora. Bueno, muchas gracias por el review y hasta la próxima. Feliz Navidad.

La-Peye-Malfoy: Bueno, lo de las huidas espectaculares me lo reservo porque aquí no pega. Me alegro de que te gustara, espero que te haya gustado también este. Lo de los multiversos me lía hasta a mí, así que no te preocupes, no creo que ponga muchas cosas liosas, pq si no soy capaz de cargarme la historia. Muchas gracias por el review. Feliz Navidad.

Bueno, ya sabéis: muchas reviews y dejadme saber qué pensáis del nuevo estilo narrativo.

Feliz Navidad


	9. Gritos en la oscuridad

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sé que parece mentira, pero he actualizado, y me he cambiado el nick, a que es mono?

Siento muuuuuuuuuucho la tardanza, pero es que he tenido un bloqueo espectacular. Me venían multitud de ideas a la cabeza y todas eran de X-Men o de los Merodeadores...

De acuerdo, ahora no tengo tiempo para contestar a los reviews, pero me los he leído todos, así que muchas gracias a las personas que dejan reviews.

Y ahora a leer, espero que os guste, que este fic no termine pareciéndose demasiado a CSI y que dejéis muchos reviews.

Si alguien quiere la versión que contiene guiones y que no ha pasado por el programa de fanfiction que me envíe un e-mail y se le mandaré el capitulo.

FROM HERE TO HELL

_Capítulo nueve: Gritos en la oscuridad_

_Los ojos rojos cómo la sangre observaron la figura caída en el suelo. La túnica manchada de un tinte rojo y los constantes (e inútiles) intentos de levantarse. Le hacía arrancar una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que fallaba en su propósito. Así aprendería qué es lo que le pasaba a la gente que se oponía a él._

_¿Un nuevo intento? – preguntó Bellatrix._

_Como siempre, la mortífaga se alzaba a su lado. Pelo recogido y mirada arrogante hacia la persona que yacía en el suelo._

_La persona murmuró algo ininteligible, dudaba que siquiera hubiera sido algo coherente. A veces le sorprendía la capacidad que los prisioneros tenían de formular las respuestas correctas después de varias horas de tortura. Definitivamente fascinante._

_Me parece que no te he oído – volvió a hablar la mortífaga._

_La prisionera levantó la cabeza, el pelo moreno e indomable cayéndole sobre los ojos y un hilillo de sangre recorriendo su rostro. Le dirigió una mirada de odio intenso._

_Que te jodan – murmuró lo suficientemente alto y claro como para que la receptora lo entendiese._

_Bellatrix sonrió y se encogió de hombros, adelantándose hacia ella y propinándole una fuerte patada en el estómago que la hizo tumbarse de nuevo._

_Me parece, jovencita – comenzó Voldemort mientras se arrodillaba ante la chica y le levantaba la cabeza – Que vas a contarnos todo lo que sabes._

_Los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en los suyos y el color rojo se volvió aún más intenso._

Harry abrió los ojos inmediatamente, esforzándose por conseguir todo el aire que había perdido durante la pesadilla. Se sentía... enfermo, físicamente enfermo.

Avanzó a tientas por la habitación en la que se había quedado dormido hasta que encontró el baño.

La falta de aire y las arcadas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras el chico se esforzaba en olvidar la pesadilla. Por el momento.

Samara se inclinó ante la pantalla del portátil. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts no había hecho otra cosa que trabajar en el satélite. Desde el principio. Dios, esto le iba a llevar meses. Y pensar que hacía un par de días había pensado que lo iba a tener listo antes de mudarse al colegio...

No es que el hecho de llegar a Hogwarts fuese un problema, después de todo bastaba con aislar su habitación de toda esa carga mágica que protegía el castillo. Difícil, pero no imposible. Sólo esperaba que nadie encontrara la brecha en las guardias mágicas del colegio.

En la pantalla del ordenador apareció una pequeña ventana gris en la que se le denegaba el acceso.

Con un suspiro de resignación se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos. Después de casi seis horas delante del ordenador buscando claves tenía un bonito dolor de cabeza.

En ese momento sonó la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser a estar horas? Quizá debería fingir que estaba dormida, este no era momento de visitas. Sí, mejor no abrir. El sonido persistió.

Está bien – murmuró de mala manera mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta - ¿Qué...

No terminó la frase al encontrarse cara a cara con un adolescente algo pálido de ojos verdes.

¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó algo cohibido Harry.

Eh... sí, claro. Pasa – dijo extrañada y apartándose hacia un lado - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

He... he tenido otra visión – comentó mientras buscaba un sitio dónde sentarse – En... en realidad no sé si es real o no, pero...

¿Has hablado con Dumbledore?

No - contestó rápidamente – y prefiero no hacerlo.

Samara asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que continuara.

Parecía real, pero después de lo del año pasado... Ya no sé qué pensar. Sé supone que las maltitas clases de Oclumancia bloquearían estas cosas.

¿Qué era?

¿Qué?

La visión. ¿Qué era?

Harry tomó aire durante un momento.

Bueno, era... Hermione. Hermione y Voldemort. Y también aparecía Bellatrix Lestrange.

¿Decían algo en especial?

No, sólo... – Harry bloqueó las imágenes de la visión que amenazaban con volver a entrar en su mente – querían saber lo que sabía Hermione.

¿Y qué sabe Hermione?

Nada – contestó rápidamente – No hemos hablado casi desde hace tiempo. Ni siquiera saben lo de la Orden de Diana.

Genial... – murmuró enterrando la cabeza entre las manos. _Más problemas._

¿No puedes hacer nada? – preguntó Harry tentativamente.

Samara levantó la vista extrañada.

¿Hacer algo cómo qué?

No lo sé. Comprobar si era real o algo así.

La verdad es que nunca he... – comenzó – Escucha Harry, la telepatía es algo peligroso, no conviene jugar con ella.

De acuerdo. Yo sólo... – dijo cerrando los ojos, intentando olvidar todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Lo mejor es que hables con Dumbledore – entonces se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Harry, que estaba a medio camino de levantarse de su silla la miró extrañado.

¿Perdón?

Estoy segura de que no te dije que me iba a quedar en el castillo. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Ah... Eso... – hizo un amago de sonrisa – Yo también tengo mis fuentes.

Ginny abrió pesadamente los ojos. Al principio le costó reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, sin embargo después de unos segundos terminó por identificarlo como su dormitorio en Hogwarts.

Se preguntó cuánto tardarían sus padres en contarle algo sobre Ron y Hermione, si es que habían descubierto algo. Pese a todos sus intentos por enmascararlo, Ginny sabía que sus padres no albergaban muchas esperanzas. Y, siendo realistas, ella tampoco.

Rodó en su cama hasta quedar de frente a la ventana. El cielo estaba medianamente iluminado gracias al próximo amanecer. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había dormido tanto.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en encontrar a su hermano. Nada.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. En realidad nadie sabía que había estado practicando magia sin varita, más en concreto telepatía, o una variante menos potente. Era sorprendente todo lo que había podido encontrar en la biblioteca de la mansión. También era sorprendente que nadie la hubiera descubierto todavía, aunque tenía la sospecha de que Samara sabía de sus pequeños experimentos mágicos.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, esperando que su mente la permitiese dormir al menos un par de horas más.

Ron se asomó aún más a los barrotes de su celda a la espera de ver algo. Hacía ya varias horas que se habían llevado a Hermione y aún no sabía nada de ella.

Uno de los dementores apareció sin previo aviso frente a él, obligándole a volver a la parte trasera de su celda.

Golpeó con su cabeza en la fría roca. De algún modo, aún esperaba despertar de todo esto.

Unos pasos se acercaron a su celda, haciéndole avanzar de nuevo hasta su posición inicial.

Varias figuras vestidas con túnicas negras arrastraban a una figura más pequeña.

Hermione... – murmuró.

Uno de los mortífagos se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

La sensación de nauseas volvió a él, seguida de un irrefrenable deseo de golpear al hombre. Si hubiera podido ponerle las manos encima... No respondía de sus actos.

El cuerpo inmóvil (pero con vida, pensó esperanzadoramente Ron) de Hermione fue lanzado de vuelta a su celda, para ser encerrado de nuevo.

El chico observó inmóvil cómo los mortífagos abandonaban la sala y los dementores retomaban de nuevo sus puestos.

¿Profesor? – preguntó Samara golpeando suavemente la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

Al no recibir respuesta giró el picaporte. La puerta se abrió sin resistencia, dejando ver una sala vacía.

¿Dónde ha ido? – preguntó Harry mientras se adelantaba para explorar el despacho.

No lo sé – contestó Samara extrañada.

¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Supongo que buscar a alguien más – si dio la vuelta y salió de la sala – Sígueme.

Harry avanzó por los pasillos detrás de la chica, que estaba comprobando algo que había en su bolsillo. Se detuvo en su despacho y abrió la puerta con la llave.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Ir a otro sitio – contestó lacónicamente.

¿Dónde?

Eso es algo – dijo mientras abría una pequeña caja y sacaba un reloj de bolsillo plateado – que no puedo decirte.

Golpeó el reloj suavemente con su varita y murmuró el encantamiento.

_Portus._

El reloj brilló durante unos segundos y luego el resplandor desapareció.

Harry se colocó junto a Samara.

A la de tres¿de acuerdo? – preguntó sosteniendo el reloj por la cadena.

El moreno asintió.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Colocó rápidamente la mano sobre el objeto y sintió una sensación de vértigo instantánea.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que, finalmente, desapareció.

Un grupo de personas se reunía alrededor de una mesa, único mobiliario de la habitación. Todos hablaban en susurros, como si temiesen que algo de lo que estaba diciendo cayese en manos no adecuadas.

El mapa de un edificio era lo único que había sobre la mesa y todos los presentes dirigían su atención a la parte que representaba los alrededores, lugar en el que, supuestamente, había mayor concentración de dementores.

Esto es un suicidio – dijo Kingsley en voz alta – Es imposible que podamos entrar y salir de allí con vida.

Tenemos que intentarlo – respondió Remus sin apartar la mirada del mapa – Ya era malo cuando había gente que no conocíamos ahí., pero ellos... Son niños, no podemos dejarles allí.

No se trata de lo que queremos o no Remus, sería imposible salir de allí sin bajas – rebatió Alastor Moody – Ya no se trata sólo de los dementores, debemos contar con los mortífagos e, incluso, Voldemort. Es demasiado arriesgado iniciar una operación así.

¿Y qué proponéis que hagamos? – preguntó Emmeline Vance - ¿Quedarnos cruzados de brazos? Se supone que luchamos contra Voldemort y no estamos haciendo una maldita cosa respecto a esto.

Estoy con Emmy – admitió Mundungus Fletcher, quien, por una vez en su vida, parecía hablar en serio.

¿Y quién quedará para ayudar en la lucha contra Voldemort si los miembros de la Orden no salen de ahí? – preguntó Kingsley.

Emmeline abrió la boca para contestar, pero el sonido de algo rompiéndose les hizo girarse hacia la entrada.

Rápidamente se dirigieron al foco, para encontrar a Tonks junto a lo que había sido un jarrón y a un par de personas inesperadas.

Hola – saludó Samara - ¿Llegamos en mal momento?

¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Se supone que deberíais estar en... – comenzó Moody.

¿Hogwarts? Sí, pero ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Le dolía todo y sentía los músculos entumecidos.

Miró a su alrededor y recordó dónde estaba.

Un dolor agudo la avisó de que algo malo ocurría con su hombro. Seguramente estaría dislocado.

Levantó la mano del lado sano hasta tocar su cara. Un hilillo de lo que parecía sangre caía desde su sien y había dejado un pequeño charco en el suelo. Bastante pequeño, no debía de haber estado inconsciente demasiado tiempo.

Ignorando el constante dolor del hombro se acercó hasta los barrotes que delimitaban su celda.

¿Ron? – preguntó con voz vacilante.

Silencio.

Se inclinó entre los barrotes lo máximo que pudo, pero sólo llegaba a distinguir una parte pequeña de la celda de su amigo.

¿Ron?

Silencio de nuevo.

Llegado a este punto podía tener dos hipótesis. La primera (y menos probable) era que estuviese dormido o inconsciente. La segunda... Bueno, no hacía falta mucha imaginación para saber qué es lo que los mortífagos podrían querer obtener de él.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a ellos.

¿Y no sabes dónde está Dumbledore? – preguntó Remus a Samara mientras los demás "interrogaban" a Harry acerca de la visión.

No. Cuando llegué a su despacho no estaba. ¿Crees que ha ocurrido algo?

Ya no sé qué pensar. Todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido.

¿Suerte con lo de Azkaban?

Remus se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sillón que había en la sala.

Más o menos. Más menos que más.

¿Quiénes estarían dispuestos a ir?

¿Voluntarios? Emmeline, Dung, Terry y Bill. Fleur, Karolyne, Loreena y Kyle se ofrecieron, pero son demasiado... novatos en esto. Puede que sea peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Con ese panorama es difícil dar el visto bueno a la misión.

El licántropo asintió.

Y aún no tenemos noticias de Severus. No sabemos quién hay ahí, cuántos son... Nada. Es desconcertante.

¿Y habéis probado la teletransportación a distancia?

Remus rió levemente.

No funciona en una casa medianamente protegida, no creo que funcione en Azkaban.

Samara suspiró.

No lo sé. No me parece bien dejar a esos críos allí.

¿Y crees que a mí sí? Los conozco desde que tenían trece años.

Bueno, si necesitáis más personal podéis contar conmigo.

No te ofendas, pero no creo que estés lista para este tipo de... situación.

¿Perdón? – preguntó mirándole incrédula – Conozco muchos más hechizos que cualquiera de los que haya aquí.

Sí, y la mayoría de ellos necesitan varios minutos de realización, cánticos, velas... No tenemos tiempo para eso.

¿Insinúas que no sé defenderme?

Insinúo que esto es trabajo para la Orden del Fénix, no para la Orden de Diana.

¿Y qué hay de las brechas en las barreras de Azkaban? Estoy segura de que no tenéis a nadie más especializado que yo en esa materia.

Remus emitió un suspiro de resignación.

No vas a dejar de insistir hasta que te dé un puesto en la misión¿verdad?

No.

Genial.

Necesitas más personas en la misión y lo sabes, así que yo que tú aceptaría la oferta.

Me lo pensaré.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Tonks entró en la habitación.

Dumbledore ha enviado una lechuza – dijo apresuradamente.

¿Qué dice?

Míralo tú mismo – dijo lanzándole el papel.

Remus lo cogió al vuelo. Era un artículo de periódico. Un boletín especial.

**¿El principio del fin?**

**Por Kerr Harris, corresponsal del Profeta.**

_El pasado quince de Agosto fue anunciada la dimisión de Cornelius Fugde del puesto de Ministro de Magia. Asimismo fueron anunciados los candidatos a ese puesto y el sustituto provisional del señor Fugde: Benjamín S. Blanchard. Alrededor de las once de la noche el cuerpo inerte de Benjamín S. Blanchard fue encontrado en su residencia de Manchester. _

_El cuerpo no presentaba signos de lucha, lo que hace sospechar que la causante fue la maldición imperdonable. _

_Hacia las doce la marca tenebrosa se hacía visible en el cielo, sobre la mansión del señor Blanchard, activada mediante un hechizo de retardo, lo que hace sospechar que el asesinato se produjo entre las nueve y media y las diez de la noche._

_Los aurores aún rodean la residencia en busca de testigos y/o pistas que puedan servir de apoyo a la investigación._

_Son muchas las especulaciones que se barajan en torno al móvil de este crimen, sin embargo la que más resuena en boca de todos es la intención de eliminar a los sucesores de Fugde del cargo._

_Aun siendo esto no más que un rumor, los demás candidatos han sido puestos bajo vigilancia, incluyendo al propio Ministro de Magia._

Samara terminó de leer al tiempo que Remus depositaba el artículo sobre la mesa.

¿Ha sido convocado al Ministerio?

Tonks asintió.

Creen que Dumbledore podría ayudar en la investigación, o, al menos, inspirar algo de miedo a los posibles culpables.

Menuda estupidez – dijo Samara.

¿Por qué crees eso?

¿De verdad piensas que después de lo que están haciendo y de a quién siguen van a vacilar porque Dumbledore esté allí? Además, cualquier persona con un mínimo de inteligencia sabría que los asesinos no volverían por allí después de un crimen medianamente elaborado.

La chica la observó en silencio.

Creo que ves demasiado CSI, Samara.

Es que Eric Szmanda es adictivo.

¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó Remus confuso.

Nada. Déjalo.

Una mano sacudió su hombro. En un principio lo ignoró, bien podría ser el efecto de un sueño. Después de ver que la presión sobre sus hombros persistía abrió lentamente los ojos.

Hermione se arrinconó aún más contra la pared al observar frente a ella una figura de ropas negras y máscara blanca.

Intentó hablar, gritar, pero no consiguió emitir ningún sonido.

Un hechizo silenciador, pensó llevándose las manos a la garganta.

El mortífago la agarró del brazo y la puso en pie.

Hermione se resistió, pero no consiguió soltarse.

El hombre sacó un pequeño reloj de bolsillo de su túnica y lo apretó fuertemente contra la mano de Hermione, que lo miró extrañada.

Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, una sensación de vértigo la embargó. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el pequeño reloj de bolsillo era un traslador.

Pero Ron... – comenzó a articular al tiempo que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Hestia Jones observó el cuerpo inerte que se encontraba frente a ella. No importaba cuantos años llevara en el trabajo, nunca se acostumbraría a las primeras impresiones que producían sus víctimas.

Respiró hondo y se colocó unos guantes de látex antes de coger la varita de Benjamín S. Blanchard, que yacía en una pequeña bandeja de metal junto a su dueño.

Con un rápido hechizo comprobó cuál había sido el último encantamiento que había salido de la varita. Expeliarmus. Nada demasiado sorprendente, después de todo, Blanchard no era tan estúpido como para no defenderse.

Depositó de nuevo la varita en la bandeja y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo.

No presentaba ningún tipo de contusión ni ninguna señal que indicara algún tipo de lucha. El típico _modus operandi _de los mortífagos: actuar discretamente y a distancia.

Estaba claro que no iba a sacar nada en claro del cadáver. Lo mejor sería pasar a la fase práctica.

Alcanzó un pequeño bote que se encontraba en un estante a su izquierda.

Aplicó el ungüento que contenía en su interior sobre los párpados cerrados de Blanchard.

La fina piel brilló durante unos segundos e, inmediatamente, una placa rectangular de luz blanca se formó sobre ellos.

Una imagen se formó en el rectángulo, como si se tratase de un cine. Los últimos momentos de la vida de Blanchard, lo que él había visto.

En la pantalla se distinguía claramente el salón de una casa decorado sin cuidado. En principio nada destacaba en la escena, de repente, la imagen se movió bruscamente, como si la persona que sujetaba la cámara hubiera oído un ruido y buscara el foco de origen.

La imagen se distorsionó durante unos segundos y, acto seguido, se transformó en la figura de un hombre con una máscara blanca, sin embargo, ésta, sólo dejaba a la vista sus labios.

Hestia observó con atención mientras el hombre murmuraba un hechizo que no era el esperado y un haz de luz azul llenaba la pantalla. Después de esto, el rectángulo desapareció..

Harry observó a los miembros de la Orden desde una esquina que había en la sala. En ese momento se arrepentía de haber ido a hablar con ellos sobre la visión, después de todo, no era como si le hubieran prestado la más mínima atención.

Todos hablaban, y hablaban, y hablaban... Y, aun así, no decían nada. No solucionaban nada. ¿De qué servía la Orden si era incapaz de actuar?

En ese momento dos figuras cayeron al suelo, atrayendo la atención de todo los ocupantes de la sala.

Harry sacó instintivamente su varita al visualizar la túnica negra y la máscara blanca de uno de ellos.

Una mano le hizo bajar la varita. Iba a rebatir a Lupin cuando observó atónito la otra figura caída.

Hermione miró a su alrededor confusa al tiempo que se separaba rápidamente del mortífago.

Tranquila Hermione – la aseguró Lupin mientras le tendía una mano al hombre caído.

El hombre observó con una mira de incredulidad a Lupin a través de la máscara. Ignoró la mano, aún tendida hacia él y se incorporó.

Una vez en pie, Severus Snape se quitó la máscara.

Hermione pareció relajarse al verlo.

De nada – comentó Snape dejando la máscara sobre el mapa que había en la mesa.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó, aún algo atónito por la situación.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

Hermione suspiró de alivio y se inclinó en el abrazo, unas pocas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Yo estoy bien – contestó tragando saliva y separándose un poco de Harry -, pero Ron...

El rostro de Harry palideció ligeramente mientras miraba inquisitivamente a Snape.

Severus... – comenzó Lupin.

Es lo máximo que he conseguido – explicó el profesor de pociones – y me he arriesgado demasiado.

¿Qué quiere decir con lo máximo? – inquirió Harry irritado - ¿Qué diferencia había entre los dos o...

La diferencia, Potter – le interrumpió Snape – es que, ahora, Weasley está siendo interrogado por el señor oscuro en persona, así que, si tienes alguna queja con mi trabajo, puedes ir a presentársela a él. He hecho lo que he podido sin poner en excesivo peligro mi tapadera.

Harry le observó con odio. Sintió la mano de Hermione sobre su antebrazo para intentar calmarle.

Tiene razón Harry – dijo la chica tragando saliva - , se llevaron a Ron. No había ninguna posibilidad de... No podría habernos sacado a los dos.

Todos los presentes tenían una expresión extraña en el rostro. Pesar, quizá impotencia.

El ambiente de silencio fue roto por la repentina aparición del rostro de Hestia Jones en la chimenea.

Tenemos un problema – anunció haciendo salir a todos los presentes de su estado de aletargamiento.

Kingsley la miró con expresión interrogante.

He estado analizando el cadáver de Blanchard. No lo mataron con Avada Kedabra.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Emmeline – El Profeta...

El Profeta decían lo que indicaban a primera vista los indicios. No había contusiones ni signos de lucha.

Entonces... – comenzó Tonks - ¿Qué lo mató?

Hestia negó con la cabeza.

No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no es bueno.

Mató a Blanchard, evidentemente no es bueno – intervino Snape recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Hestia.

Lo que quiero decir, - continuó haciendo caso omiso del hombre – es que, sea lo que sea se utilizó por una razón. De hecho, me atrevería a apostar que querían que lo supiésemos.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry.

Porque atacaron de frente, normalmente atacan por la espalda, de ese modo la víctima no contraataca, y suelen ser muy buenos con su método. Lo que sea que utilizaron... No es normal, ni siquiera sé de qué hechizo se trata.

¿Y, por qué querrían que nos enterásemos?

Creo... – comenzó Hestia dubitativamente – Creo que querían enviarnos un mensaje.


	10. La encuesta

Hola. No, esto no es un capítulo, pero bueno, tenía que poner algo.

El tema es el siguiente: Yo tengo planeada toda la línea argumental del fic, pero he perdido... Cómo decirlo... La ilusión por la historia, y la verdad, prefiero esperar hasta que salga un capítulo bueno a escribir una porquería y cargármela, no sé si estaréis de acuerdo conmigo.

Lo que quería hacer a continuación es una pequeña encuesta sobre la historia, sólo tenéis que dejar una review contestando a las preguntas que voy a poner, y posiblemente me ayuden a encontrarme otra vez dentro de la historia. No os llevará mucho tiempo, promise.

Primero¿Qué género preferís dentro de la historia¿Os gusta más el drama, la acción, el humor...?

2¿Qué género dentro de la historia creéis que debería ser potenciado?

3¿Algún personaje en especial que os gustaría que desarrollase? Me interesaría saber cuáles os gustarían para poder escribir personajes nuevos.

4¿Parejas¿Slash o het¿A alguien le importaría demasiado si hubiera una pareja slash en el fic? Lo mismo por el het, no estoy diciendo que lo vaya a hacer, pero en la sub-trama siempre puede surgir algo.

5¿Capítulos cortos o largos?

6¿Dejaréis más reviews si accedo a vuestras peticiones? No, vale, esta es broma, que conste que no escribo por las reviews. Aunque SIEMPRE ayudan. (INDIRECTAINDIRECTAINDIRECTAINDIRECTA)

Eso es todo, creo.

Por favor, contestad, que no os cuesta nada. Please. Please. Please... (puppy eyes mode: on)

I´ll give ya a cookie.


End file.
